MI CAMINO NINJA
by nova por siempre
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que terminó la cuarta guerra ninja y todas las naciones ninjas viven en paz y armonía. Naruto finalmente alcanzará su sueño más anhelado: convertirse en hokage, pero la aparición de una nueva amenaza y el regreso de Hinata a la aldea le harán darse cuenta que su camino ninja aún no termina. DESPUÉS DE MUCHAS DESVELADAS CAPITULO XI ARRIBA,
1. capítulo 0: Prefacio

**ACLARACION: Hinata ni Naruto jamás han sido novios ni sucedieron los hechos de The Last, esta historia está basada después del capítulo 699.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las sorpresas más increíbles y sorprendentes son aquellas que llegan de inesperadas maneras, dejándote en un estado shock absoluto, y preguntándote si aquello que leíste, era cierto, si podía ser verdad, tantos cambios en la historia…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 0: PREFACIO**

— ¡Ahhh, Sakura-chan, duele, duele, dattebayo!

—Deja de quejarte, baka. Ya terminé.

—Ahh, en serio. No me dolió.

— ¿Quieres que te ponga otra inyección, Naruto?

Naruto sudó frío y negó con rapidez poniendo sus manos delante de la pelirrosa.

—No es necesario, Sakura-chan. Je, je. Creo que con una es suficiente.

—Cobarde. Ya no eres un niño, deja de quejarte —dijo la pelirrosa riéndose del Uzumaki. Es que era tan divertido ver al rubio chillando y llorando cómicamente por una simple inyección, y supuestamente él era el ninja más fuerte de la aldea—. No puedo creer que así con toda tu fobia a las inyecciones y a los fantasmas te vuelvas hokage de la aldea.

Porque si, después de tantos sacrificios, el rubio más hiperactivo de la aldea de la hoja se volvería hokage el día que cumpliría 25 años, en una hermosa ceremonia donde Kakashi le daría el mando de la aldea, al rubio que espera ansioso ese día.

—Sí, ttebayo. Sólo faltan seis meses para que me vuelva hokage —dijo el rubio emocionado de que su más anhelado sueño se volvería realidad en poco tiempo—. Puedes creerlo, yo de hokage, jamás creí que llegaría ese día, ttebayo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sakura molestándolo.

—Sakura-chan que mala eres conmigo, ttebayo.

La pelirrosa rió mientras el rubio hacia pucheros y se quejaba de la mala amiga que era Sakura con él.

—Ya, Naruto deja de ser ruidoso, y vete de mi consultorio, que tengo que atender a más personas.

—Sakura-chan siempre me botas cuando me estoy divirtiendo, ttebayo. Acaso, yo soy menos importante que tus preciosos pacientes.

—Naruto ya no podemos perder tiempo como antes. Ahora cada uno tiene responsabilidades que atender, tú como futuro hokage, Sasuke-kun como un importante capitán del escuadrón de Ambus del hokage y yo como la directora del hospital de la aldea. Ya no podemos perder tiempo haciendo chiquilladas.

El rubio se quedó callado pero le dio la razón a la Haruno, los tres tenían cargos importantes en la aldea que no podían descuidar, incluso Kakashi- sensei, pero el Uzumaki sentía que eso había hecho que el equipo 7, su equipo, sus amigos, su familia, estuvieran demasiado separados. Apenas podía ver a Sakura cuando iba al hospital y al teme se lo encontraba en la oficina del peliplata cuando tenía clases con Kakashi-sensei, pero se sentía tan solo, tan alejado de sus amigos y sabía que aunque no debería sentirse de esa manera, porque después de todo su sueño más anhelado se haría realidad en poco tiempo.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que una parte importante en su vida faltaba?, como si viviera sintiéndose incompleto. Pero, ¿que era?

—Naruto —Sakura lo llamó al ver tan pensativo a su amigo— ya sé que tú, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei y yo no pasamos tanto tiempo como antes…

— ¡Sakura-chan tengo una idea! —Exclamó el rubio alborotado— ¿Por qué no hacemos una misión los tres juntos como antes?

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, como antes, como el viejo equipo 7. Después de todo muy pronto voy a volverme hokage y no podré salir a más misiones, que dices, Sakura-chan. Como una última misión para el equipo 7.

— ¿Como una última misión? —Para ser sinceros a Sakura le empezaba a gustar la idea, después de todo hace mucho que no salía a ninguna misión por dirigir el hospital ella sola—. Creo que me gusta la idea.

— ¡Sí! —festejó el rubio.

—Oh, pero Sarada-chan, no puedo dejarla sola, apenas está aprendiendo a comer.

—Puedes decirle a tu madre que la cuide, después de todo es su abuela ¿no, ttebayo?

A Sakura le salió una gota en la nuca. A Sasuke no le gustaba dejar a su queridísima y preciosa hija con la loca de su abuela.

—Tendré que consultarlo con Sasuke-kun.

—Entonces, vamos, seguro el teme está en los cuarteles ambu o con Kakashi-sensei.

—Está bien, vamos.

Ambos chicos dejaron el consultorio de la Haruno y salieron a buscar a Sasuke, mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea muchos aldeanos se acercaron a saludarlos y muchos niños se quedaban mirando a Naruto. Ambos se habían vuelto bastante populares. Naruto por ser el héroe de la aldea y de la cuarta guerra ninja y Sakura por sus habilidades médicas y por haber creado ese instituto de salud gratis para los niños después de la guerra.

—Eh, mira, Sakura-chan, allí está el teme —señalo el rubio viendo a su pelinegro amigo salir de los cuarteles ambu sin mascara y con gesto cansado— ¡Teme! —gritó el rubio a media calle, llamando la atención de su amigo que al verlos viró de dirección y se acercó a ellos.

—Dobe, no te dicho que es de mala educación estar gritando por la calle —bufó el Uchiha por lo escandaloso que era su rubio amigo.

—Teme, desde que te volviste padre has estado tratándome como un niño, no necesito que me eduques, ¿sabes?

—Pues, deberías agradecerme por eso, eres la persona con menos educación que conozco, dobe —Sasuke lo insultó como de costumbre y sonrió burlón—. Además, yo jamás tendría un hijo tan dobe y feo como tú, usurantukochi.

— ¡Teme, maldito!

—Sasuke —llamó la pelirrosa, interviniendo en la pelea infantil de ambos amigos y haciendo que el pelinegro dejara de sonreír y sudará frío.

—Eh, hola Sakura.

—Nada de "hola Sakura", olvidaste lavar los trastes de ayer.

—No es cierto, yo lavé todo lo que me asignaste.

— ¿Y los biberones de Sarada?

Sasuke se congeló.

—Este…—A Sasuke empezaron a aparecerle miles de gotas en el rostro

Naruto vio con una sonrisa la bronca que le echaba Sakura a su mejor amigo. Ambos estaban emparejados hace cinco años y tenía una hermosa hija llamada Sarada de dos años, aunque Naruto estuvo mucho tiempo interesado en Sakura aquello cambió hace mucho y Naruto al darse cuenta de la interacción de sus amigos se dio cuenta que era lo que anhelaba: una familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Gritó Naruto azotando la puerta de la oficina del hokage y entrando escandalosamente—. Quiero una misión genial, junto a Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan…—entonces Naruto notó que Kakashi no estaba solo, a su lado estaba parada apoyada en una mesa, con las ropas un tanto sucias, con el cabello negro largo y desordenado y con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, se encontraba Hinata Hyuga— Hinata…—Sasuke y Sakura venían atrás pero cuando escucharon al rubio, ellos también se sorprendieron de ver a la Hyuga.

La pelinegra que lo miraba desde su aparición en la oficina, sólo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a los recién llegados y se volvió al hokage.

—El viaje fue muy largo, hokage-sama. Me gustaría irme a descansar en estos momentos.

—Está bien, Hinata, pero mañana debes regresar a mi oficina. Te pondré al tanto de todo.

— ¡Hai! —Hinata le hizo una reverencia y se acercó a un sillón, donde dormía un cansado niño y lo cargó en sus brazos con ternura—. Regresaré mañana, hokage-sama —Hinata caminó hasta la puerta donde Naruto estaba parado mirándola sorprendido.

— ¡Hinata, regresaste! —Naruto sonrió entusiasmado por ver a su amiga después de casi 7 años desde que ella se había ido de la aldea— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en regresar, ttebayo? ¿Por qué tus ropas están tan sucias?

—Permiso, tengo irme. Necesito acostar al niño —dijo esquiva la ojiperla y sin deseos de hablar.

Naruto, entonces, reparó en los brazos de la chica, donde un niño de cabellos negros y de aproximadamente cinco años descansaba en los brazos de Hinata.

— ¿Quién ese niño? —preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

Hinata apretó al niño en sus brazos y miró al rubio con decisión.

—Es mi hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡BIENVENIDOS!**

 **Con gusto les presentó un fic que rondaba en mi cabeza hace algún tiempo. Esta historia es un NaruHina completamente diferente a todos los que hayan leído (al menos, eso es lo que espero), donde los personajes, sobre todo Naruto pasará de sorpresa en sorpresa y por supuesto ustedes también. Espero haberlos sorprendidos con la llegada de Hinata a la aldea.**


	2. capítulo 1: Una Nueva Hinata

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando fuiste golpeado, herido y humillado sientes que no vales nada,**

 **sientes que tu sola existencia no significa nada para nadie, que tú no sirves.**

 **Pero, cuando encuentras a quién cuidar, a quién proteger;**

 **Te vuelves grande, te vuelves fuerte y encuentras la determinación necesaria para proteger a las personas que amas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2: UNA NUEVA HINATA.**

—Que graciosa eres, Hinata —rió el rubio pero al notar que la chica fruncía el ceño, dejo de hacerlo—. Hinata en serio, tú…

—Buenas tardes —dijo Hinata dándole un golpe con el hombro al rubio y saliendo de la oficina, cargando al niño en sus brazos.

—Kakashi-sensei —Sakura miró al peliplata— ¿es cierto? Hinata, ¿tiene un hijo?

—El hokage de una aldea no puede meterse en los asuntos personales de los ninjas que están bajo sus servicios, Sakura —le informó Kakashi, observando unos informes de unos gennins.

—La Hyuga estuvo siete años fuera de la aldea. Para mí no es sorprendente que vuelva con un niño —dijo Sasuke, mirando a la pelirrosa.

Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había pasado la Hyuga.

—Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los toquidos fueron leves pero firmes en la mansión Hyuga.

—Yo iré —le dijo una veinteañera Hanabi Hyuga a una Hyuga de rama secundaria que se dirigía a abrir la puerta—. Buenas tardes, —saludó Hanabi con cordialidad, hasta que observó que detrás de la puerta se encontraba una cansada ojiperla—. Hinata…

La Hyuga mayor sonrió.

—Hola, Hanabi-chan.

— ¡Hinata! —la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor, contenta de volver a verla después de mucho tiempo.

— ¡Cuidado, cuidado! —rió Hinata viendo el entusiasmo de su hermana por abrazarla—. Hotaru podría despertar.

— ¿Hotaru? ¿Quién es Hotaru? —preguntó Hanabi con confusión.

—Es mi hijo.

—Oh…—Hanabi bajó los ojos a los brazos de Hinata, donde reposaba un cansado niño de cabellos negros. Hanabi parpadeó y trató de no parecer sorprendida—…esto, ¿por qué no pasas? Hace mucho frío afuera, Hinata-onnesan. Sí, pasa, pasa —dijo ahora la chica con entusiasmo.

—Hanabi —la ojiperla la detuvo— ¿esta nuestro padre en casa?

—No, en estos momentos no está papá, ya sabes —rodó los ojos— tiene un reunión fuera de la aldea, dijo que regresaría en la noche. Pero, pasa Hinata, no te quedes afuera.

—Lo mejor sería que regresé en la noche, Hanabi, cuando nuestro padre este en casa.

— ¿Qué dices, Hinata? Eres mi hermana y la primogénita de la familia, no te vas a quedar afuera. Además, tienes un niño.

—Hanabi…

— ¡Hinata-sama! —Ko Hyuga, su cuidador cuando era una niña, apareció sorprendido de ver a la chica que había protegido desde sus niñez— ¡Que sorpresa verla! ¡Bienvenida a casa!

— ¿Ves? Hasta Ko está feliz de que te quedes —Hinata dudó— al menos por el niño, si sigue afuera podría enfermarse.

Hinata miró a las dos personas delante suyo, parecían anhelantes de que se quedará y realmente la ojiperla no quería entristecerlos, no a ellos. Hinata suspiró.

—Sólo me quedaré un momento, Hanabi.

— ¡Sí! —Hanabi celebró y jalando a su hermana la metió dentro de la casa, y sentándola en un sillón de la sala—. Debes contarme todo sobre tu viaje, Hinata-onnesan y no se te olvide ningún detalle —decía la pequeña, mientras Hinata acomodaba al pequeño Hotaru en su regazo y acariciaba sus cabellos con dedicación—. Oh…, pero, ¿qué le sucedió a tu ropa? Esta toda maltratada y sucia.

—Fue un viaje de cuatro días a pie, Hanabi. Estoy un poco cansada. Podríamos dejar las preguntas para después.

— ¿Quieres que arreglé su habitación, Hinata-sama? —Preguntó Ko, solicitó de ayudar a la Hyuga—. La tendrá lista en un minuto y así podrá descansar.

—Yo…no es necesario, Ko-san —pero el chico ya había salido antes de que pudiera negarse— Hanabi —la Hyuga menor se alzó de hombros, negando—Hanabi no puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quieres tan rápido, Hinata? Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Por qué no te quieres quedar?

Hinata desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando un punto a la distancia.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en la aldea.

— ¿Por qué?

Hinata apretó los labios.

—Mi vida ya no está en esta aldea, Hanabi.

—Papá y yo aún estamos aquí, Hinata, somos tu familia. Vivimos en la aldea, acaso, ¿no somos importantes para ti? —dijo furiosa levantándose de su asiento.

—Hanabi…

— ¡Te fuiste sin avisar! ¡Dijiste que irías a entrenar en esa estúpida carta que dejaste antes de marcharte y te fuiste siete años, ¡siete años! y ahora regresas con un niño en brazos y no quieres contarme nada! —lágrimas amargas corrían por el rostro de Hanabi sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y reclamándole a su hermana todo lo que había guardado desde su partida—se supone que somos hermanas, que nos contaríamos todo pero te fuiste y me dejaste aquí sola, acaso, ¿no te importó ni un poquito dejarme? Acaso, ¿no me quieres? —Hanabi trataba en vano de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero estas aparecían reemplazando a las anteriores.

Hinata dejó al pequeño Hotaru en el sofá, caminó hasta su hermana menor y la envolvió en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo fraternal.

—Lo siento, Hanabi —sólo pudo decir Hinata mientras su pequeña hermana lloraba sin consuelo, sintiéndose feliz por el regreso de la ojiperla mayor de nuevo a su vida.

—Hinata-onesan, te extrañe —dijo Hanabi con la voz entrecortada y correspondiéndole el abrazo a Hinata.

—Yo también, Hanabi —dijo la ojiperla, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos claros— y no sabes cuánto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó Hinata, llamando la atención del rubio, quién caminaba por la aldea con tranquilidad._

— _¡Hey, Hinata! Hola —saludó el rubio mientras la chica llegaba a su lado y recuperaba el aliento._

 _Había pasado un mes desde finalizada la guerra y la aldea aún estaba en reconstrucción y era común ver a Naruto supervisándolo todo y ayudando en lo que podía aún con la falta de su brazo derecho._

— _¿Vienes a ayudar en la reconstrucción? —Hinata negó y dio un paso hacia adelante—. Entonces, ¿por qué…?_

— _Naruto-kun, estoy enamorada de ti —dijo Hinata, sin vacilación, tartamudeos o sonrojos. Simplemente lo dijo._

 _Una suave brisa agitó los cabellos de ambos shinobis, mientras la declaración de Hinata, calaba en lo más hondo de Naruto._

— _S-siempre te admiré de lejos, siempre me ayudaste a tener coraje en los momentos más difíciles, e-es por eso que siempre quise ser valiente y decirte mis sentimientos, Naruto-kun, porque ahora ya no tengo miedo —Hinata lo miraba decidida, diciendo todo lo que habia querido decir desde siempre lo que sentía por Naruto._

 _El rubio bajó los ojos al suelo, sabiendo que su respuesta heriría a la Hyuga._

— _Hinata, mis sentimientos…—el rubio suspiró, pero sabía que no debía mentir. No a Hinata al menos— yo aún siento algo por Sakura-chan— Naruto bajó los ojos, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, él mejor que nadie sabía que era sentir un amor no correspondido, pero no quería mentirle a Hinata, quien siempre había estado de su lado, apoyándolo. Jamás podría jugar con los sentimientos de la chica—. Lo lamento, Hinata, pero no puedo corresponderte como tú deseas._

— _Lo sé —dijo Hinata, sorprendiendo al rubio que alzó la mirada para verla— lo sé, siempre lo he sabido —Hinata sonrió con tristeza— pero quería que tú supieras mis sentimientos. Quería que supieras todo lo que siento por ti._

— _Hinata…yo…—Hinata tomó su única mano y la apretó con fuerza._

— _Lucha por ella, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, mirando al suelo— lucha por Sakura-san y no te rindas. Dile tus sentimientos —Hinata alzó la vista haciéndole notar al rubio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas— no dejes que se te escape. Tú mereces ser feliz. Tú sobre cualquier otra persona merece y debe ser feliz, Naruto-kun._

— _Hinata…_

 _La chica lo soltó y salió corriendo antes de que Naruto tan siquiera pudiera decir algo._

—Desde ese día es que no te volví a ver, Hinata —dijo Naruto, recostado en la cama de su departamento recordando la última vez que la vio— ahora te ves tan diferente, tus ojos ya no son los mismos, están tan fríos, serios y tristes, acaso, ¿estos siete años lejos de la aldea te han cambiado tanto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata recostó con suavidad a Hotaru en la cama de su habitación, arropándolo cuidadosamente y acomodándole las sabanas a su alrededor.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se reconcilió con Hanabi, y por su propia hermana se había mantenido enterándose de todos los acontecimientos de la aldea esos siete años de ausencia, aunque Hanabi insistió, Hinata sólo le contó breves y concisos rasgos de su vida fuera de la aldea. Aunque Hinata sabía que su pequeña hermana no se rendiría con tanta facilidad.

Hinata suspiró y miró con curiosidad aquella habitación. Sus pertenencias continuaban allí, sus ropas, sus sabanas, su escritorio, sus…

Los ojos de Hinata repararon en un pequeño retrato en su mesita de noche, con rapidez se acercó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos. Allí podía verse en conjunto al equipo 8, su equipo, hace tanto que no veía a Kiba, a Shino ni su maestra Kurenai, los extrañaba mucho, su vida lejos de la aldea había sido difícil y siempre que se sentía sola pensaba en su equipo. Trató de acariciar con delicadeza la fotografía, pero un agudo dolor en su brazo, hizo que el retrato cayera con estrepito al suelo.

Hinata miró como la manga de su brazo derecho se llenaba rápidamente de sangre y el dolor se intensificaba. Tomando su brazo derecho, corrió hasta el baño. Allí se sacó la blusa que llevaba puesta y miró su brazo derecho con la ayuda de un espejo.

Su brazo se encontraba vendado en su totalidad y en el centro del mismo se extendía una gran mancha de sangre. Hinata empezó a desenvolver su brazo con esfuerzo y cuando terminó se pudo ver una gran y fea herida en su antebrazo. Aunque habían pasado cinco días desde que la tenía, esta no parecía sanar, Hinata tomó una botellita de alcohol y se la aplicó a la herida, el dolor fue insoportable y la ojiperla tuvo que morderse los labios para no lanzar un gemido de dolor. Aplicó con rapidez su pomada para curaciones, un poco de algodón en su brazo y lo envolvió con una nueva venda.

Regresó a la habitación y allí recostado dormido en esa posición tan tranquila vio a la razón de su existencia.

—Hotaru.

Se acostó al lado del pequeño y acarició con suavidad sus cabellos.

Cansada mental y físicamente, Hinata cayó dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la nariz que trató de quitar sin esfuerzo.

—Deja —la chica habló dormida, pero el cosquilleo regresó— ahora no, Hotaru, es muy temprano —se quejó pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, se levantó de golpe—. Hotaru.

—Hola, mami —dijo el pequeño echado de lado en la cama y mirándole con sus claros ojillos marrones, en gesto inocente.

Hinata sonrió.

—Podrías dejar de despertar a mamá con tu adorable pluma, Hotaru —le reclamó Hinata fingiéndose enojada.

—Papá me dijo que si no despertabas, podría utilizar la pluma contigo, mamá.

Hinata suspiró.

—Tu padre fue demasiado bromista para mi gusto, Hotaru; pero yo también puedo serlo —el niño la miró confundido— ¡Ataque! —Hinata se lanzó al pequeño en un ataque de cosquillas.

—Para, mamá, jajjajaja —reía el pequeño—, jajjajaja, para, jajaja, me rindió.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —Ko, apareció en la habitación y se sorprendido de la escena— Hinata-sama, su padre está en casa.

La actitud relajada y alegre que Hinata había tomado con Hotaru, cambió radicalmente al escuchar la llegada de su padre a casa.

—Gracias, Ko-san —dijo Hinata, mirando al joven— enseguida bajaré.

—Sí —dijo Ko y salió de la habitación.

—Mami, ¿por fin conoceré al abuelo? —Preguntó Hotaru, mirando a su madre.

—Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiashi Hyuga estaba sentado en el salón de reuniones del clan, el viaje había sido agotador y encima los viejos consejeros querían tener una reunión de último momento. Suspiró, mientras fingía escuchar lo que estos informaban. De pronto la puerta de reuniones se abrió con un chirrido seco. Todas las cabezas se giraron en esa dirección, todas, excepto la de Hiashi.

—Buenas noches —Hiashi se congeló cuando escuchó la voz de su primogénita.

Hubo un coro de sorpresa de parte del consejo ante la llegada de la chica.

—Hinata…—la Hyuga estaba parada en la puerta de la sala con Hotaru tomado de su mano— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Cuestionó un miembro del consejo apuntando a Hinata— las reuniones están prohibidas para las personas que no están en el consejo.

—Sólo deseo hablar con mi padre —dijo Hinata sin hacerle caso a los murmullos que habían aparecido con su sola llegada.

— ¡Fuera! —rugió otro miembro del clan, molesto con la interrupción de la Hyuga.

—Sólo deseo hablar con mi padre —repitió Hinata apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Quién es ese niño? —preguntó un viejo miembro del clan y abuelo de Hinata. La ojiperla apretó el agarre del niño mientras los demás miembros del clan observaban al niño.

—Es mi hijo —dijo Hinata desafiante, mientras los miembros del clan la veían con asombro.

Hiashi miró a su hija.

— ¿Estas casada, Hinata? —la Hyuga lo miró.

—No.

— ¡Tuviste un hijo sin casarte! —la acusó el mismo que le había hablado primero. Haciendo que los demás le lanzaran esta y otras acusaciones a la Hyuga.

— ¡Un niño fuera del matrimonio!

— ¡Una deshonra para el clan!

— ¡Un bastardo!

— ¡Cállense! —Gritó Hinata mientras Hotaru se escondía asustado detrás de Hinata y evitaba la mirada de aquellos hombres— no voy a permitir que hablen así de mi hijo.

—Cómo puedes venir así y presentarte a este respetable clan con este niño —preguntó un Hyuga, irritado por la insolencia de Hinata.

La chica rió.

— ¿Respetable clan? —Dijo Hinata con burla—. Este clan es todo menos respetable.

—No te permito…

—Y yo no les permito hablar así de mi hijo. ¿Quiénes se creen para meterse en mi vida personal, en mis asuntos…?

—Eres miembro de la rama principal de nuestro clan, Hinata —dijo Hiashi, quién se había mantenido callado hasta ahora— necesitamos explicaciones. Te fuiste siete años y ahora apareces como si nada. ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Quién es su padre? Soy tu padre después de todo.

— ¿Padre, dices? —Rió Hinata sin humor—. Un padre jamás habría tratado a sus hijas como lo hiciste tú con Hanabi y conmigo, peleándonos entre nosotras, presionando a una para que sea tu viva imagen y satisfaciera tu orgullo y la otra repudiada y enviada a una academia por la vergüenza que sentías que fuera tu primogénita. Sintiendo el odio y el desprecio de su clan. Sintiéndose como una basura, y presionándose para tratar de ser un poco mejor y para que la quisieras —Hinata miró fijamente a su padre mientras le decía todo el resentimiento que habida sentido por él, todo ese tiempo—. Un padre se sacrifica por sus hijos, se preocupa, los atiende, los ama. ¿Padre? Tú no sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

Hiashi se quedó callado, asombrado.

—Hinata Hyuga le debes respeto a tu padre y al clan —habló un anciano— sino lo haces serás desterrada de este clan y jamás se te permitirá acercarte nunca más.

Hinata volteó a verlo.

— ¿Creen que sus amenazas me dan miedo? ¿Creen que me importa quedarme en este clan machista, pertenecer a un clan que solo me ha despreciado, herido y humillado? Ya no soy la Hinata que se dejaba pisotear por todos, o la que buscaba la aprobación de su padre para que la quisiera, ahora soy diferente, ahora soy fuerte, tengo a quién proteger y un objetivo que cumplir.

—Hinata Hyuga serás desterrada del clan…

—No, no quiero que me destierren, yo misma me iré de este maldito lugar —Hinata tomó la mano de Hotaru y salieron fuera de la sala de reuniones, encontrándose a Hanabi escondida escuchándose la conversación.

—Hinata…

—Lo lamento, Hanabi. Pero te dije que ya no pertenecía a este lugar.

—Pero, a, ¿dónde irás? ¿Con quién te quedarás?

Hinata se detuvo.

—Buscaré un lugar y te escribiré para que me visites. Nos vemos después, Hanabi.

—Hinata-oneesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hinata…—Kurenai miró con asombro a su antigua estudiante.

—Kurenai-sensei, no tengo donde quedarme, por favor deje quedarme hoy, le juró que me iré mañana.

— ¿Qué dices, Hinata? Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que lo desees.

—Gracias, Kurenai-sensei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata estaba sentada en la ducha del baño, mientras Hotaru dormía después de una deliciosa cena gracias a Kurenai-sensei.

— _Hinata, sonríe —sus claros y bellos ojos marrones se encontraron con los tristes de Hinata Hyuga— Hinata…_

— _Ahora, no._

— _Ahora, sí —el chico puso una cara infantil inflando los mofletes— siempre estas triste, debes cambiar tú ánimo y sonreír. Mira así —el chico pintó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, enseñando todos los dientes. Hinata dibujó una pequeña sonrisa— ahhh, te hice reír, gané, gané._

— _Eres un chiquillo, Hiro._

— _No lo soy —protestó el de ojos marrones—. Sólo me molesta que siempre estés triste, ¿Qué tiene Konoha que sea tan especial?_

— _Nada —dijo la Hyuga desviando la mirada._

— _Hinata —el chico la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirará— Hinata, recuerda yo siempre voy a estar para ti._

Hinata cayó arrodillada al suelo, mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Eres un mentiroso, Hiro. Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso… _—_ sólo esa noche estrellada fue partícipe de todo el sufrimiento de Hinata Hyuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Como odio a los miembros del clan de Hinata, siempre fueron tan malos con la pobre chica, me hubiera gustado que en el manga, Hinata los hubiera puesto en su sitio. Bueno, al menos me gustó poder retratar como finalmente Hinata los pone en su lugar en esta historia.**

 **Con respecto al padre de Hotaru, ya les dije que no es Naruto, no insistan.**

 **Como vieron Hinata tiene muchos recuerdos muy dolorosos y un pasado muy triste, que ira revelándose a medida que la historia vaa avanzando. Así que mándenme muchos reviews, para sentirme que esta historia está gustando.**

 **Me gusta escribir sobre esta nueva Hinata, que no va a permitir que nadie se meta con ella, ni crea que se va a dejar pisotear por nada ni nadie, ni su clan, ni su padre y mucho menos, Naruto.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nova.**


	3. capítulo2:La Reunión de los once novatos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a NaruHinaRyu, tu extensísimo comentario me ha ayudado a continuar la historia, sé que te lo agradecí y todo pero quise mencionarlo aquí, y renovarte mi agradecimiento, tu comentario me ha animado como no tienes idea, (me lo he leído más diez veces y siempre, siempre me emocionó,) es hasta ahora el mejor review que he recibido (Guig, ahora llamada Belen, y tú también Guest también entran en esta categoría, no se pongan celosas, XD) no sólo porque me dejas tu punto de vista y tus suposiciones y dudas, sino también que das una crítica constructiva de los puntos flacos de la historia de una forma sincera, franca y respetuosa así que por ello, miles de gracias, comentarios como el tuyo, me animan para continuar.**

 **Bueno, bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales, y ahora, disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos en los comentarios finales. Léanlo todo…**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Muchas veces, llevamos en nuestros corazones amargos y tristes recuerdos que nos marcaron de por vida,

Pero son también estos recuerdos los que nos ayudarán a definir lo que somos y lo que seremos, los que nos fortalecerán y los que nos permitirán no cometer los mismos errores del pasado".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: LA REUNIÓN DE LOS ONCE NOVATOS**

 _La explosión hizo que su cuerpo saliera despedido por los aires. Hinata, aún en shock, intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no respondían, la explosión la había arrojado contra una casa, golpeándose duramente la cabeza. Una, dos, tres gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, mientras una Hinata sin fuerzas intentaba levantarse sin éxito._

 _Se encontraba aturdida y sus sentidos, embotados, aunque intentó levantarse por segunda vez, cayó al suelo sin remedio. Miró alrededor y su corazón se sobrecogió ante el espectáculo frente a sus ojos:_

 _El lugar que la había acogido por tantos años y al que consideraba como su hogar, ahora, se encontraba destruido, la gente a su alrededor lloraba desesperada buscando a sus familiares, las casas se derrumbaban a su alrededor mientras se escuchaban gritos desesperados y desgarradores de las personas que aún se encontraban con vida y aquel lugar lleno de felicidad, alegría y paz que había conocido antaño se había convertido en un valle lleno de sangre, muerte y dolor._

 _Y todo era culpa suya._

Hinata despertó agitada y sudando a mares. Esa pesadilla de nuevo, se repetía una y otra vez, noche tras noche en su cabeza, sin poder dejarla descansar y recordándole su terrible culpa.

Miró a Hotaru, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y lo abrazó contra su pecho, protectoramente. Quería olvidar, por un segundo quería olvidar, y sólo llenarse con el olor de Hotaru, su más preciado tesoro en el mundo…

La mañana llegó y con ella, un nuevo día la luz del sol se filtró a través de las cortinas de las ventanas llegando a los ojos de Hinata. Parpadeando y bostezando, Hinata despertó, miró a su lado y se sobresaltó cuando no halló a Hotaru a su lado.

Sin perder tiempo, Hinata irrumpió en la sala de Kurenai, buscando al pequeño.

—Hotaru… ¿Dónde…—antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la oración, dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor—…estas?

— ¡HINATA! —El grito escandaloso de Kiba inundó toda la casa mientras Hinata aún no se recuperaba del shock. Akamaru, por otro lado, ladraba eufórico de volver a ver a la ojiperla.

—Buenos días, Hinata —Shino la saludó un tanto alejado pero igual de contento por el regreso de su compañera a la aldea y mirando desaprobadoramente el comportamiento de su amigo— me alegra verte de nuevo.

— ¡Shino! ¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru! —Hinata estaba sorprendida— ¿qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Cómo qué, qué hacemos aquí? —protestó Kiba soltándola y mirándola fingiéndose enojado—. ¡Somos tus mejores amigos! Apenas, Kurenai-sensei nos avisó que estabas en la aldea y te alojabas en un casa vinimos corriendo a verte. ¿A que si, Akamaru? —el perro ladró en señal de afirmación.

—No era necesario. Yo… —Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir.

—Claro que era necesario, Hinata —afirmó Shino ajustándose los lentes oscuros y hablando seriamente— somos tus camaradas, somos tu equipo. Somos el equipo 8.

Hinata miró a ambos chicos y a Akamaru y sonrió ampliamente. Había extrañado lo escandaloso y protector que era Kiba con ella y al silencioso pero fiel y buen amigo que era Shino y la alegría y simpatía del lanudo Akamaru.

—Estoy muy feliz de verlos de nuevo —dijo Hinata atrapando a sus dos mejores amigos en un abrazo fraternal.

Kurenai parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, sonrió contenta, mirando el reencuentro entre sus antiguos y queridos estudiantes.

—Al fin, el equipo 8 está reunido de nuevo —sonrió la pelinegra, mientras detrás de ella, Hotaru y Mirai, la hija de ocho años de la kunoichi, miraban tan tierna escena entre los tres amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era mediodía y Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo.

Después de la salida de Hinata de la oficina de Kakashi, ayer por la tarde, éste técnicamente los echó del lugar diciéndole que no tenía ninguna misión para ellos y prometiéndoles decírselo cuando encontrar alguna.

Naruto bufó.

Kakashi se había mostrado demasiado evasivo acerca de la ubicación de Hinata y sus siete años fuera de la aldea, para su gusto. Puede que Naruto fuera un despistado total y vamos un tanto idiota en algunas ocasiones pero hasta él pudo darse cuenta de la tensión que apareció en la oficina con la llegada de su equipo. Claro que intento no darle importancia al asunto y alegrarse con el regreso de Hinata a la aldea pero ella técnicamente lo ignoró y se fue casi sin despedirse. El rubio trató de parecer relajado y dejar pasar el tema. Tal vez, Hinata estaba demasiado cansada de su viaje para pararse a conversar con ellos o tal vez no quería hacerlo. El Uzumaki sacudió la cabeza, pero, ¿Por qué Hinata haría ello? Entonces, se detuvo a la mitad de la calle cuando a su mente le llegó su confesión de 7 años atrás. ¿Sería ello? ¿Tendría resentimientos contra él? ¿Lo odiaría acaso?

—Disculpe —alguien lo jaló de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, llamando su atención y haciendo que Naruto volteará a verlo, encontrándose con un niño no mayor de cinco años, de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos marrones mirándole con emoción.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —le sonrió el rubio amigablemente, haciendo que el niño se sonrojará hasta la coronilla.

—Yo…—el niño se inclinó extendiendo una libreta delante del rubio —. S-sería un honor para mí sí me diera su autógrafo Uzumaki Naruto-san —dijo el niño respetuosamente mientras sus manitos temblaban de la emoción, sujetando la libreta.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a que los niños se acercarán pidiéndole autógrafos, que los entrenará o jugará con ellos, ninguno lo había abordado con tanto respeto y buenos modales como este niño.

—Bueno…bueno, Jejjee…no tienes que ser tan formal —le dijo Naruto tomando la libreta y sonriendo— ¿Cómo te llamas, ttebayo?

El niño se sonrojó. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Mi nombre es…

— ¡Hotaru! —para sorpresa de Naruto, vio a Hinata Hyuga salir de entre una multitud de personas, acercarse hacia ellos y deteniéndose delante del niño— ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que no soltarás mi mano.

—Mamá, por favor —susurró el pequeño Hotaru, tratando de llamar su atención y que no lo avergonzara delante de su héroe.

— ¿Mamá? —repitió Naruto y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que el pequeño era el mismo niño con el cual había llegado Hinata a la aldea, ayer por la tarde.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, Hotaru.

—Lo siento, mamá —Hotaru puso cara de arrepentimiento, mirando a su madre con ojitos suplicantes, para que lo perdonará, como usualmente hacia Hinata cada vez que hacia esa carita tan tierna— es que… es que, no podía perder esta oportunidad, ¡mira ahí está, Uzumaki Naruto-san el héroe más grande de la cuarta guerra ninja! No podía perderme no tener su autógrafo —Hotaru trató de decir esto último en un susurro bajo pero estaba tan emocionado por ver a su mayor héroe en el mundo ninja que terminó por decirlo gritando, haciendo enrojecer a Naruto y que Hinata se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—H-Hinata, hola —Naruto sonrió mirando a la ojiperla y tratando de parecer amigable— ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —respondió Hinata, mirándolo.

— ¡Qué bien, ttebayo!

—Sí.

Un silencio algo incómodo rodeó el lugar cuando ninguno supo cómo seguir la conversación. De cierta medida, Naruto no sabía que más preguntar y Hinata no parecía muy interesada en contestar. Siete años sin verse afectaba una amistad de cierta medida, aunque tampoco podía considerarse que Naruto y Hinata hayan sido los grandes amigos.

Eso sólo hacía más incómoda la situación.

—Mamá —dijo de pronto Hotaru señalando a uno y a otro, salvando el momento de silencio— ¿tú conoces a Uzumaki-san?

Naruto casi se cae para atrás con semejante pregunta.

— ¡Claro que sí! Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde la academia ninja, ttebayo —dijo Naruto con entusiasmo y sintiéndose más relajado— y no me digas Uzumaki-san, mejor dime Naruto.

Hotaru jadeó.

— ¿D-de verdad? —El rubio asintió con una sonrisa zorruna— ¡Oíste, mamá! ¡Oíste, mamá!

—Sí, Hotaru —dijo Hinata, sonriendo ligeramente por el entusiasmo y la alegría del niño— pero debemos irnos. Aún faltan muchas cosas que debemos hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Recién nos acabamos de encontrar —dijo con sorpresa Hotaru, sin querer alejarse de su máximo héroe, ahora que lo conocía y tenía la suficiente confianza para llamarlo por su primer nombre— además, no me ha dado su autógrafo.

—Podríamos ir a Ichiraku ramen —sugirió Naruto dubitativo— así podríamos comer un poco y podría firmarte tu libreta.

— ¿Ramen? —Preguntó Hotaru con curiosidad— ¿Qué es ramen?

— ¿Queeeeeeé? ¿No sabes que es el ramen? —dijo Naruto con cara de horror, sin poder creer que en el mundo existiera una persona que no conociera el delicioso y rico ramen que adoraba el rubio. Hotaru sólo negó— entonces, es mi deber mostrártelo, ¡vamos, ttebayo!

—No creo que sea necesario eso —dijo Hinata interviniendo el diálogo entre los dos.

—Mamá, ¿por qué? —preguntó Hotaru

—Sí, Hinata, porque, sólo nos tomará un momento.

—Yo no creo…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, mamá, ¿sí? —Hotaru le puso una carita suplicante—. Te prometo no pedirte nada por un año enterito.

Hinata suspiró.

—Está bien.

Naruto y Hotaru se chocaron las manos, festejando triunfantes haberse salido con la suya.

—Vas a ver Hotaru, el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor del mundo y cuando lo pruebes no querrás comer otra cosa.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, ttebayo.

— ¿Mamá? —Hotaru volteó a ver a Hinata cuando se dio cuenta que no les seguía. Naruto también la vio, esperando que se acercará— ¿no vienes?

Hinata miró a ambos y asintió.

—Sí, Hotaru —tomó la mano del niño y los tres, empezaron a caminar juntos por el mismo camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—A Hinata no le va a gustar —opinó Shino, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a arreglar su casa.

—Si le va a gustar, deja tu negativismo de lado, Shino —dijo Kiba, montando mesas y sillas por el lugar.

—Si quiera le has preguntado si le gustaría que le hicieras una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Bueno, yo… ¡deja de molestar, Shino, y empieza a acomodar todo!

—Solo soy un peón —dijo Shino, con rostro ensombrecido.

Kurenai y su pequeña hija Mirai rieron viendo la interacción entre ambos chicos, mientras hacían hermosas decoraciones a base de globos de colores, que le daban a la sala de la casa de Kiba un aspecto agradable y elegante al lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces, ¡pow! Salió volando por los aires —contaba Naruto a un fascinado Hotaru. Ambos chicos y Hinata se encontraban sentados en la barra de Ichiraku, esperando la llegada de sus tazones de ramen—. Mientras, el otro tipo preparaba su ataque final, yo preparé un Rasengan y el tipo salió huyendo.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro que si, ttebayo! Acaso, crees que mentiría. El futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja jamás te mentiría.

—Claro que no —negó frenéticamente Hotaru— Naruto-san podría hacerte una pregunta.

—Sí, claro, ttebayo.

—Ehhh, pues, Naruto-san, ¿Qué es hokage?

— ¿Queeeeé? ¿No lo sabes? —Naruto se quedó dubitativo pensando como seria la forma tan genial de explicarle al pequeño lo que era ser un hokage de la aldea.

—Es nombrado hokage el ninja más poderoso de la aldea. Elegido por sus habilidades ninjas, que destacan de entre todos los demás y su deber es proteger a su villa de cualquier amenaza que se presente, no importa qué o quién sea que la amenace, su deber es protegerla, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hinata mirando al rubio.

—Sí —dijo Naruto, mirándola, un tanto asombrado. La verdad es que la Hyuga se había quedado callada la mayor parte del camino hacia Ichiraku—. Hinata tiene razón, Hotaru. El deber de un hokage es proteger a su villa de cualquiera que osé amenazarla.

—Eso suena genial y, ¿cuándo serás hokage?

—En menos de seis meses, ttebayo. El día de mi cumpleaños número 25.

Hinata dio un respingo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto, al darse cuenta del sobresalto de la ojiperla.

—No, nada, nada —Hinata desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando al frente, pensativa.

Naruto iba a preguntarle algo, cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de los tazones de ramen, de parte de Teuchi.

—Disfrútenlo —dijo el viejo Teuchi, sonriéndole a los tres.

—Gracias, ttebayo —dijo el rubio siendo imitado por Hinata y Hotaru, tomando sus respectivos ramens.

Naruto estaba disfrutando su ramen cuando la voz ansiosa de Hotaru, lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y los Hokages se casan, Naruto-san? —preguntó Hotaru con inocencia y haciendo derramar a Naruto todo su ramen.

— ¿Q-Qué? —preguntó el rubio recuperándose de su casi asfixia con el ramen.

— ¿Estás casado, Naruto-san? —repitió el niño mirándole con insistencia, incluso Hinata también lo miraba con cierto interés.

—N-no, yo no…aún no…

— ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, yo no…—Naruto no sabía que contestarle. Nunca se había planteado ese tipo de preguntas.

—Hotaru, ¿qué te dije de hacer preguntas tan personales? —Le recordó Hinata al pequeño, mirándolo y salvando al rubio de dar una respuesta—. Incomodan a las personas.

—Lo siento, Naruto-san.

—No pasa nada —dijo Naruto, tratando de no darle ninguna importancia a la pregunta, aunque se preguntó porque se había sobresaltado tanto.

— ¡Naruto-san, Naruto-san! —dijo de pronto Hotaru sorprendiendo a Naruto por su cambio de humor— tengo una idea, ¿quieres escucharla?

—Sí, claro, ttebayo —Naruto sonrió por el entusiasmo del pequeño.

—Podrías venir a casa y entrenar junto con mi mamá y conmigo.

—Hotaru, no crea que sea…—empezó a decir la ojiperla.

— ¿Tú, entrenas, Hotaru?

—Sí, todos los días, quiero convertirme en un gran ninja como mi papá —dijo el niño golpeándose el pecho, orgulloso—. Sabes, Naruto-san, mi papá era el hombre más fuerte de nuestra aldea— le secretó el pequeño, inclinándose hacia el rubio—. Pero, ahora que estamos viviendo con la sensei de mamá, podrías venir a vernos.

—Claro, por supuesto —Naruto y Hotaru se sonrieron en gesto amistoso.

Hinata se levantó de golpe.

—Recordé que debo regresar, aún tenemos mucho que hacer, Hotaru, vámonos.

—Pero mamá…—el niño al ver la inusual mirada seria de Hinata, suspiró y asintió— sí, mamá —bajó del banquillo donde estaba sentado y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia al rubio y sonriéndole con una enorme sonrisa—. Nos vemos después, Naruto-san; fue un gusto conocerlo y gracias por el ramen y el autógrafo —dijo abrazando su libreta con emoción.

—Sí, para mí también fue un gusto, ttebayo —dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

—Nos vemos —dijo Hinata haciendo también una reverencia al rubio.

—Ehhh…—Naruto hizo el amago de levantarse— puedo acompañarlos si quieren.

—No, gracias —respondió Hinata, antes de que Hotaru pudiera decir algo—. Debes tener muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo con nosotros.

—No es ningún problema para mí, dattebayo —Naruto sonrió alegre. Dispuesto a acompañarlos.

—No, gracias, Uzumaki —dijo Hinata con firmeza y mirándolo fijamente. El rubio se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo que decir—. Vámonos, Hotaru —el niño asintió y se despidió del rubio con la mano. Y, así, ambos se perdieron en las calles de Konoha.

Naruto sólo se quedó mirándoles preguntándose sólo una cosa:

¿Por qué le había dolido tanto que lo llamará Uzumaki?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me odia —dijo Naruto sentado en el sofá de la casa de Sakura y Sasuke.

— ¿Odiarte? ¿Quién te odia, Naruto? —preguntó Sakura, sentándose al frente del rubio con Sarada en sus brazos.

—Hinata —dijo el rubio— Hinata me odia.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué habría de odiarte, Hinata? No me digas porque ayer se fue sin despedirse. Naruto ese no es motivo para…

—Sakura-chan, tú no entiendes. Ella hace siete años atrás se me declaró.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura se sorprendió tanto que casi deja caer a la pequeña Uchiha—. ¿Cómo no me enteré de esto? Naruto-baka, porque te guardas todos tus secretos.

—Sakura-chan, por favor, escúchame —le pidió el rubio, algo contrariado.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué le respondiste a Hinata? —preguntó la pelirrosa al ver el rostro de su rubio mejor amigo.

—Yo…yo le dije que no.

— ¿Qué?

Naruto bajó los ojos.

—Le dije que no y luego ella se fue de la aldea.

—Naruto…

—Todo el mundo cree que Hinata se fue a entrenar, pero fue mi culpa que ella se fuera —el rubio apretó los puños, frustrado—. Y ahora me odia, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Me odia y tiene razón de hacerlo, le rompí el corazón.

—Naruto, no puedes afirmar eso. Y si fuera así, tú no la obligaste a irse. Hinata tomó su decisión.

—Pero…

—Hinata es una adulta, ella toma sus propias decisiones, no creo que pueda guardarte rencor por tanto tiempo, además, ¿crees que alguien tan buena como Hinata podría guardar rencor en su corazón? Tal vez haya una explicación más lógica a todo el asunto.

— ¿Tú crees, Sakura-chan? Pero, ¿su actitud?

—Claro que sí. Hinata ha estado fuera por siete años, no sabemos que ha vivido o lo que ha sufrido, Naruto. La vida fuera de la aldea es dura y peligrosa. Además, ella ahora además es madre. Su actitud ha debido cambiar debido a su hijo y los cuidados que ella le ha proporcionado todos estos años.

—Entonces, tú crees que sólo está siendo precavida con nosotros.

—Por supuesto, —afirmó Sakura, mimando a su pequeña hija—. Hinata, ha estado siete años fuera, no va empezar a reír y pegarse a todos. Ahora, tiene otras responsabilidades que atender. Tener un hijo no es fácil, y más si al parecer lo cría, sola.

Naruto recordó la sonrisa de Hinata hacia al pequeño Hotaru y la forma como lo cargó protectoramente en la oficina de Kakashi. Y sus ojos, sus ojos tristes, cuando lo miraba. Entonces, se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

— ¡Voy a renovar los lazos de Hinata con la aldea —dijo levantándose de su asiento y alzando un puño— y mejorar mi amistad con ella y a recuperar su sonrisa! ¡Es una promesa, ttebayo!

Sakura sonrió por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

—Bueno, entonces creo que deberías empezar hoy.

—Ehhh, ¿Por qué lo dices? —Sakura le extendió un pequeño papel donde decía que habría una reunión en la casa de Kiba por el regreso de Hinata a la aldea—Kiba se pasó por aquí y me lo dejó y me dijo que te avisará.

— ¡Esto es genial, ttebayo! —Naruto se levantó—. Voy a alistarme. Gracias por todo, Sakura-chan. Adiós, Sarada-chan`—dijo el rubio, revolviendo los negros cabellos de la niña, quién le puso mala cara.

—Nos vemos después, Naruto —la pelirrosa miró con una sonrisa la salida de su amigo y luego se volteó a mirar a su preciosa hija—. Sarada-chan tenemos que alistarte para una bonita fiesta —la bebé frunció el ceño— ahhh, Sarada, tienes la misma cara agria de tu padre —la pelirrosa rió, mientras su bebé la veía sin entender.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche llegó sin prisas ni problemas a la aldea oculta de la Hoja. Hinata estaba en la cocina de Kurenai preparando tres tazas de delicioso chocolate caliente, con gesto pensativo.

—Necesito hablar con el hokage-sama con urgencia —pensaba Hinata, mirando a la luna por la ventana de la cocina—. Aún necesito contarle muchas cosas —recordó su encuentro con el Uzumaki en la tarde y frunció el ceño— y él tiene que contarme muchas otras.

Mientras, en la sala de la casa de sus sensei, Hotaru y Mirai, jugaban a armar un rompecabezas.

—Eso no va ahí —protestaba la hija de Kurenai, peleando con el pelinegro por una ficha del rompecabezas.

—Sí, va ahí, ¡mira, mira! —Hotaru apretó la ficha en el tablero del rompecabezas, haciendo que todas las demás se salieran de su sitio y cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

— ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!

— ¡Niño tonto!

— ¡Niña fea!

A Mirai le salió una vena en la frente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Fea! O acaso, ¿quieres que te lo deletree? —dijo Hotaru sonriéndole con malicia, haciendo enojar a Mirai— F-E…

—Estas muerto, niño tonto —Mirai se lanzó encima del pequeño Hotaru y ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo, jalándose el cabello en una pelea infantil.

— ¡Aquí está su chocolate caliente! —Dijo Hinata entrando a la sala con una bandeja con las tazas de chocolate caliente, cuando se percató de la batalla campal entre los dos niños— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

— ¡Él/ella fue! —Acusaron a la vez ambos niños señalándose uno al otro—  
¡Deja de imitarme! —volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y se miraron con una venita en la frente, molestos— ¡Yo lo dije primero!

— ¡Cállate! —dijo Mirai, mirándole mal

— ¡Cállate, tú! —contraatacó Hotaru, ambos lanzándose rayitos con la mirada.

—Lo mejor sería que dejarán de pelear —advirtió la ojiperla mirando a ambos niños— o no les daré de tomar este delicioso chocolate —dijo esto último con una sonrisa sincera.

—No, no —ambos niños se pelearon entre ellos, para sentarse primero en el sofá y recibir su chocolate.

Hinata rió y le entregó a cada uno de los niños una taza. En ese momento, se escucharon dos fuertes toquidos en la puerta.

—Kiba —dijo Hinata al abrir la puerta y ver a su amigo un tanto sudoroso y cansado— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No, no —negó el Inuzuka, sonriendo— pero necesito que me acompañes a un lado.

La ojiperla volteó a ver a los niños, quiénes hacían una carrera para ver quién terminaba primero su chocolate.

—No puedo ahora, Kurenai-sensei no está en casa y no puedo dejar a los niños solos.

—Pues, llevémoslos —Kiba sonrió con una sonrisa divertida—. Niños, —gritó el chico, entrando en la casa— niños vamos a salir.

— ¡Tío Kiba! —Mirai sonrió y corrió a los brazos del chico, feliz—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —miró con mala cara a Hotaru— sólo que ese niño es fastidioso.

—No es cierto —el niño miró al Inuzuka, con gesto inocente— ella es la que me ha estado molestando.

—Hotaru no pelees más —dijo Hinata llegando y tomando una casaca para el niño y poniéndosela— vamos a salir.

Los niños sonrieron y salieron primero de la casa, atrás iban los adultos, conversando.

— ¿Para qué vamos a ir a tu casa? —Hinata miró a Kiba, un tanto curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa.

Hinata suspiró.

—Detesto las sorpresas —dijo viendo a los pequeños corriendo delante de ellos— sólo me han traído problemas.

—Ehhh —el chico le miró sin entender.

—Nada, no dije nada.

Kiba la miró.

—Hinata, sé que no debería preguntártelo, pero, ¿quién es el padre de tu hijo? ¿Dónde está? —Hinata se detuvo a mirarle— ¿fue por él que te fuiste de la aldea?

—Su nombre era Hiro y era el hombre más extraordinario que he conocido en mi vida y no, no me fui por él, —Hinata siguió caminando y volteó a mirarlo— y murió hace dos años, no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Kiba se quedó parado, impresionado. Al salir de su estupor corrió a alcanzar a la ojiperla y al llegar a su lado, la tomó de un brazo.

—Hinata, ¿es cierto eso? —La Hyuga, apretó los puños— ¿es cierto?

—No me hagas caso. Sólo bromeaba.

—Hinata…

—Debemos apresurarnos los niños se están alejando —se soltó del agarre de su amigo y siguió andando.

Kiba no dijo nada y el resto del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio.

—Hotaru, —llamó la ojiperla cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo— Mirai, no deben alejarse demasiado. Ahora, esperemos a llegue Kiba.

—No, mejor entremos —dijo Mirai, empujando la puerta y entrando a la casa.

—Espera, —Hinata tomada de la mano de Hotaru dieron un paso adelante y una luz la encandiló en su llegada.

— ¡Sorpresa! —un grito la recibió en la casa y para completa sorpresa de Hinata, vio a todos sus compañeros de la academia, allí.

—Hinata —Ino Yamanaka fue la primera en abrazarla— pero mírate que cambiada estas. Te ves muy bonita.

—Err, gracias —dijo la chica un tanto cortada— pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

—Te hicimos una fiesta sorpresa —dijo Kurenai sonriéndole, mientras Mirai saltaba a sus brazos.

— ¿En serio? —en ese momento llegaron TenTen. Lee y Gai-sensei, quiénes la saludaron contentos y se sentaron en la mesa con bocadillos. Luego, siguieron Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai. Para finalmente, dar paso al equipo 7.

—Hinata, hola —Sakura acompañada de Sasuke y Sarada en brazos del pelinegro se acercaron a la ojiperla—. Un gusto volver a verte.

—Buenas noches —Hinata les dio una breve reverencia y sin poderlo evitar, la ojiperla se fijó en la niña en los brazos del Uchiha—. Es una linda niña, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Oh, su nombre es Sarada y es nuestra hija —dijo Sakura mientras el Uchiha rodeó con sus brazos un hombro de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Su hija? —peguntó Hinata con sorpresa— pero creí…

—Lo lamento, lo lamento, ttebayo —dijo Naruto entrando corriendo al lugar, cansado— me quedé dormido pero ahora estoy listo para darle la sorpresa a Hina…—el ojiazul se dio cuenta que la Hyuga ya se encontraba ahí y se rascó la cabeza avergonzado—. Jejejejje, hola Hinata.

—Hola.

— ¡Naruto-san! —Hotaru saltó haciéndose notar por el rubio, quién sonrió al ver al niño.

—Hola, Hotaru, ¿cómo estás? —le sonrió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna y alborotándole el cabello en gesto amistoso.

—Muy bien, muy bien, aunque la hija de Kurenai-san es muy molesta.

— ¡Hotaru! —le dijo Hinata señalando a Mirai detrás de ella.

—Creo que mejor me voy a comer pastel —dijo el niño, corriendo a la mesa de los bocadillos.

—Que divertido es, ttebayo —dijo el rubio, mirando a Hotaru, quién hablando con Shino y el recién llegado Kiba.

—Sí, tiene un sentido del humor que siempre lo mete en problemas —Hinata también miró al niño.

—Hey, Teme, Sakura-chan; trajeron a Sarada-chan —dijo Naruto notando a la dulce niña en brazos de su padre.

—Hola, dobe —dijo Sasuke.

—Hola, Naruto —asintió la pelirrosa— sí, decidimos traerla para que la vean.

—Permiso, los dejo conversar a su gusto —Hinata se alejó y se acercó a la mesa donde su hijo y su equipo conversaban animadamente.

—Creo que va ser más difícil de lo que creí —Dijo Naruto rascándose el cabello.

— ¿Qué dices, dobe? —preguntó el Uchiha, sin entender.

—Naruto quiere recuperar la amistad de Hinata —le dijo Sakura.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad? Y, ¿por qué?

Naruto desvió la vista.

—Voy a beber algo —dijo, alejándose sin escuchar su respuesta.

Habían pasado dos horas desde iniciada la fiesta sorpresa de Hinata, y Naruto no había podido conversar adecuadamente con la ojiperla, y eso lo frustraba enormemente.

—Tonta suerte, ttebayo —dijo Naruto en el patio trasero de los Inuzuka, donde estaba un hermoso jardín zen, con una pequeña laguna llena de peces, el rubio se agachó y puso un dedo en medio de la laguna atrayendo algunos peces alrededor de su dedo, con tan mala suerte que uno terminó mordiéndolo— ay, ay, ttebayo, eso duele. Acaso, ¿tengo que tener tanta mala suerte hoy?

—Al parecer sí —dijo Hinata levantándose de una silla plegable en un rincón del patio.

—Ehhh, Hinata, hola —el pez aún seguía en su dedo, para su vergüenza y lo peor es que no lo soltaba— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me sentí un poco aburrida y salí a tomar un poco de aire —Hinata se acercó al rubio y miró su dedo con el pez en él—. Al parecer no quiere soltarte.

—Ehhh —Hinata señaló el pez y Naruto rió, avergonzado. Hinata, tomó su mano y con suavidad dejó caer al pez en el pequeño laguito —. Gracias, ttebayo.

—De nada —Hinata lo soltó y se alejó de él, y miró el lago mientras los peces revoloteaban—. Vaya, son peces luchadores japoneses —dijo la ojiperla en una aguda observación.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Naruto, sin saber que más decir. La verdad, es que no conocía nada de peces.

Hinata volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de que el Uzumaki le devolviera la mirada.

—Sería mejor que regresé —dijo la Hyuga, cambiando su mirada amable por una seria y dispuesta a irse.

—Espera, —Naruto la tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera— ¿podríamos conversar un momento?

— ¿Sobre qué? —dijo ella soltándose de su agarre pero escuchándolo.

—Bueno, este…Hinata, sé que han pasado mucho tiempo pero me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Volver a ser amigos? —Preguntó la ojiperla— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Bueno…eh. Han pasado siete años desde que nos vimos y me gustaría que renováramos nuestros lazos de amistad, por lo que pasó hace siete años atrás…ya sabes por lo de tu confesión. No quiero que por ese pequeño error, dejáramos de ser amigos —Naruto se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata cuando la mirada confundida de Hinata pasó a ser una mirada irritada.

— ¡Error! ¡Eso no fue…! —la ojiperla se contuvo mordiéndose los labios, calmándose y cambiando de expresión— ¡No necesito que me hagas favores! ¡O me regales tu disque amistad! —le dijo ella, molesta—. No te la he pedido ni quiero que tú me la des.

—Espera, Hinata. No quise decirlo de esa manera.

—Pues, lo dijiste —Dijo, apartándose de él—. ¡Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas en paz!

—Espera, Hinata.

—Buenas noches, Uzumaki —dijo ella aún irritada y alejándose del lugar.

—Soy un idiota, ttebayo —dijo el rubio al ver a Hinata adentrarse a la fiesta y no voltear ni a verlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creí que te quedarías más tiempo en tu fiesta de bienvenida —dijo Kakashi viendo la aldea de la Hoja, desde el techo de la oficina del hokage.

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—Es usted muy gracioso, hokage-sama.

El Hatake se alzó de hombros.

—Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? —Hinata no dijo nada y Kakashi suspiró—. Puedes decirlo, Hinata. Sé que para algo has venido a verme si ya son pasadas de la medianoche.

—Al parecer muchas cosas han pasado en la aldea, de las cuáles no fui informada —Hinata miró con fijeza la espalda del hokage—. ¿Cuándo se supone que me iba a decir que Uzumaki iba volverse hokage en tan poco tiempo?

—Ahhh —Kakashi se rascó la cabeza en gesto distraído— te has enterado.

— ¿Iba a ocultármelo? —preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja.

—No creía que te importará.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

—Sólo lo digo porque detestó que me oculten las cosas.

El Hatake la miró.

—Tal vez, pero no lo creí necesario. Hay asuntos más importantes que deberíamos atender, ¿no es así? —Hinata asintió no muy segura— ¿Tienes algo más que quieras preguntarme?

—Sí —dijo Hinata, apretando una mano con otra—. ¿Ha habido informes de las otras aldeas sobre él? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Recién han pasado dos días desde que llegaste, Hinata. Las aldeas recién están organizándose. Y he mandado Ambus a la frontera a buscar información.

— ¿Ambus? —Hinata bufó—. No hicieron nada años atrás y ahora pretende que lo hagan ahora. Sólo son una pérdida de tiempo. Son unos inútiles, jamás llegan cuando se les necesita.

—Hinata, debes calmarte —dijo Kakashi con advertencia.

— ¿Calmarme? ¿Quieres que me calmé cuando mi sola presencia en la aldea la pone en un terrible peligro? Acaso, no entiende que ese maniático me está buscando.

—Hinata, no podemos hacer nada, salvo esperar.

La ojiperla se tomó la cabeza.

—Lo mejor para todos sería que yo me fuera de la aldea —dijo con tristeza Hinata.

—Eso sólo sería arriesgarte innecesariamente y exponer a Hotaru a un peligro inminente.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Hinata entre dientes— ese ha sido el único motivo que me ha detenido para no irme de la aldea.

—Hinata, —Kakashi caminó hasta la ojiperla y le tomó de los hombros—sólo espera un poco más de tiempo antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Las otras aldeas también están al tanto de todo y están poniendo todo su empeño en recolectar la información necesaria para atraparlo. Estoy seguro que pronto tendremos más noticias.

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, supongo. Ahora, debo irme —Hinata se alejó del peliplata y retrocedió dispuesta a irse, pero antes de irse volteó a verlo—. Avíseme cuando tenga noticias y buenas noches, hokage-sama.

—Buenas noches —la chica desapareció en la noche, mientras Kakashi suspiraba—. Y, siento haberte puesto esta carga tan pesada, Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sigilo y la rapidez eran técnicas esenciales para cualquier ninja y más para Hinata, quién ha sido miembro de un equipo de rastreo. Así que le fue fácil burlar la seguridad de los halcones mensajeros de Kakashi, tomó uno y escribió un rápido mensaje y lo lanzó al aire en medio de la noche.

Mientras, veía desaparecer al halcón en la distancia, Hinata se sintió repentinamente cansada. Tal vez, debería confiar más en Kakashi y en sus decisiones, pero ella sabía que no podía cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que las respuestas llegarán por sí solas.

Ahora, más que nunca debía actuar y proteger a la aldea.

No podía permitirse cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO:**

 **Como verán poco a poco se están revelando los sucesos de esos siete años que estuvo fuera Hinata. Pero, mientras más preguntas se responden, más preguntas se crean alrededor de toda la trama:**

 **¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurrió siete años atrás? ¿Por qué Kakashi parece culparse? ¿Quién es la persona a quién Hinata le escribió y será importante para la trama? ¿Y quién es la persona que busca dañar a Hinata y a Hotaru? ¿La relación de Naruto y Hinata mejorará con el tiempo?**

 **Espero poder leer todas sus teorías en los reviews. Porque este fic no es una típica historia de romance ni todo es lo que parece, y el misterio está presente en cada capítulo.**

 **P.D. Para poder explicar un poco más de cada personaje dejaré este pequeño databook en los capítulos.**

 **DATABOOK DE LA HISTORIA:**

 **Hotaru es un niño de cinco años de edad, tiene el cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos marrones, físicamente es muy parecido a su fallecido padre. Es un niño tranquilo, bondadoso y de buenos modales, pero cuando esta emocionado suele hablar muy rápido alzando la voz, también es muy curioso y por ello siempre está preguntando muchas cosas (muchas veces muy vergonzosas). Admira a Naruto por ser un gran shinobi y por todas las aventuras que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida. Hotaru, será el lazo que una y también separe a Naruto y Hinata a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo llamado: "Hotaru"**

 **Esperen, esperen que el capítulo aún no termina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Un halcón? —El hombre de ojos azules miró con sorpresa cuando aquel halcón que se detuvo en su aldea, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el halcón se detuvo y dejo caer una carta a su lado. La tomó en sus manos y leyó la pequeña nota.

" _Ya sé que mi carta te parecerá sorpresiva, después de nuestro último encuentro, pero necesito tu ayuda. Necesito toda la información que tengas sobre ÉL, estoy atrapada en Konoha, sin posibilidad de salir por el momento._

 _Lamento haberte molestado,_

 _Hinata._

El chico sonrió, recordando a la determinada y bella mujer de ojos perlas que había conocido hace un año atrás.

Escribió una rápida nota y se la entregó al halcón, quién salió volando apenas la recibió.

" _Cuenta con ello, dulce y fuerte Hinata._

 _PD. Espero que nuestro futuro encuentro sea mejor que el anterior."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora, sí terminó. Espero sus comentarios, sus hipótesis, teorías y todo lo que se les ocurra.**

Nos leemos.


	4. capítulo 3: Momentos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _La vida está llena de momentos: unos son cálidos, otros amargos, tristes o alegres, pero, otros,_

 _otros son especiales, únicos, irrepetibles,_

 _sólo tienes que aprender a descubrirlos…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: MOMENTOS**

Existen tres cosas que debes saber sobre Hotaru, para poder entenderlo:

Primero, ama con todo su pequeño corazón a Hinata, no existe nadie que pueda rivalizar con ese amor.

Segundo, tiene como sueño volverse un ninja de gran nivel, fuerte y hábil como su padre.

Tercero, odiaba, odiaba, odiaba levantarse temprano.

—A levantarse, Hotaru —anunció Hinata, entrando a la habitación, vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento: un pantalón ninja negro y una camiseta del mismo color.

—No, mamá, aún tengo sueño —se quejó el pequeño, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza y negándose a salir de su cómoda y calientita cama.

—Bueno, si es así —dijo Hinata poniendo las manos tras la espalda y saliendo de la habitación— entonces le diré a Mirai-han, que entrené conmigo. Nos vemos después, Hotaru.

—Esta bie…—dijo el niño hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Hinata— ¿Qué? ¡No! con ella, no —protestó y saltando de la cama, siguiendo a la ojiperla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento, tomando un delicioso desayuno.

El ruido de su respiración y los cubiertos moviéndose eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Todo era tranquilo y pacífico.

—Uh, esto es deprimente —dijo Naruto, estirándose en su silla y mirando al techo, y aunque desde niño estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y a la soledad de su departamento, ello no lo hacía menos soportable—. Se siente todo muy solitario y…vacío —suspiró.

Aunque ahora era un hombre adulto, casi de 25 años, admirado por todos en el Mundo Shinobi por sus técnicas, su voluntad de fuego, el nunca rendirse y a punto de cumplir su sueño de ser hokage. En ese pequeño departamento todo era diferente: ahí era el niño solitario que deseaba llamar la atención de los adultos y que no ignorarán su existencia, allí no era ni fuerte ni admirado ni querido ni tenía su sonrisa radiante y despreocupada; allí sólo era Naruto.

Y dolía, dolía y no sabía porque, dolía porque eran en esos momentos que Naruto se daba cuenta que estaba solo.

Solo y vacío.

Mientras, sus amigos empezaron a elegir pareja, casarse e incluso tener hijos, él se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mejorar como shinobi, a pulir sus técnicas, a ser más fuerte, más resistente, a tomar misiones peligrosas que le dieran prestigio como ninja y labrarle su camino como shinobi.

Claro, esa experiencia lo había hecho desarrollarse como un ninja hecho y derecho: sus técnicas, tácticas y planeamiento para llevar una misión y ejecutarla mejoraron considerablemente si lo comparaban como era cuando era un gennin de doce años, en ese aspecto era un ninja maduro con experiencia en misiones peligrosas y arriesgadas.

Pero, sí se le comparaba con su aspecto como hombre, Naruto era tan experimentado como un niño de cinco años.

Incluso, nunca había salido en una cita con una chica (no por falta de interesadas, sino que él mismo había rechazado todas las propuestas que sus amigos y amigas intentaron para que el rubio saliera con alguien).

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No estuvo interesado en ninguna chica que le presentaron y a la única que vio como un posible interés amoroso, al final no había sido nada más que un pequeño capricho de niño y terminó queriéndola pero como mejor amiga.

Naruto bufó. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello después de todo?

— ¿Y los hokages se casan, Naruto-san? —había preguntado Hotaru en Ichiraku, dejándolo sin respuesta y si Hinata no hubiera intervenido a su favor, hubiera podido darse cuenta de la confusión que sacudió esa pregunta en su cabeza.

Casarse era un compromiso grande, grandísimo. Naruto nunca había pensado en ello, pero cuando Hotaru lo preguntó algo en Naruto pareció activarse o reactivarse, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero que sucedió algo, lo hizo.

Claro, que los hokages se casaban, su padre se casó con su madre, y Hashirama Senju también, incluso el Tercero, pero Kakashi ni Tsunade ni el Segundo lo habían hecho.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos en la cabeza? A él que le importaba si los hokages anteriores se habían casado o no, no era su asunto.

"Una familia es la constitución básica de una sociedad, un lugar de protección, de amor y de pertenencia" —había escuchado de Sai, cuando había anunciado el nacimiento de Inojin.

De pertenencia había dicho Sai, un lugar donde sería acogido, querido, un lugar que sería suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Un lugar que él nunca había conocido y pero internamente quería tener. Acaso, ¿su sueño de ser hokage no era un equivalente a ser un padre, un protector para la aldea, alguien quién los cuidaría de la misma forma que un padre protegía a sus pequeños hijos del peligro?

—Hoy estas muy intenso, Naruto —le dijo Kurama desde su interior.

El rubio rió.

—Exageras, Kurama —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Pero se dio cuenta que Kurama tenía razón. Hoy estaba muy intenso, demasiado.

Terminó de desayunar a trompicones, se levantó de un salto y empezó a crear planes en su mente, planes que lo mantuvieran ocupado, y lo alejarán de esos pensamientos. Primero, limpió todo su departamento (incluido baño, cocina y su habitación), hizo las compras semanales (un par de cientos de tazones de ramen, para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena) y finalmente, extendió en la mesa una gran cantidad de pergaminos, los cuáles debía revisar como un entrenamiento para su futuro puesto como hokage (aunque, Naruto creía que Kakashi sólo le estaba pasando el trabajo que no quería hacer).

Abrió el primer pergamino, un segundo, un tercero, hasta llegar al último. Revisó todos, los corrigió y los mejoró e incluso creó nuevas formas de llevar a cabo cada una de las misiones que aparecían en los pergaminos pero incluso así, su mente no dejaba de trabajar en aquellos pensamientos.

"Amor"

"Familia"

"Lazos"

"Un lugar de pertenencia"

Se levantó de golpe, de repente se sentía asfixiado, asfixiado por el departamento que habitaba solo, asfixiado por la vida que llevaba, asfixiado de esos recuerdos, recuerdos donde estaba solo, donde sentía el desprecio de la aldea, donde sentía ese nudo en su garganta y ese vacío en su corazón, que había intentado acallar todos esos años.

—Debo salir de aquí —era el único pensamiento de Naruto, mientras cruzaba a zancadas su departamento y salía a la calle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurenai miró con sorpresa al rubio parado delante de su puerta.

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntó la kunoichi— que sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

—Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei —saludó el Uzumaki— y muy bien, gracias, ttebayo.

—A que debo tu sorpresiva visita.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza. Cuando había escapado de su departamento deambuló por la aldea, tratando de quitarse esa opresión dolorosa que se instaló en pecho, caminó sin rumbo, sin orientación y cuando vio la casa de Kurenai a lo lejos, una imperiosa necesidad de ver a Hotaru y a Hinata, le hizo ir corriendo y tocar la puerta de la kunoichi especialista en genjutsu.

—Vine a ver a Hotaru —y era cierto. Quería verlo y ver su pequeña sonrisa. Y, a Hinata también, pero esto no pudo decirlo sin saber porque.

—Oh —Kurenai miró hacia dentro— no creo que pueda verte ahora.

—Eh, ¿por qué? —preguntó el rubio. No quería regresar a su departamento. No, ahora al menos. Sentía que si regresaba a su departamento vacío, terminaría ahogándose con esa desesperación que se estaba haciendo presente en él.

—Bueno, no creo que sea un problema, pasa, pasa —le alentó la mujer haciéndole entrar, cerrando la puerta y conduciéndole por un pasillo hasta el patio de atrás, donde había un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, mientras le comentaba un par de cosas y Naruto contestaba con monotonía — allí están —señaló Kurenai, justo en el momento que Mirai derribaba con un golpe certero al pequeño Hotaru.

— ¡Muy bien, Mirai! —alentó Hinata, parada estratégicamente a un lado de los niños y acercándosele a darles nuevas indicaciones. Su voz era suave pero firme, mientras entrenaba a los niños.

Entonces, Hinata empezó a hacer poses de taijutsu básicos mientras alentaba a los niños a imitarla.

—Los ha estado entrenado desde el amanecer —le informó Kurenai cuando Naruto sin darse cuenta se había detenido a admirar el entrenamiento que Hinata le enseñaba a los niños, no sabía porque pero sus movimientos se le hacían familiar, ¿Dónde los había visto antes?— y me alegra mucho porque Mirai necesita un poco de entrenamiento, ya tiene casi nueve años y su formación como ninja es muy importante a esta edad, ¿no crees, Naruto?

— ¿Eh? —Naruto parpadeó y se dio cuenta que Kurenai le miraba esperando que le respondiera algo que él no había prestado atención— yo… jejejej —Naruto se rascó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado. La verdad, es que no había perdido de vista los movimientos de la Hyuga, y estaba tan concentrado en ello, que no se percató de nada mas a su alrededor.

— ¡Naruto-san! —la voz de Hotaru interrumpió cualquier cosa que el rubio pudiera decir. El niño llegó corriendo hasta su lado y cuando el rubio lo miró se dio cuenta que su carita se encontraba roja por el esfuerzo y con gotas de sudor, atrás el entrenamiento se había detenido, y Mirai y Hinata, observaban al recién llegado—. ¡Naruto-san, que bueno que haya venido a vernos! —La emoción de Hotaru por volver a verlo era palpable, incluso para un hombre tan denso como Naruto—. Justo en este momento estoy entrenando con mamá y con Mirai —esto último lo dijo con un ligero fastidio en la voz pero se volvió a animar y le sonrió a Naruto— pero usted también puede entrenar con nosotros.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Hotaru…—Naruto dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver al niño y algo dentro suyo se sintió algo más cálido a ver la sonrisa del niño y la alegría que éste siempre mostraba al verlo, iba decir algo más, pero en ese momento llegaron Mirai y Hinata. La pequeña estaba igual de sudorosa que Hotaru pero tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Hinata, por otro lado, tenía su ropa de entrenamiento sin una brizna de suciedad, tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo que le despejaba la vista y hacia resaltar sus ojos perlados, claro también le facilitaba llevar a cabo el entrenamiento de los niños y finalmente tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pintando sus labios, cuando lo miró. Parecía estar alegre esa mañana.

—Buenos días —dijo Mirai con respeto al rubio y dándole una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola, Mirai-chan, Hinata —miró a la ojiperla, quién le devolvió la mirada y lo saludó con cordialidad.

—Buenos días, Uzumaki. A, ¿qué debemos tu mañanera visita? —le preguntó Hinata con un rastro de diversión en la voz. Mirai a su lado, se tapaba el rostro, conteniendo la risa.

—Eh, yo…bueno…—estaba demás decir que la sorpresa del rubio era mayúscula comparando la actitud seria y reservada que Hinata había mantenido con él desde el retorno de la Hyuga a la aldea.

— ¡Vino a verme, mamá! —saltó Hotaru, llamando la atención en él.

—Sí, parece que tenía mucha prisa por verte —dijo Hinata y Mirai a su lado estalló en risas.

— ¿Qué pasa, ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto sin entender y Hinata compadeciéndose de su confusión, le señaló su cabeza, donde para su vergüenza se encontraba su gorrito de dormir que usaba desde niño—. Yo no me di cuenta —el rubio se avergonzó y lo quitó rápidamente de su cabeza, ¡no podía creer que había salido así de su casa!

—Eso se nota —dijo Kurenai riendo también.

—Esa cosa parecía que se estuviera comiendo su cabeza —rió Mirai, sin poder contenerse.

— ¡No sé burlen así de Naruto-kun! —protestó Hotaru alzando la voz. A su lado, Hinata quedó rígida por un momento pero sólo Kurenai pareció percatarse de ello—. Esto…quiero decir —el niño miró al rubio con el rostro avergonzado— no quise ser irrespetuoso —musitó el niño. Era sabido que en el mundo shinobi, los niños le debían respeto a sus mayores, (es por ello que se utilizaba el sama, el san y muchos sufijos a las mayores autoridades de una aldea) más si estos eran ninjas legendarios como lo era Naruto Uzumaki, un niño por ahí, sin ningún parentesco o familiaridad como era Hotaru no debía llamar con tanta confianza a Naruto, más si éste no le había permitido tal confianza.

—No te preocupes, ttebayo —dijo Naruto desordenándoles los cabellos— no me molesta, es más puedes llamarme así si quieres.

El niño asintió aún avergonzado, pero con los ojos resplandecientes.

—Bueno, como ves estamos algo ocupados —dijo Hinata de repente, llamando la atención del rubio— puedes visitar en otro momento a Hotaru. Ahora debemos entrenar —al parecer regresaba la seria y reservada Hinata Hyuga.

—Yo…

—Pero, ¿qué dices Hinata? —Interrumpió Kurenai, viendo tan inesperada falta de modales de parte de la chica, pero decidió replantear la situación— ya es hora de un descanso para los niños, han estado entrenando muy duro. ¿Por qué no le pides a Naruto que entrené contigo mientras tanto? Claro, no te importa, ¿no, Naruto?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —se apresuró a confirmar Naruto antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar.

—Ya tengo con quién entrenar, gracias —se apresuró a decir Hinata.

—Sí, pero esta mañana te estabas quejando que Kakashi había mandado a Shino y a Kiba a una misión así que ahora ya no tienes con quien entrenar —Hinata intentó replicar pero sin poder encontrar ningún argumento válido, se limitó a mirar mal a Kurenai, sabiendo lo que planeaba.

—Hotaru toma tu misma posición, tú igual Mirai —dijo Hinata dándoles la espalda y encaminándose al fondo del patio.

—Creo que eso salió bien.

—Usted cree eso, Kurenai-sensei —dijo el rubio dubitativo.

—Uzumaki, ¿vienes o no? —se escuchó la voz de Hinata, mientras los niños ya tomaban sus posiciones.

—Sí, ya voy, ttebayo —respondió el rubio.

—Suerte —dijo la mujer, viéndolo irse y reunirse al lado de Hinata. Esperaba de todo corazón que Naruto pudiera sacar de esa dura coraza que Hinata parecía haber construir alrededor de sí misma todos esos años fuera de la aldea.

Suspiró y se adentró a la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mirai derribó por tercera vez consecutiva al pequeño Hotaru.

—Hotaru, concéntrate —replicó Hinata, mirando la pelea entre ambos niños— estas dejando ver tus puntos débiles. Mirai está leyéndote como un libro.

—Ya sé —protestó el niño, molesto consigo mismo y tratando de concentrarse en su pelea, pero Mirai era muy ágil y no podía darle ningún golpe porque ella los repelía. Frustrado se lanzó a atacarla.

Naruto mientras tanto observaba la pelea entre ambos niños y le sorprendía la gran agilidad y destreza que mostraba Hotaru para ser un niño de cinco años, pero era notorio que Mirai siendo tres años mayor que él, era más fuerte. El Uzumaki volteó a ver a Hinata, encontrándola mirando la pelea, concentrada.

—Hotaru es muy bueno —le dijo.

La Hyuga asintió.

—Tiene grandes habilidades para ser un ninja en el futuro. Lo malo es que es demasiado confiado e impaciente —dijo Hinata, con gesto serio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —en ese momento Hotaru lanzó un golpe limpio que le dio a Mirai pero ésta devolviéndole el golpe hizo que se golpeará duramente la cabeza contra suelo.

La seriedad siempre presente en la mirada de Hinata cambió a preocupada cuando vio al pequeño en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza.

— ¡Hotaru! —la Hyuga corrió y se acercó al niño revisándole, en un gesto angustiado.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento —se disculpaba Mirai, asustada— no quise lastimarlo, sólo me defendí.

Hinata no le respondió y sólo se dedicó a tomar al niño en sus brazos, dándose cuenta que tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza, en ese momento, Naruto llegó al lado de la pelinegra.

—Lo siento, lo siento —decía Mirai.

—Mirai, ve a mi habitación y trae el botiquín que está en mi cómoda —le pidió Hinata a la nerviosa niña.

—H-hai —Mirai asintió y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

— ¿Es grave? —preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

—No, sólo que Mirai estaba demasiado nerviosa y preocupada, con eso se tranquilizará —Hinata palmeó la mejilla del niño, haciéndole reaccionar—. Hotaru, ¿me escuchas? —Preguntó Hinata con suavidad y ternura— ¿Hotaru?

El pequeño parpadeó confundido y cuando vio a su madre, se tranquilizó.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó?

Hinata le sonrió.

—Te caíste.

— ¿En serio? —Hinata asintió. Hotaru se tomó la cabeza— ¡auch! —se quejó, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Aquí está el botiquín —anunció Mirai llegando y entregándoselo a Hinata.

—Gracias —la chica ayudó a levantar a Hotaru y le ayudó a sentarse bajó un árbol— quédate quieto mientras se curó está herida ¿está bien?

—Sí.

—Cariño, debiste tener más cuidado, pudiste lastimarte gravemente —le acarició la cabeza y con cuidado empezó a curarlo. Tal vez, Hinata no sabía el ninjutsu médico como Sakura, pero era una especialista en curar todo tipo de heridas. Mirai, a su lado le entregaba solícita algodón, alcohol y todo lo que pidiera la ojiperla, tratando de ayudar.

Naruto sólo observaba toda la escena, sintiéndose un tanto perdido. Él nunca conoció lo que era ser curado por su madre o atendido por sus heridas por una persona querida, pero mientras estuvo observando lo amable y tierna que era Hinata como madre con Hotaru y lo pendiente y preocupada que se mostró por el pequeño, sintió una oleada de respeto y admiración por la chica, como nunca y se alegró por Hotaru por tener una madre que lo quisiera tanto como Hinata lo quería.

—Bien, ya está —dijo Hinata y en la frente del niño se podría apreciar una pequeña venda blanca, protegiendo su reciente herida— ahora, descansa, Mirai y yo continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

—Pero, me siento cansada —protestó la pequeña— además, Hinata-san, usted es más fuerte que yo.

Naruto en ese momento sonrió, se le había ocurrido una idea increíble.

— ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo, ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio señalándose y mirándola con desafío.

Hinata alzó una ceja extrañada y se volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Me estas retando?

—Y que sí lo estoy haciendo —dijo Naruto con tono divertido y mirándola—, acaso, ¿te da miedo?

Hinata se paró delante del rubio, encarándolo.

—Hinata Hyuga no le teme a nada.

— ¿Entonces peleamos?

—Muy bien, peleemos —dijo Hinata— quiero ver cuál es el potencial del futuro hokage.

—Estoy seguro que te sorprenderás, Hinata.

—Tú también, Uzumaki —dijo la Hyuga sonriendo abiertamente— Mirai, Hotaru, quédense ahí, debajo del árbol —les anunció Hinata, alejándose un tanto de los niños y tomando lugar en el centro del lugar—. ¡Adelante, Uzumaki, pelea! —Hinata asumió una posición de pelea delante del rubio.

—Esto va a ser emocionante —dijo Hotaru brillándole los ojos, lleno de emoción.

—Sí —dijo Mirai, asintiendo y mirado a su nueva heroína y a su futuro líder, listos para pelear.

— ¿Lista para perder? —le preguntó Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente.

— ¿Listo para que te humille delante de dos niños? —provocó Hinata, burlándose del rubio.

—Claro que no, ttebayo. Tú serás la humillada al final con mis poderosos ataques.

Hinata rió, divertida.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Vamos, lánzame tu primer ataque, Uzumaki.

—Te vas a arrepentir de ello, ttebayo —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto lanzó un rápido golpe, haciendo que Hinata se agachará e intentará barrerlo con una pierna, pero el rubio previniendo ese ataque saltó e intentó conectar otro golpe que fue rechazado con rapidez.

—Eres rápida —alagó el rubio, admirando la destreza de Hinata para esquivar sus ataques— pero para detenerme necesitarás activar tu Byakugan y cerrar mis puntos de chakra, cosa que no te permitiré por supuesto.

— ¿Y, quién dice que voy a utilizar mi Byakugan? —le dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

— ¿Que dices? —pero Hinata fue más rápida y con un salto empezó a atacarlo, Naruto apenas podía evitar y cubrir las patadas y los puños de Hinata, pero al pelear con la chica se dio cuenta que tenía una muy diferente manera de pelear. Mientras, los Hyugas siempre se caracterizaban por dar golpes en los puntos vitales y ser elegantes. La manera de pelear de Hinata se asemejaba mucho al de sus katas que había aprendido de los sapos, entonces, al tratar de evitar, una patada de la Hyuga, dejo descubierta su defensa, y haciendo que Hinata le diera un golpe en el estómago, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones, Naruto, se tomó el estómago y la miró. El golpe no había sido demasiado fuerte pero el hecho que haya encontrado un hueco en su defensa le parecía increíble— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Hinata negó.

—Primero, tienes que vencerme, U-ZU-MA-KI —deletreó la ojiperla, burlándose.

—Bien, ttebayo. Tú te lo buscaste —Naruto se lanzó a atacarla, pero aunque atacaba y evitaba descubrir su defensa, no pudo acertarle ningún golpe directo, salvo pequeñas excepciones pero esto se lograba cuando Naruto ponía todos sus sentidos en atacarla.

— ¿Te vas a rendir? —Preguntó Hinata después de casi dos horas consecutivas de pelear, ella también se veía agotada, ya que estaba poniendo todo en su empeño en seguir el ritmo de los ataques del rubio, aunque claro, no lo demostraba para no mostrarse débil delante de él.

—No, ttebayo. Y, ¿tú?

—Para nada —ambos se miraron midiendo su siguiente movimiento cuando la voz de Kurenai, los interrumpió.

— ¡Mirai! ¡Hotaru! ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! —les gritó Kurenai desde dentro de la casa— dejen de entrenar y pasen, que es hora de comer.

Los niños se alegraron. Era increíble ver ese tipo de entrenamiento de sus mayores, pero se morían de hambre por la cantidad de energía gastada.

— ¡Sí! Ya quiero comer —celebró Hotaru entrando corriendo en la casa.

—Yo también. Espérame Hotaru —Mirai corrió para alcanzarlo.

Hinata suspiró.

—Bueno, ya oíste. Dejemos el entrenamiento aquí y pasemos antes de que mamá Kurenai nos golpe con su cucharón por llegar tarde a comer —le dijo a Naruto.

— ¿Yo también? —se preguntó el rubio señalándose.

—Dijo tu nombre, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Vamos, Uzumaki, no te hagas de rogar y pasa de una vez —le dijo Hinata pasando por su lado y encaminándose a la casa.

—Hinata…—dijo de repente Naruto, deteniéndola.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó la ojiperla, volteándolo a ver— ¿pasa algo?

—…quería disculparme por lo de la fiesta…—pero cuando vio que Hinata iba a replicar, se apresuró a agregar: —no quería que te lo tomarás de esa forma, soy realmente pésimo para explicarme, yo…esto…fui un baka y no me explique bien y dije cosas que no debí decir, pero fui sincero con mis palabras, ttebayo: ¡quiero que sigamos siendo amigos! ¡y mantener nuestros lazos de amistad! Y llevarnos bien de nuevo, tal vez no como antes, pero sí que pasemos más tiempo juntos, quiero decir, con todos los demás y seguir siguiendo los amigos que fuimos en la Academia…

—Está bien.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —Naruto se sorprendió ya que tenía todo un discurso listo sobre la amistad y los lazos que quería decirle a Hinata.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió Hinata, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja— creo que fui un tanto exagerada mi reacción respecto a lo que dijiste, después de todo, tú haz sido una de las pocas personas que realmente parece alegrarse de mi regreso —dijo Hinata pensando en su padre y su clan.

— ¡Claro que sí, ttebayo! ¡Eres una amiga muy preciada para mí! —agregó Naruto, sonriéndole, abiertamente.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad? —Naruto asintió—. Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿amigos? —dijo el rubio extendiéndole una mano para que la estrechará.

Hinata sonrió.

—Amigos —dijo uniendo sus manos en un apretón fuerte, pero Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y en un rápido movimiento, jaló a Hinata hacia sí mismo y la atrapó en un fuerte y apretado abrazo.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró con rapidez cuando sintió a Naruto tan cerca suyo y pudo percibir su aliento en su rostro.

—Bienvenida a casa, Hinata —le susurró Naruto en el oído.

Hinata cerró los ojos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del rubio le regresó el abrazo.

—Gracias —y por una vez en mucho tiempo, Hinata se sintió tranquila y en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? —preguntó Kurenai, mirando uno y al otro.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo, sonriendo. La mujer miró a Naruto, buscando explicaciones, pero éste se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Vamos a comer —le dijo Kurenai y Naruto asintió.

Ambos entraron al comedor donde Mirai y Hotaru sentados uno al lado de otro, conversaban entre ellos divertidos, con una mesa rebosante de todo tipo de comida y esperando al parecer la llegada de él y de Hinata.

— ¿Y Hinata? —preguntó Kurenai, al no ver a la ojiperla.

—Aquí —dijo ella saliendo de una habitación con el cabello suelto, la cara limpia y sin rastros de haber estado entrenando arduamente— fui a lavarme las manos —y tomó asiento al frente de los niños.

—Bueno, Naruto, ve y lávate las manos antes de comer —le dijo Kurenai, yendo hacia la cocina.

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro —el rubio obedeció. Después de lavarse las manos y el cabello un poco, regresó a la mesa donde tomó asiento al lado de Hinata.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperan? —Preguntó Kurenai, sentada en la cabeza de la mesa— ¡a comer!

— ¡Itadakimas! —gritaron todos y empezaron a comer todas las delicias que Kurenai había preparado.

Para cualquier persona hubiera sido un momento sin importancia, algo que se hacía rutinariamente con la familia, pero para Naruto, quién nunca había compartido un momento como este, lo sentía especial y único.

La risa divertida de Mirai, la cara manchada de comida de Hotaru, mientras Hinata intentaba en vano que se limpiará, la manera preocupada que Kurenai vigilaba que todos tuvieran suficientes raciones de comida. Todo era nuevo para él: la calidez, la unión, la diversión y le gustaba. Mucho.

—Hey —Hinata a su lado, le dio un ligero codazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Q-qué?

—No has tocado tu comida, ¿pasa algo?

El rubio negó.

—No, nada —Naruto empezó a comer mientras atendía la conversación alegre de Hotaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No vas a poder tocarme, si sigues peleando así —le advirtió Hinata a un frustrado Naruto.

Después del almuerzo, continuaron con su entrenamiento aunque los resultados seguían siendo los mismos, el rubio no se rendía en su intento de descubrir la debilidad en el nuevo taijutsu de Hinata.

—Otra vez, ttebayo —le dijo Naruto, terco.

Hinata suspiró.

—Bien —ambos empezaron a atacarse mutuamente, lanzándose patadas, puños, barridas, saltando y esquivando y volviendo a atacar. Entonces, cuando Naruto hizo una barrida, Hinata saltó esquivando el golpe pero no fue muy rápida descubriendo su flanco derecho— "lo encontré" —pensó el rubio y en una patada golpeó a Hinata, mandándola lejos, por la fuerza de su patada—. Oh, rayos —maldijo Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de la patada tan fuerte que le había dado a la Hyuga, corrió hacia ella—. Hinata, lo lamento, creo que no medí mi fuerza.

— ¿Tú crees? —Le respondió Hinata con ironía, sentada en el suelo y frotándose las costillas— ¡Auch, Uzumaki! ¡Sí que pateas fuerte!

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención.

Hinata alzó una mano para que dejara de disculparse.

—Es un entrenamiento, y sino peleas con todas tus fuerzas no servirá de nada, Uzumaki. Somos ninjas y debemos mejorar constantemente nuestras habilidades —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Descubriste la debilidad de mi taijutsu?

Naruto negó y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo.

—Es complicada, apenas si puedo entenderla y aunque la esquivó y te atacó, no la entiendo.

Hinata se apoyó en sus manos y miró al sol escondiéndose en el horizonte.

—Se llama: "la kata del dragón" y es un estilo de lucha que imita la ferocidad y fuerza del dragón, ataca a una velocidad increíble y fuerte, dejándote noqueado en un par de segundos. Realmente me tomó un tiempo aprenderlo y desarrollarlo, ya que es totalmente diferente al juken al cual estoy acostumbrada pero es el mejor para luchar cuando tus reservas de chakra están agotados.

—Vaya, no había escuchado ese tipo de pelea.

—Claro que no, es una técnica de pelea muy antigua y sólo los miembros del clan Nanira pueden aprenderla.

—Y, ¿cómo la aprendiste tú? —en ese momento el día empezó a oscurecerse lentamente y en el oscuro cielo empezaron a aparecer diminutas estrellas.

—El padre de Hotaru me la enseñó —Naruto se quedó estático. No sabiendo que responder, sólo se quedó en silencio, se había dado cuenta que Hinata era reacia a hablar del tema del padre de Hotaru. Cuando Ino intentó lo mismo en la fiesta de bienvenida de la ojiperla, la chica no había dicho nada y elegantemente cambió el tema de conversación, pero Naruto pudo darse cuenta que cuando lo había mencionado, en la voz de Hinata se escuchó un inconmensurable tono de respeto y admiración en su voz y una cuota muy grande de dolor.

Naruto respeto su silencio y no dijo ni pregunto nada, dándole su espacio. Sabía que si la presionaba ella no le diría nada y su reciente amistad podría peligrar, pero decidió que si Hinata deseaba hablar con alguien alguna vez de lo que había sucedido en su pasado, él estaría allí para escucharla.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la voz de Kurenai los llamó para la cena.

—Nos llama —dijo Naruto parándose del suelo y sacudiéndose las ropas.

Hinata asintió.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la casa, pero al momento en que Naruto intentó abrir la puerta, Hinata puso su mano encima de la suya, deteniéndolo.

—Gracias por no preguntar nada —Hinata lo miró a los ojos intensamente y apretó su mano contra la suya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche, mirando el techo de su habitación Naruto rememoró los momentos que había pasado en casa de Kurenai, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió ni solo ni vacío, porque ese día fue especial y lleno de buenos momentos y quería repetirlos, quería volver a sentir esa calidez. Mañana vería de nuevo a Hinata y a Hotaru, y pasado mañana y pasado de ese y eso hacía que su corazón se llenara de calidez y alegría y después de mucho tiempo, Naruto durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **¡TERMINÉ!**

 **Dije que lo iba a publicar el sábado y bueno, lo logré. Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a todas las personas que me pidieron más momentos NaruHina.**

 **Sobre el capítulo:**

 **He intentado demostrar que aunque ambos chicos son ninjas, también son personas, con sus fortalezas y debilidades y con sus propios demonios internos.**

 **Hinata ha mostrado esa coraza para protegerse a lo largo de los primeros capítulos por todo lo que ha sufrido en el pasado; por otro lado, Naruto ha entrado en una etapa de negación o de evasión de sus problemas de niñez y los ha evitado por años, tratando de que todo el mundo crea que él es feliz, cuando claramente no lo es. Por eso recalque el hecho de una familia porque sé que Naruto la desea y el hecho de estar cerca de Hinata y Hotaru le hace darse cuenta de ello.**

 **BUENO, Y COMO RECOMPENSA LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

—Hola cumpleañera —saludó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa y con un regalo en las manos para la pequeña Sarada, cuando llegó al parque de diversiones donde se realizaría la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Uchiha.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué has venido así? —le preguntó la pelirrosa, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el rubio viendo su yukata nueva.

—Se supone que vendríamos con ropa casual —le dijo Sakura suspirando.

— ¿Qué? Pero, el teme me dijo que…—una risa se escuchó de parte del pelinegro y Naruto se enojó— teme, me engañaste. Dijiste que sería una fiesta elegante.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan ingenuo, dobe.

— ¡Teme! —dijo Naruto con una venita hinchada en la frente y tomándolo de la camisa.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo dejaran ustedes dos de pelear? —suspiró la señora Uchiha, fastidiada del comportamiento infantil y peleonero de su marido y su mejor amigo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza —dijo una suave voz, agitada y llamando la atención del rubio.

—Hina…—Naruto sonrió dispuesto a saludarla pero al mirarla se quedó embobado. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hinata con sus ropas de entrenamiento, o ropas desgarbadas y sucias por el entrenamiento, pero allí viéndola vestida con ese hermoso kimono blanco con flores lilas y con el cabello suelto y brillante, se dio cuenta que nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: "Un lugar cálido".**

 **Y si, el NaruHina va a continuar en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que agregar me despido. Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. capìtulo 4: Un lugar cálido

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo promete ser una ruleta de emociones para todos los que lo lean desde: la alegría, la ternura, la nostalgia, el enojo, la risa y por supuesto, momentos NH. Nos leemos, abajo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _y aquella calidez nunca antes sentida, empezaba a llenarlo de una manera tal que empezaba a abrumarlo haciendo que su corazón latiera más y más deprisa y en su ser empezará a llenarse de cálidos sentimientos"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **UN LUGAR CÁLIDO**

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Naruto.

Con los entrenamientos que compartía con Hotaru, Mirai y Hinata, al cual se habían incluido Shino y Kiba, (Hey, yo tengo más derecho de entrenar con ella que tú, ella es mi compañera de equipo después de todo —le había reclamado Kiba, secundado por el Aburame) molestos porque Naruto parecía querer acaparar toda la atención de Hinata, lo cual ellos por supuesto no iban a permitir. Así que para evitar peleas innecesarias, Hinata había acordado entrenar todos juntos en el campo de entrenamiento nº 8. Kiba protestó porque veía como un invasor al rubio en su entrenamiento…

— ¡Nosotros somos un equipo! No necesitamos a Naruto —dijo el Inuzuka mirándolo con desafío.

—Estas celoso porque yo fui elegido hokage y tú no —le respondió Naruto sacándole la lengua en gesto infantil.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, baka?!

—Lo he oíste, baka —contraatacó Naruto. Ambos se miraron con desafío, dispuesto a pelear entre ellos.

—Eh, chicos —llamó Shino ajustándose los lentes— Hinata ya se fue.

Ambos viraron la mirada siguiendo la mano de Shino que apuntaba hacia la calle, por donde Hinata se había ido, aburrida por la pelea de ambos y decidiendo entrenar sola.

—Tú tuviste la culpa —se reclamaron uno al otro y corrieron buscando a la ojiperla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con las cenas diarias en casa de Kurenai al cual era invitado y asistía sin falta, Naruto se sentía muy feliz, y en poco tiempo creó un lazo muy fuerte con el pequeño Hotaru, por el cual cada día que pasaba a su lado sentía un inmenso cariño creciendo más y más en su corazón a medida que más conocía al pequeño.

—Esto se llama kunai —dijo Naruto, mostrándole el arma ninja que guardaba en sus estuches ninja. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, en un campo de entrenamiento— las utilizó en las misiones, son muy buenas para bloquear ataques de armas y espadas y estas —sacó de su otro bolsillo, unas estrellas metales— son shurikens. Las utilizamos para atacar y crear distracciones a nuestros enemigos y atacarlos con ninjutsu —mientras Naruto explicaba todo esto, Hotaru lo escuchaba atentamente sin perderse palabra de lo que decía el ninja rubio— y esas serán las que utilizaremos hoy para entrenar.

A Hotaru le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿De verdad?

Naruto asintió.

—Sí, —Hotaru estiró la mano para tomar un shuriken, pero Naruto negó— pero utilizaras estas —dijo mostrándole un paquete nuevo de shuriken y kunais— estas no tienen filo y no te lastimarán. Hinata me mataría si te ve con algún rasguño —dijo el rubio, ofreciéndole el paquete. Pero, el niño dudó— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No las quieres? Te las estoy regalando.

—Es que yo…bueno…—el niño estaba sonrojado y lo miraba con pena—…yo nunca he tenido ningún tipo de regalo antes —Naruto lo miró con sorpresa, pero Hotaru bajó los ojos al suelo e hizo círculos en la tierra— quiero decir mamá me ha regalado muchos guantes, bufandas y ropa, pero mamá nunca ha tenido suficiente dinero para darme un regalo y yo…bueno…es la primera vez, que alguien…—el niño no continúo pero Naruto lo entendió: Hotaru se sentía emocionado porque alguien a parte de su madre mostraba interés en él y le tenía el suficiente cariño para darle un regalo, aún cuando este sólo fuera un simple estuche de armas para niños.

El rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Él sabía que Hinata había criado sola al niño, ya que Hotaru le contó que su padre había muerto protegiéndolo a él y a Hinata, y no por primera vez se preguntó todas las privaciones a las se verían sometidos día a día sin la ayuda del padre del niño a su lado, tal vez sin comer o una casa en la cual vivir, solos sin que nadie los ayudará, sin que nadie les tendiera una mano. Desprotegidos, con miedo.

Naruto acarició el cabello de Hotaru, de la misma forma que su padre lo hizo al despedirse de él, en la batalla con Pain.

—No te preocupes, Hotaru —Naruto le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente al niño— yo ahora estoy aquí para ti y para Hinata. No los voy a dejar solos.

Hotaru lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con el continuo acoso de sus fangirls:

— ¡Naruto-sempai! ¡Naruto-sempai!

Al rubio se le puso los pelos de punta cuando escuchó esas voces agudas llamándolo, intentó hacerse él que no las había escuchado para escapar, pero por mala suerte, su grupo de fangirls lo rodeó sin remedio.

— ¡Naruto-sempai, le trajimos unos regalos! —le dijo una de ella, al parecer la líder del grupo, depositando en las manos del rubio, grandes y muy costosos regalos.

—Ah, este bueno, gracias, chicas —Naruto les sonrió y una que otra chica dieron suspiros sonrojándose hasta la medula. El rubio se rascó el cabello, avergonzado, no quería ser maleducado ni nada pero en serio quería irse.

—Naruto-sempai, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a comer? Sabemos que le gusta el ramen y por ello decidimos comer allí, no se preocupe nosotras pagaremos por usted, ¿verdad, chicas? —las fans del rubio, asintieron de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder.

Naruto miró a un lado y al otro, en pánico, recordaba casi con miedo la primera y única vez que había aceptado su invitación (no quería ser como el Teme, que rechazaba a todas, así que aceptó), lo cual fue un grave error. Las chicas lo tomaban del brazo, lo llevaban de un lado a otro, ¡incluso, una intento besarlo! Kami, apenas si había salido con vida de ese encuentro. Naruto sonrió, con sonrisa fingida y escapó antes de que sus locas fans decidieran seguirlo. Vio a unos niños jugando y decidió darle sus regalos, no es que fuera malo ni nada por el estilo pero él no necesitaba nada de esas cosas.

Siguió caminando hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron al cementerio de Konoha, contempló por unos momentos, el monumento de los caídos y con una sonrisa nostálgica, acarició el nombre de sus padres, grabado en el borde de la piedra.

—Padre, madre, aún a pesar del tiempo, igual los sigo extrañando —dijo Naruto— ¿Saben?, muy pronto me volveré Hokage y aunque ese acontecimiento me llena de dicha, siento que una parte de mí mismo, no está completo, como si yo…como si me faltará…—un destello amarillo llamó su atención y cuando lo buscó, se sorprendió ver a Hinata, de rodillas ante una tumba, dejando unos brillantes y preciosos girasoles.

—Hinata —casi sin darse cuenta, Naruto se alejó despidiéndose rápidamente de sus padres y encaminándose hacia la Hyuga. Mientras se acercaba, el rubio se pasó inconscientemente una mano por sus cabellos, tratando de ordenarlos—. Hinata, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

La Hyuga se volvió ligeramente a mirarle, dejándole ver las palabras: "Neji Hyuga", en la tumba, donde unos bellos girasoles, lo adornaban.

—Uzumaki —Hinata parpadeó con sorpresa— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Eh, pues…—Naruto se sintió ligeramente cohibido por la mirada fija de la chica puesta sobre él— ¿visitabas a Neji? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

Hinata parpadeó y fijó la mirada en la lisa lapida donde reposaba los restos de su adorado primo.

—Sí, yo sólo…—dibujó una sonrisa melancólica—…ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo visité por ultima vez y creo que aún lo extraño después de tanto tiempo.

—Yo también, ttebayo —Naruto se sentó a su lado y ambos contemplaron los girasoles que movían tenuemente sus pétalos por una suave brisa que corría por el lugar. Naruto pensó en ese momento en Neji y en la guerra y en el gran sacrificio que hizo por él, al salvarle la vida. Miró a Hinata, perdida en sus pensamientos, tal vez como él, recordando a Neji como el gran shinobi que fue y el impacto que tuvo en sus vidas—. Neji fue un gran ninja, —dijo, haciendo que Hinata lo mirará— el mejor de todos, un genio del taijutsu. Él te quería mucho y siempre quiso cuidarte —le dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

—Sí, lo sé —bajó los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa— Neji-niisan siempre fue un gran apoyo para mí, me ayudó a mejorar como ninja y siempre lo quise como un hermano aun a pesar de las peleas y diferencias que hubo entre las ramas de la familia. Supongo, que ahora él es libre, ahí donde está ahora y me siento muy feliz que así sea —Naruto pudo darse cuenta que mientras decía estas palabras, la Hyuga se limpió una silenciosa lagrima que corrió por su mejilla derecha— es un poco extraño, ¿verdad? Aun a pesar que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su partida, aun no olvido a Neji-niisan ni el gran cariño que le tengo, supongo que existen personas que aparecen en nuestras vidas para marcarnos para siempre y mejorarnos como personas.

Naruto la escuchó atentamente.

—Hinata…—el Uzumaki quiso por un breve segundo, tomar las manos de Hinata y darle su apoyo y decirle que él estaba allí para ella, que no quería verla triste.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —terció una voz, sobresaltándolos. Naruto alzó la vista y vio a un grupo de 3 Hyugas, mirándolos desaprobatoriamente, parados frente a ellos—. Sabes, que tienes prohibido acercarte a cualquier asunto del clan Hyuga, Hinata —dijo uno de los hombres, que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? Hinata sólo está visitando a su primo —le dijo Naruto sin creer la hostilidad de aquellos hombres con Hinata, acaso, ¿no se supone que eran del mismo clan?

Mientras tanto, Hinata se había levantado del suelo y sacudía sus ropas sin prestar verdadera atención a los hombres, frente a ella.

—Acaso, ¿no me oíste? —el líder tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerza y encarando a la Hyuga para que lo mirará, alterando a Naruto, quién se levantó de golpe, furioso.

—Déjala —le exigió.

—Tú no te metas, Uzumaki. Este es un asunto del clan Hyuga —le dijo el hombre y mirando a Hinata, prosiguió: —nunca vuelvas a acercarte a este lugar, Hinata, has sido desterrada del clan Hyuga y ya no tienes derecho a ninguno de sus asuntos, así que por tu bien sería bueno que te largaras de este lugar.

—Suéltame…—dijo Hinata por lo bajo.

—Escuchaste lo que dije, ¿verdad? Tu padre y nuestro clan te desprecian, has deshonrado todas nuestras reglas y no te queremos cerca.

—Suéltame…

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —repitió el hombre, zarandeando con fuerza el brazo de Hinata y poniendo iracundo a Naruto, quién decidió patearle el trasero a ese idiota y alejarlo de Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, la ojiperla le dio una palmada en el pecho, cerrándole varios conductos de chakra y derribando al Hyuga, ante la sorpresa de Naruto y los dos otros dos sujetos que lo acompañaban.

—Te dije que me soltarás —murmuró por lo bajo la ojiperla, desactivando su Byakugan y sin mirar a nadie, desapareció en una nube de humo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —relató Naruto a Sakura, mientras Sasuke, sentado en el suelo con Sarada en sus brazos, jugaba con la niña haciendo torres con los cubos de juguete, regalados por el rubio en la última navidad.

—No puedo creerlo de esos tipos —Sakura estaba indignada— como se atreven, me alegra mucho que Hinata los haya puesto en su lugar.

—Pero, Sakura-chan no escuchaste, dijeron que Hinata fue desterrada por haber roto reglas de su clan.

—Tienes razón —la pelirrosa, puso una mano en su mentón, pensativa— me preguntó qué tipo de reglas rompió Hinata para que la trataran así, sobre todo al ser ella miembro de la rama principal e hija del líder de su clan.

Sasuke bufó.

—Eso es bastante claro —respondió el pelinegro, que había escuchado toda la conversación y quién se había mantenido al margen durante la misma.

La pelirrosa y Naruto, lo miraron.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que es claro, Teme? —preguntó Naruto mirando a su amigo.

Sasuke dejó a la pequeña Sarada en el suelo y encaró a su rubio amigo.

—Bien, supongo que ustedes —dijo, refiriéndose a su esposa y a Naruto— no podrían saber cómo actúa un clan, ya que ustedes no han vivido en uno propiamente dicho.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, Sasuke-kun —respondió Sakura, con una mirada peligrosa— yo he vivido en un clan, el clan Haruno.

—No, no esa clase de clan —negó el Uchiha, rápidamente— yo me refiero a un clan de guerreros, de shinobis. Lamentablemente, existe una gran diferencia entre el clan Haruno (lo lamento, Sakura) y el clan Hyuga.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Naruto miró a su amigo, cuando éste puso una mirada seria.

—Un clan como el clan Hyuga o como el clan Uchiha tiene reglas muy diferentes a las de cualquier otra, mientras cada familia se preocupa por cada miembro de la misma, apoyándolo, cuidándolo y dándole amor —volteó a ver a Sarada y a Sakura, al decir esto— un clan conformado por shinobis sólo se preocupa por ser un clan respetado por la aldea con miembros fuertes y de gran poder. No importa el costo ni los sacrificios que debas hacer, pero siempre debes estar a la altura de tu clan y respetar las reglas impuestas por la misma. Si no eres fuerte, eres tachado poco más que un inservible y relegado a las más bajas tareas de un clan y es peor para las mujeres, sino sirve como shinobi, es forzada a casarse para perpetuar la descendencia del clan y las técnicas de la misma.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke bufó.

—Mira, dobe. La Hyuga se fue abandonando su clan, cuando supuestamente ella es hija del líder de la rama principal y su casamiento con un miembro respetado de la aldea le traería beneficio y poder al clan Hyuga. Su huida, desbarató sus planes, ahora ha regresado con un niño y sin padre, de quien sabe de donde es o como se llama, perjudicando al clan Hyuga que nunca antes se había visto involucrado en un acto tan vergonzoso.

— ¡Enamorarse no es vergonzoso! —dijo Sakura mirando mal al Uchiha— y si Hinata tuvo un hijo es porque quiso y amó al padre de su hijo, algo que tú tal vez deberías entender.

—Yo no dije eso, Sakura —respondió Sasuke, pensativo— sólo expongo lo que el clan Hyuga piensa sobre el asunto. Ven, al niño como un posible peligro, ya que puede haber heredado las técnicas Hyuga y eso expondría los secretos del mismo, por eso desterraron a la Hyuga, le tienen miedo porque nunca antes ninguna mujer se ha revelado contra su propio clan y supongo que tienen miedo que otras mujeres de su clan le sigan los pasos. Aunque, por supuesto, todo queda en especulaciones.

—Pues, yo creo que Hinata fue valiente —le especto Sakura al pelinegro— no dejo que nadie la mangoneará y decidió por si misma lo que deseaba para su futuro —soltó un suspiro—. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó Naruto.

—A Hiro —al ver la confusión de ambos hombres, agregó: —al padre de Hotaru, así se llamaba. Debió ser un gran hombre para que Hinata lo eligiera después de…—miró a Naruto y calló.

— ¿Esta muerto? —preguntó Sasuke, quién no se dio cuenta del titubeo de la pelirrosa, ya que se había acercado a su hija y la tenía cargándola en sus brazos.

—Sí —respondieron el rubio y la pelirrosa y se miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? —le preguntó Naruto a Sakura.

—Lo escuche cuando Kiba se lo contaba a Shino. Y, tú, ¿cómo los sabes, Naruto?

—Hotaru me lo confió —ambos Uchihas intercambiaron una mirada— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, ttebayo?

—Estas pasando mucho tiempo con el pequeño Hotaru, dobe.

— ¿Y, qué tiene de malo? Me agrada, le agradó, nos llevamos muy bien.

—Te estas encariñando muy rápido con ese niño.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ustedes tienen a Sarada, Sai e Ino tienen a Inojin, incluso Shikamaru tiene a Shikadai. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener a Hotaru?

—Porque él no es tu hijo.

Naruto se levantó, les dio la espalda y salió de la casa.

— ¡Sasuke! —Le regaño Sakura, al ver que el Uchiha había tocado una fibra muy sensible en Naruto— ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Es la verdad. El dobe está pasando demasiado tiempo con ese niño y con la Hyuga y está descuidando sus responsabilidades como futuro hokage.

— ¿Y eso qué? Naruto puede hacer lo que le plazca.

—Sakura, pareces aún no comprenderlo pero Naruto no puede ir relacionándose con cualquier persona, en estos momentos la Hyuga está marcada no sólo por su clan sino también por la misma aldea y lo mejor para el dobe seria que no lo vean con ese tipo de compañías.

— ¿Lo dices porque Hinata es una madre soltera? ¿O por qué no tiene dinero?

—Vamos, Sakura no estas siendo razonable, sólo estoy viendo lo mejor para Naruto como futuro hokage. Lo cuido para que no se vea enredado en posibles tretas de la Hyuga.

— ¿Tretas? ¿De qué tretas estás hablando?

—La Hyuga es atractiva y puede utilizar sus encantos para atraer al dobe, si logra enredarlo, tendrá de nuevo su status social, dinero y por supuesto un padre para criar a su hijo.

—No puedo creer que digas eso, Sasuke.

—Sólo digo la verdad, Sakura y te pediría de favor que dejaras de alentarlo a acercarse a la Hyuga.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke Uchiha! —gritó Sakura irritada, sin creer lo que oía del Uchiha y tomando a su hija de los brazos del pelinegro, se encerró en su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

Naruto, mientras tanto caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por la aldea. Se sentía tan irritado con Sasuke; y, ¿qué importaba si Hotaru no era su hijo? Le quería, Hotaru, le quería, lo tenía como su héroe, lo admiraba y siempre estaba tan feliz de verlo cuando llegaba a casa de Kurenai a visitarlo ¿y, él? También le quería, lo adoraba, le encanta cuando hacia esas preguntas tan directas y fuera de lugar o cuando entrenaba y daba su máximo esfuerzo por impresionarlo o cuando se abrazaba a Hinata cuando le daba sueño y le pedía que le cantara una nana, cuando hacían travesuras juntos irritando a Mirai, cuando le pedía con ojos resplandecientes que le contara de sus aventuras cuando era gennin, ¡diablos, como quería a ese niño!

— ¡Naruto-san! —Hotaru llegó corriendo hacia él y se aferró a sus piernas, escapando de Kurenai y Mirai— por favor, Naruto-san, ayúdeme, no deje que me lleven. Es una tortura.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto vio con sorpresa que las chicas antes mencionadas aparecían cargando sendas bolsas de mercado— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—No seas melodramático, Hotaru —le regaño Mirai al ver al niño aun aferrado a Naruto sin deseos de despegarse— sólo hemos demorado tres horas para comprar ropa.

—Bueno, pues para mí es una tortura horrible que no quiero repetir más — se volvió a Naruto con ojos suplicantes— Naruto-san, por favor, juegue conmigo hoy, le prometo portarme bien.

—Hotaru, no debes pegarte así a Naruto —dijo Kurenai con una gotita en la nuca, al ver que muchas personas se les quedaban mirando— además, debemos comprarte ropa nueva.

— ¡No, no, no!

—Hotaru, recuerda lo que Hinata dijo esta mañana.

El niño refunfuño.

—Dijo que me portara bien mientras no estaba.

— ¿Hinata no está en la aldea? —preguntó con sorpresa Naruto.

—No, se fue a una misión que le asignó el hokage—le informó Kurenai— Hinata dijo que no podía vivir en mi casa sin contribuir en nada, así que estas últimas semanas ha presionado al hokage a asignarle misiones incluso si estas fueran de rango D.

—Vaya, no lo sabía —miró al pobre Hotaru aún aferrado a sus piernas y le sonrió— ¿Por qué no me quedo cuidando a Hotaru mientras ustedes siguen de compras?

—Naruto no creo…—empezó a decir Kurenai.

—Para mí no es ningún problema, ttebayo —Hotaru le sonrió feliz—. Vamos, Kurenai-sensei, así le será más fácil comprar todo lo que necesite y Hotaru y yo pasaremos un día increíble.

—Sí, por favor, Kurenai-sensei, por favor —rogaba Hotaru, soltándose de Naruto y mirando a la pelinegra con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—Está bien —dijo Kurenai, al ver la alegría y entusiasmo del niño por pasar tiempo con Naruto.

— ¡Sí, sí! —saltaba Hotaru feliz. Pensando en todas las cosas que podrían hacer los dos juntos: pasear por la aldea, entrenar, comer ramen…

—Naruto —dijo Kurenai, llamando la atención del rubio— Hinata llegara en la noche, así que debes traerlo antes, ¿está bien? —el rubio asintió—. Ahhh, y que no coma nada de dulces.

—Ok, ttebayo —afirmó Naruto y sonriéndole a Hotaru, le preguntó: — ¿Listo para pasar el mejor día de tu vida?

— ¡Sí! —Naruto tomó la mano del niño y juntos se encaminaron a pasear por la villa.

—Espero no meterme en un problema con Hinata —suspiró Kurenai pero sonrió cuando vio a ambos: Naruto y Hotaru sonriéndose divertidos corriendo por las calles de Konoha. Bueno, eso valía la pena.

La noche cayó en la aldea de la Hoja y Naruto acompañado de Hotaru, estaba jugando cartas con sus clones en su departamento.

—Ah, volví a perder —dijo un clon con frustración, tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—Yo también —dijo otro, jalándose los cabellos rubios.

—Entonces, yo ganó —celebró el Naruto real, exponiendo en la mesa todas sus cartas.

—No, no, yo ganó —dijo Hotaru poniendo sus cartas en la mesa, también. Los clones y Naruto miraron y efectivamente, el niño le había ganado al rubio. Los clones chillaron divertidos burlándose de Naruto y uno de ellos cargó al pequeño en sus hombros mientras el otro tiraba confeti y sacaba carteles de quién sabe dónde, con las siguientes frases: "Hotaru es el mejor, Naruto come tierra" "un niño de cinco años es más inteligente que el rubio cabeza hueca"

—Ya cállense, tontos —dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa divertida. Le encanta ver que incluso sus propios clones adoraban al niño.

—Naruto-san, no se moleste —apaciguó Hotaru, bajando de los brazos del clon y corriendo hacia donde estaba sentado Naruto, pensando que el rubio se había enojado con él, por haberle ganado en el juego de las cartas.

El Uzumaki fingió molestarse con Hotaru pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo y le revolvió los cabellos, riendo.

—No estoy molesto contigo —miró a sus clones que silbaron distraídamente, haciéndose los desentendidos—. ¿Por qué mejor no disfrutas tu premio?

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Hotaru con ansiedad.

Naruto se levantó y caminó hacia su cocina con Hotaru detrás de él. Movió algunas cosas de su alacena, revolviendo de aquí para allá hasta que lanzando un grito de júbilo sacó un tazón de ramen de edición limitada.

— ¡Ramen! —chilló Hotaru, feliz. Le había tomado mucho gusto al ramen desde que lo probó la primera vez en Ichiraku y cada vez que tenía oportunidad arrastraba a Hinata al puesto de comida a comerlo con él, sobre todo cuando Naruto se encontraba allí comiendo, también.

—Sí, delicioso y rico ramen de edición limitada, hechos solamente en Konoha —relató Naruto como si fuera un comercial y él, el presentador del ramen y los beneficios que éste te proporcionaba por consumirlo.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa (acompañados de los dos clones) y probaron el delicioso ramen de Naruto, que lo había guardado para ocasiones especiales y que mejor ocasión que comerlo con Hotaru como compañía. Después de comer, siguieron conversando, riendo, jugando como lo habían hecho todo el día, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que corría y la hora de dormir de Hotaru se acercaba.

—Ahora regreso —dijo Naruto, dejando al niño al cuidado de sus clones que volvían a jugar a las cartas con Hotaru, a ver si podían ganarle esta vez. Naruto se metió a su habitación, justo en el momento, que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— ¡Yo voy! —Exclamó el clon más cercano a la puerta y corrió a abrirla, encontrándose con Hinata del otro lado, vistiendo sus ropas de misiones— hola, Hinata.

—Hola —dijo ella en un suspiro. Se le notaba cansada— Kurenai-sensei me dijo que Hotaru se quedó contigo.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó— hemos jugado, hemos reído, incluso ya cenamos.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Hinata, alzando una ceja— se escucha entretenido.

—Claro que si, ttebayo.

— ¡Shh! —apareció otro clon cargando a un dormido Hotaru— ¡que escandaloso eres! Hotaru está dormido. Hey, Hinata.

La ojiperla miró a uno y a otro y suspiró.

— ¿Bushin, no? —Ambos clones asintieron— ¿y el real dónde está?

Uno y otro se miraron y se alzaron de hombros.

—Dijo que ahora venía —dijo el clon que cargaba a Hotaru.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Debo llevarme a Hotaru, debe dormir, ¿podrías? —le dijo Hinata, alzando los brazos dispuesta a tomar al niño en sus brazos.

—Claro, ttebayo —el clon le entregó al niño, que dormido se aferró a los brazos de Hinata.

—Hey, Hinata —el verdadero Naruto apareció, trayendo consigo una pequeña tarjeta de cumpleaños pero se sorprendió de ver a Hotaru dormido— ¿se durmió? Pero si recién lo deje jugando.

—Debe haberse dormido de lo cansado que estaba —opinó Hinata, acariciando los cabellos negros del pequeño—. Gracias por cuidarlo. Kurenai-sensei me contó que te ofreciste a cuidarlo mientras ella estaba ocupada.

—Pues, de nada. Me agrada Hotaru y me gusta pasar tiempo con él —se rascó el cabello en gesto avergonzado y dándose cuenta de la tarjeta de cumpleaños que tenía en sus manos—. Es cierto, Sakura-chan me pidió que te entregará esto —dijo, extendiéndole la invitación— el primero de setiembre es el cumpleaños de Sarada-chan y me pidió que te avisara, últimamente está muy ocupada con la administración del hospital y el teme —bufó aún un tanto irritado con el pelinegro recordando su última conversación que tuvieron semanas atrás— esta de un lado a otro organizándolo todo para la fiesta de Sarada-chan.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata guardando la invitación en su portakunais— le avisaré a Hotaru cuando despierte, le gustan mucho las fiestas de cumpleaños. Gracias de nuevo por cuidarlo.

—Sí, de nada —Naruto se despidió agitando la mano, para despedirla.

Naruto y sus dos clones vieron a Hinata irse hasta que se perdió de vista, al caminar por las calles de Konoha.

—Vaya, Hinata se ve sexy con esa ropa de misiones —dijo un clon siendo apoyado por el otro, quién hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Naruto miró a ambos y de dos fuertes codazos los hizo desaparecer en una estela de humo.

—Par de pervertidos —dijo Naruto y riendo se metió a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana de primero de setiembre amaneció brillante y con un clima agradable. La luz del sol saludaba a todos los habitantes de Konoha y Naruto cargando un gran regalo en sus manos no podía estar más alegre. Adoraba a Sarada-chan, después de todo, él era el padrino de la pequeña. El propio Sasuke se lo había pedido, pocas horas después del nacimiento de la pequeña y Naruto emocionado había aceptado. A veces, se daba cuenta que por ello, no podía enfadarse con el Uchiha. Era un tipo a veces prejuicioso y de primera impresiones, un tanto cerrado pero era su mejor amigo, casi hermano…

—Hola cumpleañera —saludó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa y con un regalo en las manos para la pequeña Sarada, cuando llegó al parque de diversiones donde se realizaría la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Uchiha.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué has venido así? —le preguntó la pelirrosa, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el rubio viendo su yukata nueva.

—Se supone que vendríamos con ropa casual —le dijo Sakura suspirando.

— ¿Qué? Pero, el teme me dijo que…—una risa se escuchó de parte del pelinegro y Naruto se enojó— teme, me engañaste. Dijiste que sería una fiesta elegante.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan ingenuo, dobe.

— ¡Teme! —dijo Naruto con una venita hinchada en la frente y tomándolo de la camisa.

…pero le jodia cuando le tomaba el pelo y le dejaba en ridículo.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo dejaran ustedes dos de pelear? —suspiró la señora Uchiha, fastidiada del comportamiento infantil y peleonero de su marido y su mejor amigo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza —dijo una suave voz, agitada y llamando la atención del rubio.

—Hina…—Naruto sonrió dispuesto a saludarla pero al mirarla se quedó embobado. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hinata con sus ropas de entrenamiento, o ropas desgarbadas y sucias por el entrenamiento, pero allí viéndola vestida con ese hermoso kimono blanco con flores lilas y con el cabello suelto y brillante, se dio cuenta que nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

—Hola, Uzumaki —dijo Hinata de la mano de Hotaru y Mirai, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía el rubio en ese momento— ¿Por qué somos los únicos que utilizamos yukata? —Continuó diciendo, mirando a los demás con ropas casuales— ¡Hey! —Chasqueó los dedos delante del rubio haciendo que éste reaccionará— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan rara? ¿Estas enfermo o algo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¿Cara? Yo no estoy poniendo ningún tipo de cara –se negó el rubio, volteando a otro lado, sin mirar directamente a Hinata y con un imperceptible sonrojo en la cara.

Click.

Naruto volteó y vio a Ino con una cámara en mano.

—Awww, ustedes se ven adorables —dijo la Yamanaka, con un aire soñador—. Me hacen recordar viejos tiempos, sólo que ahora es al revés.

Naruto enrojeció y Hinata parpadeó, desorientada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dice, Ino, ttebayo?

—Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, Naruto. Sé te nota en la cara.

— ¿A mí? Dices tonterías, Ino —dijo Naruto haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¿Por qué pelean, mamá? —preguntó Hotaru, curioso.

La ojiperla sin entender, se alzó de hombros y se alejó de los rubios que discutían, hasta llegar a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sarada-chan! —Dijo, entregándole su regalo a la niña— hoy te ves muy bonita.

—Gracias, Hinata —le respondió Sakura, sonriéndole— hola, Hotaru, ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —dijo el niño sonriéndole— me encantan las fiestas de cumpleaños.

— ¿Y tú, Mirai? —preguntó la pelirrosa, mirando a la pequeña.

—Feliz, pero incomoda, no me gustan estas yukatas, —dijo Mirai, jalando su ropa con una cara de molestia.

—Bueno, yo creo que te ves muy bonita —Hinata le sonrió con gentileza a la pequeña—. Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san —agregó al ver a Sasuke acercándose hacia ellos.

—Hyuga —respondió con una inclinación de cabeza el pelinegro—. Sakura, recuerda que debemos comenzar con la fiesta.

—Oh, cierto. ¡Chicos, reúnanse! —Gritó Sakura llamando la atención de todos los invitados—. Solo quería agradecerles por haber asistido a este día tan especial para Sarada y disfruten todos los juegos que quieran, ¡son gratis!

Todos gritaron entusiasmados y corrieron y rieron a los juegos con sus pequeños hijos con ellos.

—Mamá debemos ir —dijo Hotaru a Hinata y viendo irse a los demás— quiero subirme a la montaña rusa, a los carritos chocones…

—Yo también —dijo Mirai, emocionada, mirando maravillada todos los juegos gratis para ellos.

—Lastimosamente no puedo —les respondió Hinata con pesadez.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por la ropa.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que sus ropas y sobre todo de Hinata serían muy inapropiados para subirse en aquellos juegos tan bruscos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —opinó Hanabi, llegando al lugar.

— ¡Hanabi! —Hinata sonrió cuando vio a su hermana menor— ¿Cómo…?

—Sakura me invitó y yo no podía perderme a verte a ti y a mi sobrinito —esto último lo dijo sonriéndole a Hotaru, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero, Hanabi, eso puede traerte problemas con el clan.

—Como si me importara —dijo Hanabi encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno. ¿Quién quiere acompañarme?

— ¡Yo, yo, yo! —saltaron los niños y jalando a Hanabi ambos niños se perdieron en los juegos.

Hinata suspirando se dejó caer en una de las bancas del parque.

—Un poco de paz —dijo la ojiperla.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! —la voz estridente y alborotada de Naruto se escuchó y el rubio sonriendo se sentó a su lado.

—Creo que lo dije muy pronto.

—Uhhh —Naruto la miró— ¿dijiste algo, Hinata?

—No, nada, nada, Uzumaki.

—Uzumaki, Uzumaki —remedó Naruto en un feo sarcasmo— tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Y uno muy bonito, además.

—Sí, sí, claro —le respondió Hinata sin hacerle mucho caso.

—A ti no te molestaría que te dijera Hyuga a cada momento.

—No.

—Eres imposible, Hinata.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata con un rastro de diversión en la voz. Siempre le era muy divertido tomarle el pelo a Naruto, aunque éste ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta.

Naruto bufó, estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia con Hinata.

—Vamos, repite conmigo, Na-ru-to —dijo el rubio parándose delante de la ojiperla.

—Te estas portando como un niño, Uzumaki.

—Uzumaki no, Naruto —Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, aburrida. Ya le estaba cansando ese jueguito.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor voy a ver a Hotaru, debe estar enloqueciendo a Hanabi —dijo Hinata parándose de la banca, también.

—Espera —dijo Naruto, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y para evitar su caída, intentó sostenerse de Hinata, haciéndole también caer a ella en el proceso. Ambos rodaron por una pequeña colina hasta caer en un lecho de flores de diversos y muy variados colores—. Auch, mi cabeza —Naruto se tomó la cabeza, ya que él fue el que recibió más daño al momento de la caída.

Hinata, quién cayó encima de Naruto, parpadeó repetidas veces, pero al mirarlo detenidamente, echó a reír con una suave y melodiosa risa.

—Mira tu cabello esta tan lleno de flores —dijo Hinata, acariciando con suavidad sus rubias hebras y quitándole una a una todas las flores que adornaban sus cabellos, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

Naruto, impactado, sólo pudo observarla: desde sus cabellos negro-azulados brillando con la luz del sol mientras se agitaban por la suave brisa que corría en ese instante, sus ojos perlas brillaban como nunca y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, y solo pudiera ver a Hinata, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, Hinata y sus dedos recorriendo sus mejillas, Hinata, tan bella con ese kimono que lo había impresionado, Hinata mirándolo fijamente y conectando sus miradas en ese pequeño momento único e íntimo.

Dicen que existe un momento, tal vez breve y de contados segundos, pero de gran trascendencia para el amor, donde esa persona, se vuelve "ESA PERSONA", la única, la inigualable, la especial para nosotras, la cual amaremos y por la cual sufriremos, la que nos dará las más increíbles alegrías y nos hará probar el más amargo de los sabores, por la cual entregaremos las mejores sonrisas y derramaremos las más tristes lágrimas.

Y para Naruto, ese fue ese momento. Ese momento mirando a Hinata sonriéndole, con las flores alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos en esa utopía única, especial, inigualable e incomparable.

Y, tal vez, si Naruto lo hubiera sabido se hubiera sentido asustado y temeroso, pero él no lo sabía, aún no lo sabía y ello hacía del amor la más dura y hermosa de las experiencias y la más grande de las aventuras que pudiera experimentar el ser humano.

—Hinata…—dijo Naruto en un suspiro y fue como si su voz rompiera aquella burbuja, porque Hinata parpadeó y al verlo de nuevo, dejo de acariciar sus cabellos y se alejó de él, como si quemará. Naruto, se sentó en el césped, con el corazón acelerado en el pecho y la miró, pero Hinata estaba dándole la espalda mientras se limpiaba las briznas de césped de su kimono. Estiró una mano e intentó acercarse hacia ella, pero Hinata se levantó de golpe, alejándolo sin darse cuenta.

—V-voy a ver a Hotaru —dijo sin voltear a verlo y sin más, desapareció entre las personas que visitaban el parque de diversiones.

Y, Naruto se quedó ahí, viéndola irse, mientras su corazón latía desbocado por la cercanía de Hinata y lentamente acarició sus cabellos, allí donde habida sentido los dedos de Hinata y suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Quiero una foto de todos juntos para recordar este bello momento —anunció Ino, haciendo que todos se juntaran unos con otros, acomodándolos de aquí a allá y buscando una buena toma para que todos salieran en la foto—. Lee, no hagas poses ridículas, Tenten nada de armas. Sasuke-kun sonríe, por favor. Hinata…

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó la Hyuga sin entender, tenía a Hotaru y a Mirai tomados de la mano e incluso estaba sonriendo.

—No sé, falta algo…—dijo la rubia dudosa, haciendo como que pensaba. Entonces, Naruto que estaba apartado de los demás se posicionó al lado de la ojiperla y sin decirle nada, puso una mano sobre los hombros de la chica, abrazándola.

— ¿Así está bien? —preguntó Naruto sin mirar a Hinata.

—Perfecto —dijo Ino sonriendo y capturando el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Hinata? —Kurenai entró a la habitación de la ojiperla, buscándola, pero sólo encontró a Hotaru durmiendo tranquilamente. El bonito kimono que utilizó para el cumpleaños de Sarada estaba colgado en una percha, pero no había rastros de Hinata—. Otra vez, fuera ¿no? —se dijo la kunoichi especialista en genjutsu, preocupada por su alumna.

Mientras tanto, sentada en la cima de las cabezas de los hokages, una kunoichi de cabellos negros y ojos perlas, observaba la aldea en todo su esplendor.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se preguntó Hinata, abrazando sus rodillas— ¿por qué regrese a Konoha? Todo está volviéndose más y más difícil de sobrellevar y mis sentimientos…—apretó su corazón—…nunca debí regresar, estoy desviándome de mi objetivo. Necesito encontrarlo, necesito matarlo antes que me atrape, antes que sepa que estoy aquí en Konoha, antes de que intenté destruir a la Alianza Shinobi —miró la luna y tomó una decisión—. No más distracciones, no más dudas, porque este es mi camino ninja. Y no voy a retroceder, nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **¡Me encantó este capítulo!**

 **Tuvo tan diversos y contradictorios momentos y sentimientos en cada uno de los personajes, pero sobre todo adore el momento Naruto** **—Hotaru y obviamente el momento NH, joder, casi me pongo a chillar al leerlo, esa es literalmente la mejor escena, hasta ahora, que me ha encantado escribir, sobre todo porque Naruto ya cayó en los encantos de Hinata, y ni cuenta se ha dado, jajajja.**

 **Sobre Hiro:**

 **Es la primera vez que creó un personaje no cannon para mi historia, sobre todo porque no me agrada para nada esa temática de hacer aparecer un personaje de la nada y que sea el centro del universo, perfecto y que enamoré al o la protagonista sin motivo aparente. (He leído varios en otros fandoms y ash, los detestó).Por eso, le di esa personalidad misteriosa y divertida a Hiro y aún a pesar que no se conoce nada de él,** — **salvo su aparición en un recuerdo de Hinata y la mención muchas veces de su nombre** — **y me sorprende que muchos de ustedes quieren conocerlo o saber más de él. Así que ya que aún no puedo revelar nada de él** — **faltan muchos capítulos para saber todo de él y su relación con Hinata— les voy a dejar un pequeño databook de su vida. ¿Ok? Bueno, aquí va:**

" **Nanira Hiro, último miembro del clan Nanira procedente de la aldea de Kumo. Fue un hombre alegre y divertido con un pasado trágico: perdió a sus padres y hermanos en la cuarta guerra ninja, tenía 21 años cuando conoció a Hinata en aquella misión secreta, fue, es y será una inspiración constante en Hinata, que lo quiso mucho por apoyarla en todo momento, con sus últimas fuerzas protegió a Hinata y a Hotaru de un ataque que le quitó la vida."**

 **Bueno, eso sólo todo lo que puedo decir hasta ahora de él, ahora ya no me lapiden, ¿ok?**

 **Y bueno sin nada más que agregar, salvo decir que van a continuar los momentos NH, en el siguiente capítulo, XD, me despido. No sin antes dejarle un avance del siguiente capítulo:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto vio a Hinata parada en la puerta del salón y fue hacia ella, escapando de aquellas chicas.

—Acabo de revisar todo el perímetro de la aldea de Suna y la llegada de todos los invitados del Kazekage —informó Hinata cuando el Uzumaki llegó a su lado— Sai se quedó revisando el aire, por si sucede cualquier acontecimiento inesperado —fijo su atención en la ropa que tenía puesta el rubio y Naruto se sintió como aquellas jovencitas que esperaban la aprobación de sus novios por su vestido nuevo— esa ropa te queda bien —opinó Hinata después de un largo rato y Naruto sonrió, alegre. La verdad aunque muchas mujeres le habían alabado, diciéndole que se veía atractivo y todas esas cosas, la opinión de Hinata le pareció la más sincera hasta ahora, sobre todo porque Hinata no tenía ningún interés en alabarlo o lanzarse a sus brazos para conquistarlo.

Frunció el ceño ante ese último pensamiento.

—Vaya, parecen querer matarme —dijo Hinata por lo bajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A tus fans —dijo, divertida— supongo que no pueden soportar que no les prestes atención y pierdas el tiempo con tu escolta.

—Tú eres mi amiga, Hinata, y prefiero pasarme esta fiesta hablando contigo que escucharlas a ellas a hablar sobre sus vestidos —dijo Naruto con firmeza—. Además, yo no le hecho caso a ninguna de ellas. ¡De verdad! no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas, no me gustan, para nada, ttebayo.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

—Yo no te estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

—Ahh, sí,…bueno…esto…—balbuceó Naruto, sin saber que decir. La verdad, ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque quería aclararle a Hinata que no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer.

Se sintió de repente muy nervioso y tomó un bocadillo de un mesero que pasaba por allí, Hinata por otro lado, parecía abstraída mirando a las parejas bailar y sin ningún motivo, se echó a reír.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Yo sólo pensé en una estupidez —explicó Hinata y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en las mejillas de Hinata aparecieron un ligero rubor.

Naruto desvió la mirada, rápidamente, sintiéndose acalorado y tratando de tranquilizarse, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No sabía por qué pero últimamente cuando hablaba con Hinata, siempre terminaba muy nervioso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cómo** **verán Naruto ha sido invitado por Gaara a asistir a una fiesta por su próximo nombramiento como hokage y el Uzumaki como futuro representante de Konoha debe asistir, allí le acompañan Sakura, Hinata y Sai, los dos últimos como escoltas del rubio y Sakura, quién también ha sido invitada por su prestigio como médico ninja. Las cosas se complican cuando Naruto escucha una reveladora y misteriosa conversación entre Hinata y Gaara y antes de poder pedir explicaciones, un misterioso hombre ataca la fiesta haciendo que todos vayan tras él, para atraparle.**

 **Misterios, enredos, celos y batallas ninjas en:**

" **EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA".**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **¿ALGUIEN SE HA DADO CUENTA QUE HINATA NUNCA LE DICE A NARUTO POR SU NOMBRE?**

 **AHÍ LES DEJO ESA PREGUNTA.**


	6. capitulo 5: En la Aldea de la Arena

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los enigmas más difíciles y exasperantes por descubrir son aquellos donde las pistas han sido dadas y las respuestas están a simple vista, pero para poder darle sentido y resolverlos, sólo nos falta esa pequeña pero importante pieza de información que haga que todo encaje en su sitio y finalmente podamos descubrir cuál era todo el misterio._

 _¿No es así?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **En la Aldea de la Arena**

Naruto suspiró.

—Otra vez —dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Ehhh? —El rubio lo miro— ¿otra vez, qué, Kakashi-sensei?

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho del peliplata revisando algunos pergaminos.

—Otra vez estas suspirando —le respondió el Hatake—. Llevas toda la mañana suspirando, Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—N-nada —se hizo el desentendido el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado. La verdad era que su mente estaba dispersa y se distraía con facilidad, pero es que no podía evitar recordar el momento cuando Hinata tocó sus cabellos con esa dulzura infinita y el momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron en ese prado lleno de flores.

Nunca antes había sentido el corazón tan acelerado, ese calor en el pecho y esas ansias de no sabía qué, pero que le gustaba.

Demasiado.

¡Diablos! ¡Quería ver a Hinata y decirle que…!

Kakashi alzó una ceja, escéptico.

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro que sí, Kakashi-sensei. No se esté imaginando cosas donde no las hay —trató de despistar al peliplata— "¿Decirle qué, exactamente?" —se preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose contrariado—. "¿Qué tocara de nuevo sus cabellos? ¿Qué lo volviera a mirar de esa forma? ¿Qué le permitiera a él también poder tocarla? ¿Qué le permitiera deslizar sus dedos por su hermoso cabello negro-azulado?"

—Bien, —Kakashi se estiró en su silla, tratando de estirar los músculos del cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que Naruto volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos— ya es hora de comer así que dejémoslo hasta aquí y después continuamos.

— ¡Excelente, ttebayo! —Naruto se levantó con entusiasmo de la mesa— ¡nos vemos después Kakashi-sensei! —sin escuchar la respuesta del otro, Naruto corrió a la salida sin voltear a ver a Kakashi.

El Hatake sólo sonrió y lo dejó irse.

—Ay, Naruto, eres un mal mentiroso —vio los documentos que el rubio supuestamente estuvo revisando y sólo vio garabatos y pequeñas letras "H", por doquier.

Naruto pasó corriendo por las calles de Konoha, pasando de Ichiraku Ramen, la tienda de Dangos y la barbacoa Q, pero al llegar a los terrenos de la casa de Kurenai desaceleró los pasos e hizo un paso tranquilo y relajado aunque por dentro se sentía ansioso.

—Ahh, Naruto, ¿cómo estás? —Le saludó Kurenai cuando respondió a su llamado en la puerta— ¿Buscas a Hotaru?

— ¿A Hotaru? —Preguntó con sorpresa— Ahhh, sí, sí, ¿esta?

—Claro, pasa. Estará feliz de verte.

—Gracias, ttebayo —respondió con una sonrisa y adentrándose a la casa, se sentó en un sillón mientras esperaba a que Kurenai llamara a Hotaru. Miró alrededor y ansioso, y un tanto nervioso, se pasó los dedos por los cabellos tratando de arreglarlos.

— ¡Naruto-san! —Hotaru llegó corriendo y abrazó al rubio— ¡Qué bueno que vino! ¡Estoy muy triste!

—Hey, campeón, hola —le sonrió el rubio— ¿Por qué dices que estas triste?

—Mirai —dijo como toda repuesta.

— ¿Has vuelto a pelear con ella? —le peguntó Naruto compresivo.

—Sí, —dijo el niño con pesar— nos peleamos, la hice llorar y ahora no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Entonces, debes pedirle disculpas y decirle que lo sientes.

—Lo sé, —dijo Hotaru mirando sus manos— pero no quiere abrirme la puerta.

—Hablaré con ella —prometió Kurenai, después de escuchar lo ocurrido y decidiendo ayudar, se fue a conversar con su hija.

Hotaru miró irse a Kurenai y se sentó al lado de Naruto, desanimado.

— ¿Y si no me perdona? —murmuró Hotaru, sintiéndose triste—. Mirai es mi amiga aunque siempre estemos peleando y pareciera que nos llevemos mal.

— ¿Podrías repetir lo último, Hotaru? —pidió Naruto sonriendo cuando vio a Mirai llegar a la pequeña sala con Kurenai a su lado.

—Mirai es mi amiga y mamá dice que los amigos son el tesoro más importante que podríamos llegar a tener en nuestras vidas, yo no quiero perder ese tesoro. No quiero perder mi amistad con Mirai.

— ¿De verdad, Hotaru? —preguntó Mirai, haciendo que Hotaru volteará hacia atrás y se sonrojará al ver a la Sarutobi. El niño sólo asintió y Mirai sonriendo, le abrazó—. Entonces, estas perdonado, vamos a jugar.

Hotaru sonrió y se dejó arrastrar por Mirai.

Naruto sonrió y con disimulo buscó a cierta ojiperla que deseaba encontrar y que aún no aparecía a saludarlo.

—Hinata no está —le informó Kurenai como si leyera la mente de Naruto.

— ¿Llegará después? —preguntó Naruto ansioso.

—En la noche —dijo Kurenai desinflando las esperanzas de Naruto por ver a la ojiperla— el Hokage le ha encomendado muchas misiones y estará muy ocupada estos días.

—Entiendo —dijo ahora Naruto sintiéndose desanimado.

Kurenai sonrió, enternecida.

—Te importa Hinata, ¿verdad? —Naruto dio un respingo con la pregunta de Kurenai y movió los hombros, en un extraño "sí" por parte de él— me alegra. Hinata necesita personas queridas a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué lo dice, Kurenai-sensei? —preguntó el Uzumaki, mirando a la kunoichi de cabellos negros.

—Sólo es un presentimiento.

Naruto asintió y después de conversar un rato más con la kunoichi, regresó a la oficina de Kakashi.

—Bien, Naruto, que bueno que llegaste aún tenemos muchos pergaminos que revisar —el rubio se dejó caer sin ganas en su escritorio y murmuró un: "genial, ttebayo", Kakashi le miró y se sorprendió por el desánimo con el que el Uzumaki había regresado—. ¿Sucede algo, Naruto?

—No, nada —Naruto tomó un pergamino y se enfrascó en su lectura.

Pasaron los días y como Kurenai lo predijo, Hinata estuvo muy ocupada las tres semanas siguientes al cumpleaños de Sarada. Naruto no la podía ver en todo el día, ya que la ojiperla partía al amanecer y si tenía la fortuna de encontrarla sólo la podía ver muy entrada la noche cuando regresaba de sus misiones pero ella sólo lo saludaba con un escueto: "buenas noches" y seguía de largo a entregar sus reportes a Kakashi.

El propio Naruto no entendía esa creciente y repentina necesidad de estar cerca de Hinata todo el tiempo y conversar, entrenar o simplemente compartir un momento de silencio para reflexionar con ella como en los meses anteriores, después de su renovada amistad. Era como una burbuja que crecía lentamente en él, sustituyendo cualquier otro pensamiento coherente y sólo lo dejara pensar en Hinata, todo el tiempo. Kakashi se lo había hecho notar desde el primer día y él lo había negado tajantemente pero mientras corrían los días y luego las semanas, Naruto sintió que todas sus actividades anteriores (entrenar, asistir a las clases particulares de Kakashi, visitar a Sakura y Sasuke); eran aburridas, grises y sinsentido, y lo único que lo reconfortaba era estar con Hotaru: riendo, conversando, entrenando y a veces, a veces aunque él mismo no lo admitiera se quedaba con el niño hasta muy tarde, esperando ansiosamente que Hinata llegará a casa de Kurenai y pudiera tan siquiera conversar con ella por unos minutos. Pero Hinata no llegaba y él tenía que retirarse a su departamento sintiéndose desilusionado.

Pero, entonces llegaron también los sueños:

—Uzumaki —Hinata apareció en la ventana de su apartamento y lo vio a medio vestir con su pijama.

—Hinata —Naruto vio una mirada maliciosa de parte de la ojiperla haciéndolo temblar.

—Vaya, vaya parece que llegué en buen momento —Hinata se adentró a su habitación con descaro y caminando sensualmente hacia él, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó ferozmente y Naruto correspondió enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos negro-azulados y cuando las cosas parecían subir de nivel, él despertaba con una fuerte erección en los pantalones y sin Hinata a su lado.

Otras veces soñaba que estaban otra vez en ese prado lleno de flores y Hinata con él y esta vez podía besarla como deseo en ese momento, asustado por ese pensamiento despertaba agitado pero otras veces dejaba correr el sueño hasta quedar desnudos y jadeando.

Naruto al despertar se reprochaba por sus sueños y pensamientos sobre Hinata pero cuando llegaba la noche, él mismo invocaba esos pensamientos casi con necesidad.

A veces ni él mismo se entendía, la verdad.

Y así llegó Octubre, con un Naruto confundido por sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, que parecían no querer coordinar ni llegar a un acuerdo.

—Naruto —le llamó Kakashi llamando la atención del rubio, quién fingía leer un pergamino dado por el peliplata, pero en realidad trataba, sin éxito, de apartar de su mente un sueño muy sensual que había protagonizado con Hinata, la noche anterior— ¡Naruto! —gritó el Hatake golpeando la cabeza rubia del chico para que le prestara atención.

— ¡Ite! Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué me golpeó? —exclamó adolorido Naruto.

—Te he estado llamando desde hace mucho y no me contestabas, ¿en qué pensabas?

— ¿Yo? E-en nada —dijo el rubio virando la vista. Kakashi lo miró pero lo dejo pasar.

—Bien, no importa en lo que pensabas —Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Gaara ha mandado una carta.

— ¿Gaara? —Naruto sonrió contento, el pelirrojo era un amigo muy importante para él— ¿qué ha dicho?

—Va a realizar una fiesta en su aldea por tu futuro nombramiento como Hokage —Naruto dibujo una mueca de fastidio en sus rostro. Le agradaba Gaara y quería visitarlo pero detestaba esas fiestas importantes, llena de personas interesadas y aduladoras, que lamentablemente asistían a dichas celebraciones—. Ya sé, Naruto, que has evitado asistir a ese tipo de reuniones desde que fuiste elegido como futuro hokage pero asistir a esta fiesta hará que los líderes de otras aldeas vean la unidad que existe entre Konoha y Suna y que la Alianza Shinobi está más unida que nunca.

—Entonces, vas a obligarme a asistir para un acto de politiquería barato —murmuró Naruto fastidiado.

Kakashi suspiró.

— ¿Sabes, Naruto? —Dijo el peliplata, sentándose en su escritorio—. Ser hokage no es tan simple como tú crees, y no consiste en sólo leer pergaminos y entregar misiones a tus subordinados o caminar por las calles de Konoha para tener el respeto de los habitantes. Es un puesto pesado, duro y muchas veces difícil de sobrellevar. Muchas veces, la política como tu tan desdeñosamente dices ha salvado a innumerables aldeas, ha fortalecido alianzas y evitado guerras. Y lo quieras o no, ser hokage es ser parte de ello: de reuniones, de fiestas, de tener contactos con personas importantes. De rodearte de un mundo lleno de máscaras, traiciones y peligros. De tomar decisiones difíciles para mantener la paz y la estabilidad que deseas, y que en un futuro pueden pesarte más de lo que crees.

— ¿Por qué lo dice, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó suspicaz el rubio, mirándolo.

—Lo entenderás en el futuro, Naruto. Entonces, ¿asistirás? —El rubio aceptó resignado, después de todo y aunque no lo quisiera Kakashi tenía razón, ser hokage era tomar responsabilidades no sólo con tu aldea sino con las aldeas aliadas—. Bien, Sakura también ha sido invitada por ser reconocida como una gran médico ninja…—Naruto se alegró al menos no se aburriría tanto—…y Sai y Hinata serán sus escoltas.

—H-Hinata irá —tartamudeó ligeramente Naruto, viendo a Kakashi.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿P-problema?, ninguno ttebayo. Para nada, —rió tratando de aligerar su creciente nervioso y ansiedad— ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?

—En cinco días —anunció Kakashi— pero partirán mañana para que no lleguen con retraso.

—Claro, claro —dijo Naruto— suena bien, ttebayo —el rubio se concentró en los pergaminos de su escritorio tratando de parecer tranquilo pero por dentro chillaba de emoción. ¡Al fin, podría pasar tiempo con Hinata! Estaba lleno de entusiasmo y de nerviosismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Dijiste que llegarías temprano, Kiba —dijo Hinata volteando hacia atrás, lista para quejarse por la demora a su compañero de equipo, pero encontró a otra persona muy diferente a la esperada—. Uchiha-san —dijo Hinata ligeramente sorprendida.

—Hyuga —dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la chica con gesto serio.

Ambos se hicieron reverencias en señal de respeto.

Aunque Hinata no conocía muy bien al Uchiha pudo darse cuenta que éste la medía con la mirada en un gesto que había visto muchas veces en su padre para intimidarla. Y tal vez, si hubiera sido la otra Hinata, habría salido corriendo o se hubiera intimidado pero esta Hinata era diferente y sostuvo su mirada con valentía.

— ¿Estas saliendo con el dobe? —clara y directa fue la pregunta del Uchiha hacia la ojiperla.

Hinata, por otro lado, parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Disculpa? —musitó, sin saber si había escuchado bien la pregunta.

—No lo voy a repetir —Sasuke la miró, estudiándola con la mirada— así que responde.

—No entiendo qué clase de preguntas son esas de parte de una persona que ni siquiera conozco —replicó Hinata sin intimidarse por la actitud del pelinegro.

—No te hagas la lista, Hyuga y responde. ¿Tienes alguna relación con el dobe?

—No —replicó Hinata irritada— y no sé porque se te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza, Uchiha.

—Sólo lo hago porque muchas personas lo han visto entrar a tu casa.

—Es la casa de Kurenai-sensei y no estamos solos. Además, él sólo visita a Hotaru.

—Deberías recordar que Naruto va a volverse muy pronto hokage y no puede verse relacionado con mujeres como tú.

— ¿Como yo? —Repitió Hinata, con una mueca— ¿con un hijo sin padre, desterrada de su clan y sin ningún centavo? Eso dices.

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo —dijo Sasuke mirándola— no puedo permitir que mi mejor amigo dañe su reputación por estar enredándose contigo y dañe su sueño de convertirse en hokage.

—No me hagas reír, Uchiha —Hinata lo miró con burla—. Ahora quieres hacerte el buen amigo, después de haberte largado por tres años, volverte un renegado de la aldea y encima casi matar a tus compañeros de equipo que casualmente ahora son tu esposa y tu mejor amigo. ¿Sabes? A veces, me pregunto por qué Sakura-san decidió formar una familia contigo. O, ¿por qué Uzumaki te tiene en alta estima? Sólo has sido un hombre marcado por sus pecados, cometiendo error tras error en su vida.

— ¡Tú no conoces mi vida, Hyuga!

—Y tú no conoces la mía, Uchiha —le increpó Hinata sin perder la calma— así que no trates de juzgarme por hechos que ni siquiera conoces. Ahora, retírate que espero a mi compañero de equipo para entrenar y no deseo perder mi tiempo con conversaciones absurdas.

—No me provoques, Hyuga, porque sé que escondes algo y para mí sería muy fácil averiguarlo. Después de todo soy el capitán del escuadrón de Ambus bajó la protección del hokage.

Hinata sonrió.

—Anda ve entonces, búscalo, averígualo. Pero si lo haces ten esto presente: tal vez lo que halles no sea de tu agrado y tal vez encuentres más de lo que puedas comprender y también notarás lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser si me provocan.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

—Tómalo como quieras, Uchiha —dijo Hinata dándole la espalda—. Ahhh, y quédate tranquilo porque entre Uzumaki y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá, eso te lo aseguro —Sasuke la miró y se retiró echando chispas. El gesto duro de Hinata cambió y vio al pelinegro irse—. ¿Quién hubiera creído que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera tan fuertes sentimientos por su amistad con Uzumaki, al punto de amenazarme? —Se preguntó Hinata en voz alta—. Aunque, ¿quién puede culparlo? No entiende nada de lo que ocurre y me ve como una posible amenaza para su amigo y él sólo intenta protegerlo. Me preguntó qué pensará si se enterará que yo hice lo mismo por Sakura-san en el pasado o que la familia que tiene ahora no hubiera existido sin mi intervención —La ojiperla se sentó en una roca, esperando a Kiba— supongo, que "el hubiera" ya no existe en estos momentos y sólo existen los hechos y el peso de las propias decisiones tomadas, ¿verdad, Hiro? —Miró el cielo con una sonrisa—. Al menos, era lo que siempre me decías para tratar de reconfortarme. Y sí, tal vez no te gusten mis decisiones y deseas que pida ayuda al hokage pero no deseo que más personas salgan lastimadas por mi culpa como en el pasado, como ocurrió contigo por mis propios errores. Verte morir fue lo más insoportable que me pasó en la vida, porque fuiste el segundo hombre que murió por mi culpa y nunca pude perdonármelo. ¿Morir? Nahhh, no tengo miedo a morir, ese es un hecho que he asimilado desde que tomé parte en esta misión. Pero, no te preocupes, cumpliré mi promesa y protegeré a Hotaru, después de todo fue por eso que vine a Konoha y me he quedado todo este tiempo, he logrado que Hotaru amé esta aldea como la suya propia y sé que si algo me sucede, existirán personas que estarán con él para apoyarlo y no dejarlo solo —una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules aparecieron en su mente— sé que ÉL no lo dejara rendirse y permanecerá a su lado para quererlo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque lo he visto, he visto la manera en que está a su lado y le prodiga toda su atención a Hotaru, y Hotaru lo adora como su máximo héroe. Vamos, no te pongas celoso, que fue por ti que Hotaru, supo su nombre, no es mi culpa—Hinata suspiró—. ¿Sabes, Hiro? Creo que estoy un poco loca, ¿no? te estoy hablando como si aún estuvieras vivo y pudieras escucharme y darme consejos como en el pasado o tal vez, sólo estoy cansada de guardarme todo en mi interior y quiero desahogarme un poco. ¿Dices que es lo primero? Ja, yo también creo lo mismo. Pero, carambas que Kiba no va llegar nunca y mañana tengo una misión. ¿A dónde dices? A Suna, por supuesto, a una fiesta del Kazekage. Claro, al hogar de Hitomi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto cerró la puerta de su apartamento y con mochila en mano, salió corriendo por las calles de Konoha hasta la entrada de la aldea donde Sakura, Sai y Hinata lo esperaban para partir a Suna.

Sakura estaba con Sasuke y Sarada despidiéndose, Sai estaba con Ino e Inojin e incluso Hinata estaba con Hotaru, Kurenai y Mirai charlando. Algo en Naruto se sintió pesado en su interior viendo a las familias despidiendo a sus seres queridos pero sólo fue por un segundo porque Hotaru percatándose de su llegada, chilló su nombre, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Naruto-san! —el niño corrió a su encuentro y lo bombardeó a preguntas, que el rubio apenas podía contestar. Parecía, emocionado por su viaje a Suna, ya que le pedía que le trajera muchos recuerdos de la calurosa y arenosa aldea, además que le trajera un autógrafo del Kazekage e incluso una botella llena de arena de la ciudad.

—Hotaru, por favor. Tantas peticiones van a marear a Uzumaki —dijo Hinata llegando hasta Naruto y sonriéndole a modo de disculpa. Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada. Era la primera vez desde la fiesta de Sarada que se veían y conversaban.

—No importa, no es nada, ttebayo —dijo Naruto aun no mirándola fijamente. Hinata le miró sin entender y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Naruto, Hinata, ya debemos partir —les avisó Sakura, entregándole a Sarada a su padre.

Ambos asintieron.

—Hotaru —llamó Hinata arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar a la altura del niño—. Cuídate mucho, ¿está bien? —El niño asintió— y hazle caso en todo lo que te diga Kurenai-sensei, ¿de acuerdo? —Hotaru repitió el gesto— ahora dame un abrazo—dijo Hinata abriendo los brazos, Hotaru sonrió y saltó a los brazos de la ojiperla, dándole un apretado abrazo.

Naruto, quien veía la escena se llenó de una mezcla de envidia y ternura, al observar el cariño y amor que le prodigaba siempre Hinata al pequeño Hotaru.

Hinata se apartó y Hotaru corrió hacia Naruto y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo al rubio quien cayó al suelo por la sorpresa con el niño en sus brazos, riendo divertido. Hinata negó, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a Mirai y a Kurenai para despedirse y rogarles que cuidaran a Hotaru y evitar que éste se metiera en problemas ahora que no iba a estar en la aldea.

—Naruto-san, ¿podría pedirle un favor? —murmuró Hotaru, ya parado y con ambos pies en el suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa llena de polvo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga otro recuerdo de Suna? —Preguntó Naruto sonriendo, pero Hotaru negó y puso una mirada seria, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Cuide a mi madre, Naruto-san.

— ¿A, Hinata? —Exclamó Naruto, volviendo su atención a la ojiperla, que seguía conversando con Kurenai y Mirai— ¿Por qué me pides eso?

El niño negó.

—Por favor, Naruto-san, prométame que la va a cuidar.

—Pero, Hotaru, ¿por qué tienes miedo que algo pueda pasarle a Hinata?

—Yo…no sé —el niño le miró suplicante— por favor, sólo prométalo.

—Está bien, Hotaru, te lo prometo —el niño sonrió.

—Gracias, Naruto-san.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó Sakura—. Ya vámonos.

— ¡Voy! —Se volvió al niño—. Nos vemos después, Hotaru.

El niño asintió y desde la entrada de la aldea, despidió a Naruto y a Hinata en una misión que sería demasiado reveladora para el Uzumaki, en más de un sentido.

No hay demasiadas cosas que contar respecto al viaje que hicieron los cuatro ninjas de Konoha. Salvo, tal vez, la actitud tan curiosa que adoptó Naruto en todo el viaje hacia Suna: caminaba a lado de Hinata todo el tiempo cuando lo más apropiado era que la ojiperla fuera delante de los demás y evitara posibles peligros en el camino con su privilegiado Byakugan, se posicionaba delante de Hinata si escuchaba un ruido extraño tratando de protegerla cuando se suponía que era Hinata su escolta y ese era su trabajo, era el primero que le entregaba su cantimplora con agua cuando paraban a descansar y la veía cansada o sedienta, la Hyuga tuvo que recordarle muchas veces que ella cargaba su propia cantimplora con agua.

— ¿Sabes, Uzumaki? —Le dijo Hinata, la segunda noche del viaje que realizaban— sino te conociera bien diría que estas intentando cortejarme —Naruto se atoró con el ramen que comía en ese momento. Pero, Hinata siguió hablando sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo del chico— es bueno saber que te conozco, ¿no? —le sonrió ella con una sonrisa divertida—. Haré la primera guardia —se ofreció terminando de cenar y levantándose del círculo que habían hecho los cuatro ninjas.

Sakura asintió.

—Tienes la cara roja, Naruto —le dice Sai, sonriendo, cuando Hinata desapareció.

—No es cierto —niega Naruto, abochornado.

—Ahora está peor.

— ¡Cállate, Sai!

Sakura sólo sonríe, mirando a Naruto pelear con Sai, vuelve la vista hacia el camino que tomó la ojiperla y sonríe feliz por su amigo, nunca le ha gustado verlo solo y Hinata era una buena chica para su amigo.

Su llegada a Suna fue realmente un acontecimiento importante, Gaara y la aldea entera los esperaban cuando llegaron, dándoles una cálida bienvenida. El Uzumaki se sorprendió y avergonzado pasó saludando a todas las personas que le veían tratando de no parecer grosero. Rápidamente, Gaara los condujo a su despacho y les informó sobre la fiesta que se realizaría en una importante edificación de Suna a la cual fueron invitadas diversas autoridades y personas importantes de su aldea y de sus alrededores.

Sai, quién era el líder del grupo, dispuso que él y Hinata al ser escoltas debían revisar el perímetro del lugar y salvaguardar la seguridad del edificio donde se realizaría la fiesta, mientras que Naruto junto a Sakura quienes eran invitados, debían alistarse con ropas de gala para asistir con distinción al ser representantes de Konoha.

Y así fue como Naruto pasó una hora frente a un espejo vistiendo con una lujosa, cara y calurosa yukata celeste, con un cinturón azul y con el cabello rubio mojado para asistir a una fiesta que no quería ir. Toda la fiesta se la pasó al lado de Sakura y Gaara, pero la pelirrosa fue secuestrada por algunas mujeres médicos ninjas que deseaban saber más de sus avances médicos en Konoha y el pelirrojo, al ser el anfitrión de la fiesta tuvo que dejarlo para atender a sus demás invitados. Entonces, el pobre Naruto se vio rodeado de un grupo de jovencitas, quienes le empezaron a abordar con diferentes interrogantes, poniendo nervioso al Uzumaki.

Naruto no era Sasuke y aunque era consciente de su propia fama, no sabía lidiar con "ese tipo de atención" de parte de las mujeres.

Naruto vio a Hinata parada en la puerta del salón y fue hacia ella, escapando de aquellas chicas.

—Acabo de revisar todo el perímetro de la aldea de Suna y la llegada de todos los invitados del Kazekage —informó Hinata cuando el Uzumaki llegó a su lado— Sai se quedó revisando el aire, por si sucede cualquier acontecimiento inesperado —fijo su atención en la ropa que tenía puesta el rubio y Naruto se sintió como aquellas jovencitas que esperaban la aprobación de sus novios por su vestido nuevo— esa ropa te queda bien —opinó Hinata después de un largo rato y Naruto sonrió, alegre. La verdad aunque muchas mujeres le habían alabado, diciéndole que se veía atractivo y todas esas cosas, la opinión de Hinata le pareció la más sincera hasta ahora, sobre todo porque Hinata no tenía ningún interés en alabarlo o lanzarse a sus brazos para conquistarlo.

Frunció el ceño ante ese último pensamiento.

—Vaya, parecen querer matarme —dijo Hinata por lo bajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A tus fans —dijo, divertida— supongo que no pueden soportar que no les prestes atención y pierdas el tiempo con tu escolta.

—Tú eres mi amiga, Hinata, y prefiero pasarme esta fiesta hablando contigo que escucharlas a ellas a hablar sobre sus vestidos —dijo Naruto con firmeza—. Además, yo no le hecho caso a ninguna de ellas. ¡De verdad! no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas, no me gustan, para nada, ttebayo.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

—Yo no te estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

—Ahh, sí,…bueno…esto…—balbuceó Naruto, sin saber que decir. La verdad, ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque quería aclararle a Hinata que no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer.

Se sintió de repente muy nervioso y tomó un bocadillo de un mesero que pasaba por allí, Hinata por otro lado, parecía abstraída mirando a las parejas bailar y sin ningún motivo, se echó a reír.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Yo sólo pensé en una estupidez —explicó Hinata y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en las mejillas de Hinata aparecieron un ligero rubor.

Naruto desvió la mirada, rápidamente, sintiéndose acalorado y tratando de tranquilizarse, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No sabía por qué pero últimamente cuando hablaba con Hinata, siempre terminaba muy nervioso. De reojo, miró a la ojiperla, ésta había dejado de mirarlo y ahora le prestaba atención al baile que se desarrollaba. Pero se dio cuenta que no era el único que la observaba, un grupo de hombres importantes de Suna también la miraban y aún a pesar que Hinata seguía manteniendo sus ropas de misión, y no utilizaba esos trajes y kimonos tan bellos como las demás chicas, llamaba muchísima la atención por su belleza natural.

Apretando las manos se volvió a Hinata, dispuesto a invitarla a bailar y alejar a esos idiotas que la miraban.

— ¡Naruto-san! —ambos voltearon con el llamado y vieron a una hermosa mujer de cabellos marrones y ojos azules, acercándose hacia ellos.

—Eh, hola, Saijou —respondió el rubio, ligeramente nervioso. Esa mujer se le había insinuado un sinnúmero de veces cada vez que había llegado a Suna para visitar a Gaara.

— ¡Me alegra verlo tanto, Naruto-san! —Exclamó la chica, tomando atrevidamente el brazo de Naruto y hablándole con sensualidad— ese traje le queda perfecto y le hace resaltar sus bellos ojos azules.

—Ah…sí…esto…gracias —Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata, pero la ojiperla había desviado el rostro y no podía verle la expresión que había puesto.

— ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo, Naruto-san? —preguntó Saijou, recorriendo el brazo del rubio con sus dedos.

—Yo…bueno…

—Sería bueno que lo hicieras —respondió Hinata por él, aún sin verlo y más interesada en mirar a los invitados que hablaban unos con otros, mientras reían y charlaban— se supone que eres representante de Konoha y debes "brillar" en este evento. Ya que después de todo muy pronto vas a hacer hokage y debes acostumbrarte a ser el centro de atención.

Naruto, que iba a negarse a bailar con Saijou, frunció el ceño molesto, ante la manera tan fría y desinteresada de Hinata para que bailara con alguien más. Casi como si no le importará lo que sucediera con él o si estaba con alguna mujer.

—Vamos, Saijou, vamos a bailar —dijo el Uzumaki irritado y llevándose a la chica al centro de la pista.

Ambos: Naruto y Saijou empezaron a bailar a la vista de todo el mundo, mientras Hinata, con los brazos cruzados, miraba toda la escena. Naruto dio una vuelta con la chica en sus brazos mientras observaba a la ojiperla como desafiándole a que se acercará pero Hinata lejos de hacerlo, sólo se quedó ahí al borde de la pista de baile, con un aire resignado.

—Naruto-san —Saijou miró con aprensión la mirada enojada e irritada del rubio— ¿sucede algo malo?

—Eh, ¿qué? —Naruto miró a la chica con la cual bailaba, parpadeando.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —Volvió a preguntar— parece molesto.

—Yo…—vio a Hinata siendo rodeada por algunos hombres e inconscientemente apretó los brazos de Saijou, sintiéndose celoso. Entonces, la ojiperla pareció decir algo que no logró escuchar por la distancia pero que hizo que todos los hombres escaparan de su presencia. Gaara, cercano a la chica se acercó y le dijo un par de palabras pero Hinata sacudió la cabeza y sin más se alejó del lugar, saliendo por la misma puerta por la cual había entrado, seguida por Gaara—. Debo irme —dijo alejándose de la chica y dejándola en el centro de la pista de baile, siguiendo a Gaara y a Hinata.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar buscando al pelirrojo y a la ojiperla, Naruto se preguntaba, ¿por qué había decidido bailar con Saijou en primer lugar? Saijou no le desagradaba ni nada pero tampoco la veía de una forma romántica, si era sincero consigo mismo. Pero se sintió tan molesto con Hinata al ver la indiferencia con la que lo arrojo a los brazos de aquella chica y con una especie de orgullo herido, le pidió a Saijou bailar. Acaso, ¿quería darle celos a Hinata con esa chica? Negó, revolviéndose los cabellos. Podía ser un ninja decidido, valiente y buen combatiente pero con respecto a los sentimientos, él era un caso perdido.

—…tal vez no, pero es lo suficiente arriesgado para peligrar tu vida —se escuchó la voz de Gaara desde un pasillo, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y se apoyará a una pared contigua a aquel pasillo, lo suficientemente grande para espiar y mirar a las dos personas que conversaban ahí pero lo suficientemente pequeño para no ser visto.

—No tengo miedo a morir si es eso lo que te preocupa, Kazekage —escuchó Naruto decir a Hinata. El Uzumaki sorprendido sacó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró: Hinata estaba apoyada en el marco de una ventana sonriendo ligeramente a Gaara que estaba apoyado al otro lado del pasillo— lo tengo asumido desde hace mucho tiempo. Siete años con exactitud —Naruto estaba sorprendido no solo por lo que escuchaba sino por la forma como lo decía Hinata, sin miedo o tristeza sino que casi con resignación.

— ¿Y Hotaru? Has pensado en él y en lo que le pasara si algo te sucede, se quedara solo.

—He criado a Hotaru para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para asumir cualquier eventualidad.

—Hinata —Gaara se notaba molesto, por la tranquilidad con la que la Hyuga lo decía— sólo tiene cinco años y ha perdido a muchas personas en su vida para perderte a ti también.

— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! —exclamo Hinata con enojo, apretando los puños con fuerza— ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Ese ha sido el único motivo por el que no me fui de Konoha en primer lugar. Pero, sino hago algo, muchas cosas van a ocurrir: se perderán muchas vidas inocentes, Konoha se verá envuelto en una guerra, la Alianza Shinobi puede decaer por la desconfianza que pueden suscitarse entre las aldeas. Si saben que Konoha escondió información, si saben lo que ocurrió y lo que Konoha hizo o mejor dicho no hizo…—resopló y se tomó la frente—…necesito detenerlo, matarlo si es necesario para terminar con todo esto y darle a Hotaru un mundo donde no se esté escondiendo y tema por su vida cada cinco segundos por estar conmigo.

—Pero tú sola…

—Es mi carga, mi responsabilidad, mi misión y mi deber como ninja. Nadie más que yo debe involucrarse en esto. Ese es el camino ninja que he elegido desde hace mucho tiempo —le dio la espalda al pelirrojo mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy escuchándote hablar de tus objetivos y tu deber como ninja, Hinata —dijo Gaara tratando de analizarla— pero aún no te he escuchado hablar sobre ti y sobre tus sueños y aspiraciones en esta vida. Acaso, ¿no tienes ninguno?

Hinata se volvió a Gaara y por primera vez desde iniciada la conversación el rostro de la Hyuga se mostró dudoso. Hinata alzó su mano derecha y miró sus dedos por algunos segundos y una ligera sonrisa, adornó su rostro.

No una sonrisa fingida, o por hecha por compromiso sino una pequeña pero verdadera.

—Una vez tuve un único sueño —cerró su mano, formándola en un puño— pero ahora es algo simplemente imposible.

Gaara puso una mano en su hombro.

—Hinata, creo que…—una explosión se escuchó en el salón de baile haciendo que ambos ninjas viraran la mirada.

—Se acabó la charla —dijo Hinata y apenas dándole tiempo a Naruto a esconderse, la chica corrió por los pasillos del lugar y dirigirse a ayudar. Gaara corrió detrás de la Hyuga, sin notar que Naruto caía al suelo tomándose la cabeza.

Preguntas sin respuestas llegaban a su cabeza tratando de hallarle algún sentido a aquella charla escuchada. ¿A quién quería matar Hinata? ¿Y, por que motivo? ¿Por qué Konoha y la Alianza Shinobi peligrarían? ¿Qué había sucedido realmente siete años atrás que él no sabía? ¿Qué era lo que Gaara sabía? ¿Qué era la misión de la cual hablaba Hinata y que era lo que realmente había sucedido con Hinata todo ese tiempo? Escuchó el grito de personas saliendo del salón de baile y levantándose, corrió por los pasillos buscando y tratando de hallar respuestas a sus preguntas y sólo existía una persona que se las podía aclarar: Hinata.

Naruto llegó al salón de baile, donde vio a muchos de los invitados heridos y otros lastimados, en el centro Sakura y Sai peleaban con un grupo grande de ninjas que le superaban en número, Gaara, con su arena trataba de proteger a los invitados y, Hinata peleaba al parecer con el líder del grupo. Corrió hacia ella pero la chica alzó una mano en su dirección, impidiéndole acercarse.

—No te metas, Uzumaki —dijo Hinata— esto es entre él y yo.

—Vaya, vaya aun sigues siendo tan valiente como de costumbre, Hinata, aunque sigas siendo tan débil y fracasada como siempre —el hombre sonrió con burla y miró al recién llegado— pero si no es otro que el famoso Naruto Uzumaki. Es un placer conocerte —hizo una sarcástica reverencia al rubio—. Y, aunque tengo muchas ganas de quedarme a conversar, tengo otras que hacer —sacó de entre sus ropas varios kunais pegados con explosivo y sin interés se los arrojó a Hinata. La ojiperla apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que explotaran.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto, cubriéndose los ojos y evitar las esquirlas de la explosión. Sintió a alguien correr y pasar por su lado y cuando abrió los ojos y el humo se disipo ligeramente la vio correr detrás de aquel hombre y saltar por la ventana con su Byakugan activado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Ay, este capítulo tuvo de todo: los nuevos sentimientos de Naruto, romance, celos, un poco de acción y la aparición de nuevo personaje, que acelerara toda la historia, ¿a que los sorprendí? Revele un montón de cosas, que si leen con detenimiento le hallaran sentido y sino ya pueden sacar sus conclusiones y mandar sus teorías. Les recomiendo leer el capi, dos o hasta tres veces, porque dije mucho en un asunto pero no dije nada en el otro.**

 **Desde el siguiente capítulo las cosas van a dar una vuelta de tuerca a toda la trama y seguro que si no los sorprendí ahora seguro lo haré con este adelanto:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Hinata, él es Keniki —le presentó Hiro, al joven de cabellos marrones y ojos negros a la ojiperla— se quedara en nuestra aldea por un tiempo._

— _Mucho gusto —dijo Hinata, dándole la mano al recién llegado._

 _ **/**_

— _Nos han traicionado —dijo Hinata mirando a Keniki— no se quien sea pero la persona que haya sido fue la responsable del anterior ataque de la villa._

 _Keniki sonrió._

— _¿Y no tienes idea de quien pudo haber sido? —Keniki dio un paso adelante, sonriéndole perversamente y alistándose para atacar._

 _Hinata retrocedió, mirándolo._

— _Tú fuiste —Hinata lo miró sorprendida— ¿Por qué?_

— _Digamos que el dinero es más interesante que una estúpida amistad —dijo el hombre— ahora te necesito con vida así que no te dañare demasiado, aunque claro no diré lo mismo de esta estúpida aldea._

— _¿Que dices?_

— _Destruiré esta aldea con todas las estúpidas y aburridas personas de aquí._

— _Detente…—la explosión fue inminente._

Hinata corrió, dispuesta a alcanzar a Keniki, el hombre que había destruido la villa donde fue feliz, donde tuvo una segunda oportunidad para vivir, donde tuvo los mejores amigos, donde nació Hotaru y el hombre que mató a Hiro.

 **Todo esto y más en: CAPÍTULO 7: EN PERSECUCION**

 **Poco a poco se revelan los secretos del pasado y el destino de Hinata será pronto sellado, ¿Naruto podrá impedir lo que ocurrirá en el futuro y ayudarla contra esa carga que lleva? ¿O el villano final, será el vencedor definitivo?**

 **Solo las decisiones de Naruto serán las que decidan el futuro.**

 **Me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en los comentarios.**


	7. capitulo 6: En Persecución

**Que puedo decir me encanta escribir este fic, sobre todo porque adoro el misterio que envuelve toda la historia, donde siempre debes estar siempre atento a todos los detalles y porque no es una tipica historia NaruHina y es un constante rompe cliches, ajjaja. Sin mas que agregar, disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Y tienes miedo, como nunca antes pero no es por ti, es por ella, por ella es la que tienes miedo, porque temes que le hagan daño y la aparten de tu lado. Y por eso debes, correr, correr y alcanzarla; ponerla a salvo, aun si fuera en contra de su voluntad, porque te has dado cuenta que tu vida jamás será la misma sin ella a tu lado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **EN PERSECUCIÓN**

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó Naruto corriendo al borde de la ventana por donde salto la chica. La vio correr por las dunas del desierto tras los pasos de aquel hombre. Y sin oír las protestas de Sakura y las de preocupación de Sai saltó por la ventana, siguiéndola. Concentrando chakra en las plantas de sus pies, bajó del edificio.

—Demonios —maldijo Naruto sintiendo que aquella ropa elegante y las sandalias de madera que usaba en esos momentos reducían su velocidad. Dio un gran salto y cayó tambaleante a la arena; corrió siguiendo las huellas de Hinata que se perdían en la lejanía, mientras en su mente retumbaban las palabras de la ojiperla:

—"… _Pero, sino hago algo, muchas cosas van a ocurrir: se perderán muchas vidas inocentes, Konoha se verá envuelto en una guerra, la Alianza Shinobi puede decaer por la desconfianza que pueden suscitarse entre las aldeas. Si saben que Konoha escondió información, si saben lo que ocurrió y lo que Konoha hizo o mejor dicho no hizo…—resopló y se tomó la frente—…necesito detenerlo, matarlo si es necesario para terminar con todo esto y darle a Hotaru un mundo donde no se esté escondiendo y tema por su vida cada cinco segundos por estar conmigo"._

—"… _Es mi carga, mi responsabilidad, mi misión y mi deber como ninja. Nadie más que yo debe involucrarse en esto. Ese es el camino ninja que he elegido desde hace mucho tiempo —le dio la espalda al pelirrojo mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana."_

Activó el modo sabio y se percató que el chakra de Hinata y aquel sujeto desconocido estaban a una lejanía considerable.

¡Necesitaba aumentar su velocidad y alcanzarles!

¡A como diera lugar!

Mientras tanto, una ojiperla corría por las arenas del desierto siguiendo al hombre que irrumpió en la fiesta del Kazekage, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, rememorando como había conocido a aquel sujeto.

— _Hinata, él es Keniki —le presentó Hiro, al joven de cabellos marrones y ojos negros a la ojiperla— se quedara en nuestra aldea por un tiempo._

— _Mucho gusto —dijo Hinata, dándole la mano al recién llegado._

 _ **/**_

— _Nos han traicionado —dijo Hinata mirando a Keniki— no se quien sea pero la persona que haya sido fue la responsable del anterior ataque de la villa._

 _Keniki sonrió._

— _¿Y no tienes idea de quien pudo haber sido? —Keniki dio un paso adelante, sonriéndole perversamente y alistándose para atacar._

 _Hinata retrocedió, mirándolo._

— _Tú fuiste —Hinata lo miró sorprendida— ¿Por qué?_

— _Digamos que el dinero es más interesante que una estúpida amistad —dijo el hombre— ahora te necesito con vida así que no te dañare demasiado, aunque claro no diré lo mismo de esta estúpida aldea._

— _¿Que dices?_

— _Destruiré esta aldea con todas las estúpidas y aburridas personas de aquí._

— _Detente…—la explosión fue inminente y sin poder cubrirse, golpeó su cabeza contra una de las casas de la aldea._

Hinata corrió, dispuesta a alcanzar a Keniki, el hombre que había destruido la villa donde fue feliz, donde tuvo una segunda oportunidad para vivir, donde tuvo los mejores amigos, donde nació Hotaru y el hombre que mató a Hiro.

Lo vio a algunos metros delante de ella y lanzando unos kunais al aire como distracción, dio un gran salto posicionándose delante del hombre, con su Byakugan activado.

—Al parecer, tendré que herirte para que me dejes en paz, Hinata —dijo Keniki mirando a la chica.

—Pues, yo pienso matarte —le respondió Hinata con frialdad, tomando una posición de pelea.

—Ya te dije que es absurdo que trates de vencerme, soy más fuerte que tú, lo fui cuando mate a Hiro.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —la chica se lanzó contra el hombre y empezó a repartir puños y patadas tratando de herirlo, pero Keniki era mucho más fuerte y rápido que Hinata, haciendo que los ataques de la Hyuga fueran inútiles en muchos sentidos.

—Esto es aburrido, eres muy lenta —dijo Keniki y con el puño derecho le encajo a Hinata un golpe en la mejilla.

Hinata retrocedió y acarició su rostro donde recibió el golpe, sintiendo que se hinchaba y sentía el sabor metálico de la sangredentro de su boca. Pero, antes que pudiera hacer algo, Keniki corrió hacia ella y empezaron a atacarse mutuamente.

—Sabes que esto no es personal, Hinata —sonrió Keniki— pero soy un mercenario me pagan por lo que hago y a mí me encanta el dinero —le lanzó un nuevo golpe que Hinata esquivo saltando y retrocediendo.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a la fiesta del Kazekage? —Preguntó Hinata respirando agitada— ¿por qué la atacaste? ¿Qué es lo que planea?

—A alborotar un poco, supongo. A agitar las aguas, ya sabes cómo es Orochimaru, le encantan las sorpresas y más si puede hacerlo en el territorio de los queridos kages que él tanto respeta —dijo Keniki con ironía—. Aunque no espere encontrarme contigo, supongo que eso fue un bono extra. Seguro estará feliz que te entregue a él, después de todo te odia tanto como a los kages. O, incluso más.

Hinata sonrió complacida.

—El odio es mutuo —Hinata reunió chakra en sus manos, dándose cuenta que Keniki alistaba su siguiente ataque— aunque puedo entenderlo, ya que fui yo la que desbarató sus planes de atacar a Konoha en primer lugar.

—Sí, pero si te llevó con él, ya no habrá nada que le impida destruir Konoha como lo desea —dijo Keniki lanzándose contra Hinata para atacarla.

—Ahora —pensó Hinata, haciendo aparecer unos hilos de chakra de sus dedos, conectados con los kunais que lanzó al inicio, en su llegada para detener a Keniki— ¡elemento rayo: vendaval eléctrico! —gritó Hinata, haciendo que con la ayuda de los kunais, el alcance de su ataque fuera más amplio y más poderoso, hiriendo a Keniki de forma seria y verdadera.

— ¡Demonios! —El ataque fue directo y el hombre no pudo repelerlo o esquivarlo y cuando el ataque terminó, Keniki tenía la ropa maltrecha y chamuscada y con evidentes heridas en el cuerpo— ¿elemento rayo? —Preguntó el hombre con un jadeo mirando a Hinata ligeramente impresionado— no sabía que pudieras utilizarlo.

—Sí —dijo Hinata también sintiéndose agitada, había utilizado mucho chakra en esa técnica y lo peor era que aún no la dominaba por completo, pero si necesitaba atrapar al tipo, tenía la obligación de utilizar de todo para derrotarlo—. Es mi elemento natural —juntó más chakra en sus manos— y con la ayuda de mis ojos sé perfectamente donde atacar para lastimarte, pero no te preocupes aun no pienso cobrarme por lo que le hiciste a Hiro, primero necesito que me guíes hasta Orochimaru y luego te matare.

— ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme con ataques tan simples como aquellos? —Fanfarroneó Keniki, aún con heridas bastante profundas, pero el hombre les restó importancia— o podrás matar a Orochimaru con sólo la fuerza de tu determinación. Recuerda esto, Hinata, Konoha está destinada a ser destruida y ni siquiera tú podrás salvarla, aunque trates inútilmente de hacerlo.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto llegando en ese preciso momento, distrayendo a Hinata con su llamado y haciendo que Keniki le enterrara un kunai en el hombro de la chica.

Hinata se tomó el hombro derecho, gimiendo de dolor.

— ¡Hinata! —El rubio volteó a ver al hombre, enojado— ¡Maldito como se te ocurre dañar a Hinata de esa forma! ¡Te lo voy hacer pagar, ttebayo! —Naruto se lanzó a atacar al hombre con un Rasengan.

Pero, el hombre siendo más rápido hizo un sello de manos y poniendo las palmas de las manos en el suelo, gritó:

— ¡Elemento tierra: terremoto! —el suelo empezó a rajarse, dividiéndolo en dos y haciendo un agujero en el suelo haciendo que la arena del desierto entrara por ella y arrastrara todo a su paso y Hinata estaba en el centro de todo el desastre.

— ¡Hinata! —grito Naruto cuando vio a la chica siendo arrastrada por la arena y ser empujada por aquel agujero y sin pensarlo ni tener un plan en concreto, Naruto se lanzó detrás de la chica, dispuesto a rescatarla.

Keniki mirando que el rubio había saltado cerró el agujero de la tierra, sudando a mares.

—Eso los mantendrá ocupados por un tiempo —se dijo a sí mismo, tomándose el estómago—. Demonios en verdad el ataque de Hinata fue realmente fuerte. Me hizo daño realmente, no podría combatir con ella por más tiempo, es bueno saber que Naruto Uzumaki se preocupa demasiado por sus compañeros, porque en estas condiciones fácilmente pudo haberme matado. No importa ahora ello, debo informarle a Orochimaru que encontré a Hinata, seguro estará deseoso de verla de nuevo —sonrió siniestramente mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Naruto, por otro lado, empezó a caer siendo golpeado por la arena y rocas que caían detrás de él, intentaba pisar las rocas con su chakra pero estas eran inestables y el golpe constante de la arena le hacía desconcentrase y no reunir el suficiente chakra para su objetivo. Finalmente, después de un par de golpes cayó al suelo.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba como en una especie de cueva subterránea, su mirada se posó en una figura que se apoyaba en unas rocas y para su horror se dio cuenta que era Hinata, quien herida se tomaba con fuerza el hombro derecho donde caía abundante sangre.

—Hinata —Naruto corrió hasta la chica y la ayudó a apoyarse sobre una pared de la cueva _—_ estas sangrando demasiado.¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? — se desesperó Naruto sin saber qué hacer. Hinata había cerrado los ojos mientras apretaba su herida y su respiración se volvía irregular.

—Sal de aquí. Búscalo, atrápalo —dijo Hinata, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Estas herida y sangras demasiado. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola?

— ¡Búscalo!

— ¡No!

—Búscalo, te digo.

— ¡No, ttebayo!

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró de manera fija.

— ¡Búscalo! Necesito que lo atrapes, Uzumaki —lo miró de manera demandante y seria, haciendo que Naruto se perdiera en su mirada y sin darse cuenta que Hinata se lo estaba rogando aun a pesar de su tono serio.

—S-sólo hasta que estés curada —dijo él, evitando su mirada y sintiendo que podría ceder a todo lo que le dijera Hinata si lo miraba de esa forma.

Hinata bufó por la terquedad de Naruto. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la cueva mientras apretaba su hombro.

—Estas herida. Déjame curarte —dijo Naruto, mirándola.

—No necesito que tú me cures, yo puedo sola —dijo Hinata y rebuscando entre sus estuches ninjas, trató de hallar su pomada para curarse pero el esfuerzo con su brazo herido le hizo sacar un quejido e hizo que sus heridas le punzaran.

—Te estas lastimando más, tus heridas se harán más graves, déjame ayudarte —Hinata iba a replicarle pero Naruto se le adelanto— por un momento podrías dejar tu orgullo de lado y dejar que alguien más te ayude para variar. No tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola.

Hinata hizo un sospechoso movimiento de labios y se recostó contra la fría pared de la cueva, resignada.

—Tú ganas —dijo sin mirarlo— tengo una pomada para curarme, está en mi estuche donde pongo mis shuriken.

Naruto asintió y rebuscó en los bolsillos de la Hyuga, encontrando la pomada. Rasgó la manga de su cara yukata, rompiéndola y usándola para limpiarle la sangre de la herida. Después rompió la otra manga y envolviéndola en el hombro de Hinata para que apretara la herida y evitara que pudiera desangrarse. Después de algunos minutos, le quitó la tela y viendo que la herida aún podría abrirse, tomó la pomada dispuesto a ponérsela en el hombro y cubrirla nuevamente con la tela de la manga de su yukata.

—Bien, la tengo —abrió la pomada y se untó los dedos con la espesa crema, miró la herida de Hinata y se dio cuenta que para curarla necesitaba que ella se quitara la blusa que tenía puesta, o al menos una parte de ella.

— ¡No voy a quitarme la ropa delante de ti! —gritó Hinata con la cara roja e indignada, cuando le sugirió su idea.

—Yo… ¡Yo no lo dije de esa forma, ttebayo! —le dijo Naruto igual de sonrojado— ¡lo dije para curar tus heridas!

—Estas demente si crees que lo voy a hacer —Hinata le miró— dame la pomada, voy a curarte yo misma.

— ¡No! Voy a curarte yo —la ojiperla soltó un bufido— sólo te quitaras la parte donde están tus heridas —dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarla—. Además, no es como si fuera a ver algo de otro mundo tampoco —Hinata le miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Espera, no lo quise decir de esa forma, Hinata.

— ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte, —para asombro de Naruto, la ojiperla se llevó la mano izquierda a la espalda y con torpeza bajó poco a poco el cierre de su blusa— siempre dices lo que no debes, eres ruidoso y hablas demasiado y encima eres demasiado terco para mi gusto. Si me quito la estúpida blusa y me curas, te callaras, ¿de acuerdo? —el rubio asintió, viendo como poco a poco la blusa dejaba de apretar a Hinata y resbalaba poco a poco de su brazo derecho, la ojiperla sostuvo la blusa antes de que ésta bajara más y mostrará sus senos, dándole acceso libre a la herida de su hombro derecho y parte de su blanco cuello—, Bien, ¿qué esperas? ¿Vas a curarme o qué?

Naruto asintió y tomando más pomada empezó a esparcirla por la herida de la chica, tomó más crema y comenzó de nuevo a esparcirla con suavidad, Naruto sabía que podía utilizar el chakra de Kurama para curar a Hinata, pero entonces esa sensación tan placentera de tocar la piel de la chica con sus dedos nunca hubiera ocurrido, y ¡demonios, era mucho mejor que en sus sueños! Su piel era suave, muy suave y tan sedosa, tan apetecible…

Miró a la ojiperla, ésta tenía apoyada la cabeza en la pared mirando la entrada de la cueva, sin percatarse de los pensamientos del rubio; Naruto, recorrió el brazo de Hinata acariciando su piel, su hombro herido y finalmente su delgado cuello.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida volteándolo a ver, pero Naruto sin oírla acercó sus labios al centro de su cuello y depositando un pequeño beso en el mismo. La sintió estremecerse por su caricia y volvió a besarla, repasando esta vez su lengua en el mismo lugar, haciéndola respirar entrecortado.

—No sé —dijo Naruto dejando besos húmedos en su cuello. Mientras su mente le decía que parara, que estaba mal lo que hacía. ¡Por Kami, Hinata estaba herida! Pero su corazón le decía que estaba bien, que se dejara llevar por aquellas sensaciones que sólo parecían manifestarse cuando estaba tan cerca de Hinata, de sus ojos, de sus cabellos, de su fragancia.

Y a él le gustaba tanto esa sensación…

—D-detente.

—No quiero detenerme —Naruto besó su barbilla subiendo hacia su mejilla, limpiando sus heridas con sus besos y lamiendo sus oídos en una forma sensual y altamente desconocida para él.

—Uzumaki, basta…

—Naruto, di Naruto —enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos negro-azulados como había soñado tantas veces esos últimos días y aspiró el olor de las lilas en sus cabellos, embriagándolo completamente— Hinata —dijo en un ronco susurro, cerca del oído de la chica— Hinata —sus dedos recorrieron los brazos de la chica, empujándola contra la pared y él apegándose a ella— Hinata —repitió haciendo que lo mirará— Hinata —sus dedos recorriendo el rostro de la asombrada chica— Hinata —musitó antes de besarla.

Y no, Naruto no se conformó con un pequeño y casto beso. Cuando la escuchó gemir de sorpresa, Naruto adentró su lengua y recorrió su boca, tratando de recorrerla toda, su mano izquierda la tomaba del hombro herido impidiéndole moverse mientras la derecha estaba totalmente enterrada en sus largos cabellos, mordió su labio inferior cuando la sintió removerse y sus labios exigieron seguir ese ritmo salvaje y atrevido. Besó, succionó y lamió todo lo que quiso mientras sentía a Hinata temblar en sus brazos.

No quería detenerse.

No quería parar.

Quería sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos para siempre.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **¡Síííí! ¡Al fin se besaron! O Naruto la besó, bueno la idea es que al fin lo hicieron, es que Naruto me estuvo rogando desde un tiempo y pues no pude decirle que no, jejje. Ahora, sólo falta ver la reacción de Hinata.**

 **YYYY, al fin revelado el villano de la historia: Orochimaru. Supongo que fue sorprendente que de la nada se revelara un montón de cosas, jejeje. Lo sé, lo sé, pero me gusta sorprender con este fic, tan interesante para mí. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿qué tiene que ver Hinata con Orochimaru y sus planes para destruir Konoha? ¿Cuál fue la verdadera misión de Hinata? ¿Naruto podrá hacer algo para salvar a Hinata?**

 **Les dejo con esas incógnitas y bueno respecto a los reviews, no los contesto demasiado porque sé que si lo hago, voy a soltar la sopa y todo el misterio se va por el caño, jajjaj.**

 **¿Alguien quiere adelanto del siguiente capítulo?**

 **¡Por supuesto que sí, todos quieren! ¡Eso ni se pregunta!**

* * *

Sintió a Hinata tomarlo de la camisa y empujó su lengua emitiendo más presión a su boca, tratando de que ella correspondiera su beso, pero lejos de eso, Hinata lo empujó alejándolo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Hinata, con los labios rojos, el cabello desordenado y su blusa ninja aferrada a su pecho por la protección de sus brazos y si Naruto no hubiera estado seguro que la ojiperla lo alejaría de nuevo, la hubiera besado de nuevo—. ¿Quién te crees para, para…? —Hinata miró su herida, miró su ropa, miró a la derecha e izquierda.

—Hinata espera, yo sólo…—trató de acercarse a ella.

—Aléjate de mí, —dijo, poniendo una mano delante de ella mientras la otra aun sostenía su ropa.

—Hinata…

—Quédate ahí, Uzumaki —le exigió, sin mirarlo— no digas nada, no emitas sonido, no respires si es necesario.

—Hinata…

— ¡Deja de repetir mi nombre! —Gritó Hinata— no lo repitas de nuevo, no lo hagas —susurró mirando el suelo de la cueva, mientras la mano que no sostenía su ropa se enterraba en la tierra, haciendo presión con ella.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Konoha.

—Así que aquí es donde está mi querida Hinata —dijo un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, sonriendo.

* * *

 **Todo esto y más en: CAPÍTULO 7:** **CAMINOS SEPARADOS.**

 **Porque existen decisiones difíciles de tomar y lamentablemente para Naruto, Hinata ya las ha tomado todas. Y ninguna lo incluyen a él.**


	8. capítulo 7: Caminos Separados parte I

_._

 _._

 _._

… _y, callas, callas, aunque duela, aunque arda,_

 _aunque una parte de ti misma parezca morir al callar todo lo que piensas,_

 _pero callas y ocultas lo que sientes_

 _porque sabes, ¡oh, maldito saber!, que no puedes decir nada_

 _y ese,_

 _ese es dolor más grande y más doloroso: el querer, el querer y no poder._

 _Pero, ya has elegido un camino, un camino del cual ya no existe retorno. Y lo sabes, y es por eso por lo que callas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **CAMINOS SEPARADOS PARTE I: HABLAR O CALLAR**

 **6 días.**

Sintió a Hinata tomarlo de la camisa y empujó su lengua emitiendo más presión a su boca, tratando de que ella correspondiera su beso, pero lejos de eso, Hinata lo empujó alejándolo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Hinata, con los labios rojos, el cabello desordenado y su blusa ninja aferrada a su pecho por la protección de sus brazos y si Naruto no hubiera estado seguro que la ojiperla lo alejaría de nuevo, la hubiera besado de nuevo—. ¿Quién te crees para, para…? —Hinata miró su herida, miró su ropa, miró a la derecha e izquierda. Sin mirarlo a él, nunca mirándolo a él.

—Hinata espera, yo sólo…—trató de acercarse a ella.

—Aléjate de mí, —dijo, poniendo una mano delante de ella mientras la otra aún sostenía su ropa.

—Hinata…

—Quédate ahí, Uzumaki —le exigió, aún sin mirarlo— no digas nada, no emitas sonido, no respires si es necesario.

—Hinata…

— ¡Deja de repetir mi nombre! —Gritó Hinata, molesta— no lo repitas de nuevo, no lo hagas —susurró mirando el suelo de la cueva, mientras la mano que no sostenía su ropa se enterraba en la tierra, haciendo presión con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Konoha.

—Así que aquí es donde está mi querida Hinata —dijo un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, sonriendo. Se adentró a la aldea, mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y buscó la dirección donde viviría la chica que le había mandado esa pequeña carta meses atrás—. Me preguntó, ¿cómo estará el pequeño Hotaru?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata le dio la espalda y ella misma empezó a curarse con dificultad.

Y, fue ese momento, escuchando a Hinata reprimiendo sus gemidos de dolor y alejado de él, que Naruto se dio cuenta que ya no había excusas, ni momentos para hacerse el despistado o el tonto, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta que ya no podía negarlo más: estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de esa orgullosa, tierna e increíble mujer en la cual se había convertido Hinata esos siete años.

Porque ese beso descontrolado y sensual que le dio a Hinata había sido la confirmación de sus propios sentimientos por ella, por Hinata; porque todo el mes anterior había estado dudoso, no queriendo creer, teniendo miedo al sentir que cada vez que estaba cerca de Hinata su corazón saltaba como un loco en su pecho, sintiéndose nervioso, ansioso, celoso y sonrojado al notar ese sentimiento creciendo en su interior. No sentimientos de amistad o fraternidad como él tontamente creía, o de ayudarla a conectarse con la aldea para mejorar sus lazos como fue en el inicio, o acercarse a estar con ella con intenciones amistosas, no, lo que sentía por Hinata era fuerte, apasionado y verdadero: era amor. Amor puro y fuerte, y sabia, como se saben las cosas que son importantes en la vida que jamás sentiría algo por nadie más, como lo hacía por Hinata.

Con esas ansias de tomarla en sus brazos, de abrazarla, de besarla y protegerla de todo mal, de enredar sus dedos por sus cabellos negro-azulados, de quererla, de quererla mucho, de hacerla sonreír como ese momento en ese lecho de flores y verla feliz. Siempre, siempre. De tomar a Hotaru de una mano y decirle al mundo que lo quería, que lo quería como un hijo propio, tal vez no de su sangre pero si de su corazón y eso valía mucho más que cualquier rasgo sanguíneo o familiar porque su amor por ese niño era fuerte, muy fuerte; pero también decir que Hinata era suya, suya y de nadie más. Y construir junto a ellos, esa familia que anhelaba más que el hecho de ser hokage.

Y, tenía que decírselo a como diera lugar. Aunque ella le volviera a gritar, le apartara o incluso lo golpeara. Porque no podía, porque no quería guardar sus sentimientos. Porque quería gritarle sus sentimientos a la cara, aunque Hinata luego lo tachara como un loco.

Porque la quería, la quería verdaderamente y ya no podía soportar que ella no lo supiera.

La miró.

Hinata estaba aún dándole la espalda, su cabello negro-azulado cubría su espalda y mantenía la mirada en el suelo de la cueva haciendo que grandes mechones de su cabello le cubriera el rostro parcialmente sin dejarle verle la expresión que tenía.

Se acercó a ella, dudoso, con el corazón a mil por hora, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo entero parecía gelatina de lo nervioso que se sentía: quería gritar, quería correr y tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, se escuchó un ruido sordo y seco sobre sus cabezas, Naruto alzó la vista hacia el techo de la cueva y pudo confirmar que éste empezaba a ceder por los golpes producidos de quienes intentaban derrumbarlo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! —La pelirrosa cabeza de Sakura apareció por la abertura del techo de la cueva llamándolos cuando éste cedió a sus fuertes golpes producidos por sus puños concentrados en chakra— ¿se encuentran bien?

— ¡Sí, Sakura-chan! —Afirmó Naruto, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado que sus compañeros de equipo los hayan encontrado antes de poder declarase a la ojiperla, pero Hinata era una prioridad—. Pero Hinata se encuentra un tanto lastimada —dijo, volviéndola a ver. Hinata aún tenía la mano en el hombro pero con su ropa ninja ya acomodada en su sitio y se encontraba un tanto pálida.

— ¡Sai llegará por ustedes con un ave de tinta! —avisó Sakura con un grito para que la escucharán. Naruto asintió y se volvió a la Hyuga—. Hinata…—le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero ella le miró con una mueca y se levantó por si misma del suelo.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada. Al menos por ahora.

Sai bajó al fondo de la cueva con un halcón de tinta y les hizo subir al mismo para ayudarlos a salir de esa cueva subterránea.

—Están muy callados —dijo el ex ambu de Raíz, mientras ascendían— ¿sucedió algo allí abajo? —preguntó con inocencia el pelinegro.

— ¡No! ¡Nada! —gruño Hinata, desafiando con la mirada al rubio para que no dijera nada. Sakura al verlos ascender saltó rápidamente encima del halcón y emprendieron el camino de regreso a Suna.

—Tiene una herida un tanto superficial en el hombro, Hinata —dictaminó Sakura cuando revisó a la Hyuga— lo malo fue que el hombro al ser foco constante de sangre circulando por el cuerpo hizo que la herida pareciera más grave de lo que fue. Te aplicaré un poco de jutsu médico para que se te cierren las heridas.

—Gracias Sakura-san —dijo Hinata asintiéndole agradecida. Y Hinata no dijo nada más en todo el recorrido de regreso a la aldea aliada de Konoha.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata fue la primera en saltar fuera del halcón y con pasos rápidos y presurosos se adentró a la aldea de la Arena. Naruto, quién iba a seguirla fue detenido por Sakura.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarla un momento a solas —le sugirió la pelirrosa mirando ella también el camino que había elegido la ojiperla— debemos avisarle a Gaara lo sucedido.

El rubio asintió, resignado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El camino de regreso a Konoha fue callado y silencioso. Sakura miró a Naruto y a Hinata: el rubio se veía cabizbajo y ligeramente frustrado; la ojiperla se mostraba seria, callada y un tanto distante. Vio a Naruto reiteradas veces tratando de acercarse a Hinata en todo el camino pero a último momento dudaba y no lo hacía, aunque siempre la estaba mirando con un atisbo de anhelo en sus ojos que la pelirrosa no podía llegar a aclarar.

Era cierto que desde que iniciaron el viaje a la Arena pudo percibir el comportamiento tan peculiar de Naruto con Hinata, era como una especie de colibrí, rezumbando graciosamente con sus alas por todo el lugar, llamando la atención con sus trinos y siempre pendiente de la flor que parecía ser Hinata y quien era reacia a comprender las intenciones de Naruto con ella.

Pero para Sakura era tan evidente el interés del rubio por Hinata, que se moría de risa cada vez que lo veía haciendo cosas y tratando de llamar la atención de la Hyuga.

Lo que no sabía era lo que sentía Hinata por Naruto, la Hyuga no había demostrado interés por el rubio o por ningún hombre de la aldea, si era sincera consigo misma. Siempre fue una chica callada y reservada con sus propios sentimientos y aunque en el pasado fue evidente lo interesada que estaba por el ojiazul, ahora no parecía que viera al rubio más que un compañero de equipo con quien podía practicar en sus entrenamientos y aunque Naruto le contó que se estaban llevando mejor y se trataban de amigos, la Haruno pudo percibir que Naruto no veía a Hinata de esa forma.

Y eso la preocupaba.

No quería ver a Naruto herido si sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Pero, ¿qué tan grandes eran los sentimientos de Naruto? ¿Sería un simplemente enamoramiento pasajero o era algo mucho más fuerte?

Debía preguntárselo.

—Naruto —se acercó al rubio, quien estaba sentado en una fogata, esperando que llegaran Sai y Hinata con más leños para mantener encendida la fogata durante toda la noche y ahuyentar a los animales que pudieran husmear por el lugar y que estos evitaran atacarlos.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, eres tú —dijo Naruto con desánimo y volviendo la vista en la fogata, como había estado comportándose desde su salida de la Arena dos días atrás.

—Sí, soy yo Naruto —dijo la pelirrosa sentándose al lado del rubio en un tronco caído— quiero hablar contigo de algo importante —el chico asintió aun observando las llamas de la fogata consumiéndose— quiero hablar contigo sobre Hinata y lo que sucedió en la cueva.

La reacción fue inmediata: el Uzumaki se paralizo en su sitio, apretó sus puños con fuerza, su cara se puso completamente roja y encima:

—No…no sé a lo que…a lo que te refieres, Sakura-chan, ttebayo —tartamudeó nervioso.

—Claro que lo sabes, Naruto —le retó la pelirrosa, mirándolo con fijeza— desde que salieron de ese lugar atacados por ese extraño sujeto, Hinata te ha evitado como la peste y ni te ha dirigido la palabra, tú por otro lado, estas por todos los rincones suspirando y triste, mientras pareces arrepentido. Dime, ¿qué sucedió realmente en la cueva? Y no me digas lo mismo que le dijiste a Gaara que yo no te creo eso de que simplemente le diste los primeros auxilios a Hinata porque no te creeré.

Naruto apretó sus manos y enrojeció más.

—La besé —susurró bajito.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura sin oírle.

—La besé —alzó un tanto la voz el rubio.

—En serio que no te oigo, Naruto. Habla más fuerte.

— ¡Que la bese, ttebayo! —gritó Naruto con la cara increíblemente roja. Sakura a su lado le miró con sorpresa y empezó a reírse descontroladamente, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera más avergonzado. Aunque ahora que pudo contárselo a la pelirrosa se sintió más aliviado, había llevado ese pequeño secreto por dos días y la principal implicada ni siquiera quería verlo en pintura y estaba deseoso de poder contarle a alguien y desahogarse y, ¿quién mejor que su pelirrosa mejor amiga? aunque no le gustaba que se burlará de sus desgracias—. Sakura-chan, por favor —le rogó cuando notó que su amiga no tenía intenciones de parar de reír.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo la chica de ojos jade tratando de controlarse— es que… ¡no puedo creerlo! Llevó siete años tratando de presentarte chicas para que salgan contigo y tú en menos de seis meses te has interesado en Hinata y encima la has besado. ¿Por qué fuiste tú el que la besó, no? —El Uzumaki asintió bajando los ojos—. Espera, espera, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —Naruto se tensó—. Si se han besado, ¿por qué Hinata está furiosa contigo?

—Yo…—Naruto tragó duro—…yo la besé sin su permiso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sakura lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Cómo se te ocurre besarla a la fuerza! ¡Jamás se besa a una chica a la fuerza, Naruto-baka!

—Ya sé, ya sé, ttebayo —le respondió Naruto igual de molesto consigo mismo como la pelirrosa lo estaba con él— yo sólo no pude evitarlo, ¿ok? Hinata estaba tan cerca de mí mientras la curaba, su fragancia era tan deliciosa y su piel tan suave que yo simplemente me descontrole, no pensé y la besé.

— ¿Es por eso que no quiere hablarte?

—Sí —dijo de nuevo el chico sintiéndose cabizbajo— supongo que piensa que soy un pervertido que se aprovechó de que estaba herida.

— ¿Y te aprovechaste? —preguntó Sakura con una ceja alzada.

Naruto no contestó inmediatamente, rememoró el momento exacto en que sus labios besaron los hombros y el cuello de Hinata, su estremecimiento, su corazón palpitante, el momento que sintió los cálidos labios de Hinata sobre los suyos y esas ansias de tocarla, de tocarla toda y descifrar todos sus misterios.

—Naruto, Naruto —Sakura le sacudió del hombro para que reaccionara.

—Lo siento, yo sólo…—Naruto se frotó la nuca, nervioso. Había pensamientos que mejor se guardaba para sí mismo sino seria fijo que Sakura lo golpearía por sus pensamientos poco inocentes por Hinata; pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Era un jodido hombre a pocos días de cumplir 25 años, sin nunca haber tenido una novia ni por asomo, siendo entrenado por el máximo pervertido de la aldea y haberse criado sin un padre o una madre le hacia todas las cosas más difíciles—…no sé cómo comportarme ni que decirle a Hinata sin sentir que puedo empeorarlo todo. ¿Qué hago, Sakura-chan? ¡Aconséjame, por favor!

La pelirrosa suspiró.

—Bien, pero sólo porque te veo desesperado —el rubio asintió—. Primero, discúlpate con ella— el rubio repitió el gesto anterior—. Háblale honestamente sobre cómo te sientes y que el beso que le diste fue accidental y que no fue intencional.

Naruto negó, frenético.

— ¡No fue accidental, ttebayo! Yo quise hacerlo, quise besarla y no, ahora yo he querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo —confesó Naruto para sorpresa de la chica— y además, yo…además yo…siento que me gusta, que la quiero, honesta y verdaderamente —el rubio se cubrió la cara, con las manos, avergonzado. No era muy propio de él, ir diciendo sus sentimientos por ahí o a cualquier persona, pero con Sakura había desarrollado un lazo de hermandad que le daba confianza— y ahora he arruinado todo con Hinata, no quiere ni verme ni mucho menos hablarme. Me siento desesperado y quiero arreglar las cosas y que todo sea como antes pero sé que eso es imposible porque yo no quiero que todo sea como antes, no quiero que Hinata me vea como un amigo o como un compañero de entrenamiento. Quiero que se interese en mí, que me vea por mí mismo y no por ese estúpido título de hokage, quiero gustarle de alguna manera pero no sé nada de esto, nada del romance.

Sakura le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Naruto —dijo Sakura, haciendo que el rubio la mirará con incredulidad.

—Acaso, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, Sakura-chan? ¡Estoy desesperado, ttebayo! ¡Desesperado, sin saber qué hacer, con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho y tú estás feliz por mí!

—Sí, —dijo la pelirrosa asintiendo—. Estoy feliz porque has madurado como nunca, tu corazón y tu alma se han vuelto muy fuertes y que, aún a pesar de todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la soledad de tu pasado has podido desarrollar sentimientos muy fuertes y jamás te has rendido en tus objetivos —la ojijade miró orgullosa a su rubio amigo—. Cuando lleguemos a la aldea debes decirle lo que sientes a Hinata, lo que sientes verdaderamente por ella —le aclaró.

—Pero…

—Debes hacerlo Naruto sino Hinata creerá que verdaderamente te aprovechaste de ella.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Nada de peros, debes hacerlo o es que acaso, ¿dudas de tus propios sentimientos?

—No, claro que no, yo… ¡Lo haré, ttebayo! —dijo Naruto alzando un puño al aire, con decisión.

Sakura miró a su amigo y pensó que su sugerencia seria o muy buena o muy mala para Naruto en el futuro.

La última palabra la tenía Hinata.

— ¡Estoy bien! No necesito nada de eso —interrumpió la voz de Hinata llegando con Sai al lugar y ambos cargando sendos leños.

—Sólo digo que acabas de ser herida y no deberías cargar mucho peso —opinó Sai, mirando los leños en los brazos de la ojiperla.

—Y yo te dije que soy fuerte y sólo fue una herida superficial, no necesito ayuda de nadie —Hinata se percató de la presencia de Naruto y la pelirrosa sentados en la fogata. Apretó los labios y dejo los leños al lado de Sakura —buenas noches —dijo Hinata dándoles la espalda y adentrándose a su tienda de campaña, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada de interés a Naruto.

—Necesito llegar a la aldea con urgencia —dijo Naruto decidiendo hacer la primera ronda de guardia mientras los demás dormían.

Las cosas transcurrieron más o menos de esa forma en todo el camino de regreso a Konoha, Sakura fue la intermediaria entre Naruto y Hinata, quienes no se hablaban: ella molesta, Naruto sin poderse explicar.

Y la verdad, Naruto no estuvo más feliz de regresar a Konoha como ese día, después de conversar con Sakura decidió confesarse a Hinata después de entregar su informe sobre la misión a Kakashi, tal vez si le pedía ayuda a Hotaru, el niño podría auxiliarlo. No, eso era una cobardía, él debía hacerlo solo.

Pero, ¿Cómo? En serio, que era un ninja de elite a un paso de convertirse en hokage pero, era malo, malo para el romance. Y más si se trataba sobre cómo tratar o hablar con mujeres; si ya era malo tratando de entenderlas más lo era tratar con Hinata, que era misteriosa, callada y al parecer llena de secretos.

Tal vez, es por ello que le gustaba tanto la ojiperla. Ella era como tratar de descifrar un enigma dentro de un rompecabezas en una adivinanza muy compleja.

Difícil, difícil, difícil.

Pero, no por ello, menos fascinante.

Sí, esa era la palabra para describir perfectamente a Hinata: fascinante.

Incluso, desde niño siempre la observó de reojo, buscando entender muchas de sus conductas con respecto a él. Hasta que se le confesó siete años atrás y él pudo entender ese pequeño enigma que era Hinata Hyuga hasta ese entonces.

Pero esta Hinata era diferente. Y no sabía cómo reaccionaría con respecto a lo que le dijera y aún quedaba ese asunto del que le escuchó hablar con Gaara, no sabía de qué trataba pero no lo iba a dejar de lado, hasta descubrir que era lo que sucedía realmente y de lo que él no estaba enterado.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha cruzaron el umbral de la aldea dispuestos a caminar hasta la oficina de Kakashi y entregar su informe, cuando:

—Hinata —se escuchó el llamado de un joven bastante atractivo, de su misma edad, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules; llamando la atención de los ninjas y haciendo que todos volvieran la mirada y prestaran atención al recién llegado—. Al fin puedo verte después de tanto tiempo —el joven sonrió al notar el rostro de sorpresa de Hinata.

— ¿Toneri? —preguntó la ojiperla, bastante sorprendida y mirando al peliblanco.

— ¿Toneri? —repitieron Naruto, Sakura y Sai. El primero bastante molesto al notar las miraditas del recién llegado a Hinata y tuvo que apretar los puños cuando vio al tal Toneri, abrazar a la chica con confianza y sin que ésta lo apartara, aunque lo único bueno fue que Hinata no le devolvió el abrazo y fue la primera en romper el abrazo.

—Pero, ¿qué haces en Konoha? —le preguntó Hinata aun mirando al chico.

—Visitándote por supuesto. Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos —dijo Toneri con una sonrisa galante—. Podrías darme un tour por la aldea y así nos ponemos al día.

—Eh…—Hinata dudó.

—Es importante, Hinata —agregó Toneri mirando seriamente a la chica.

— ¡Hinata no puede! —saltó Naruto de inmediato haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en él.

— ¿Por qué no, rubio? —cuestionó Toneri mirando al Uzumaki con suficiencia.

—Tenemos…tenemos que entregarle el informe de la misión a Kakashi-sensei y eso no puede aplazarse —dijo Naruto con rapidez—. Los cuatro juntos, nadie más —agregó esto último mirando al peliblanco y que éste no decidiera incluirse.

—Sai —llamó Hinata, volviéndose al ex miembro de raíz—. Necesito conversar con Toneri y ya que tú eres el líder del equipo tendrías algún inconveniente en que me fuera y tú le informaras por mí al hokage —el chico negó— perfecto, ustedes van con el hokage y yo me voy con Toneri.

— ¡No! —Negó Naruto, mirando a Hinata—. Tú no te vas Hinata. Tú vas con nosotros.

—Tú no me das órdenes, Uzumaki —le retó Hinata con la mirada— aún no eres hokage de esta aldea y si yo decido irme me voy y ya que tengo el permiso de mi líder puedo hacerlo. O, acaso, ¿pretendes obligarme a quedarme? —Dio un paso adelante, quedando cara a cara con Naruto— O vas a tratar de obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero —le susurró esto último, recordándole indirectamente el beso que le dio en la cueva. Naruto apretó los labios pero no dijo nada—. Lo que creí, vámonos, Toneri —le dijo Hinata al peliblanco y dándoles la espalda a los otros.

Naruto suspiró, frustrado; viéndolos irse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura fue la encargada de relatar la misión a Kakashi mientras Naruto se quedaba a su lado haciéndole compañía con Sai, mientras su mente estaba en cualquier lugar antes que en la reunión que había delante suyo. Específicamente en donde estuviera Hinata y ese tipejo.

— ¿Algo más que agregar, Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi dandose cuenta de la distracción del rubio.

— ¿Qué? No, nada.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Pueden irse, — empezó el peliplata— Sakura y Sai. Naruto quédate.

— ¿Por qué, ttebayo? —se molestó el rubio ya que él había sido el primero en ir hasta la puerta de salida.

—Quédate, Naruto —repitió Kakashi. Naruto frustrado tuvo que obedecer mientras veía a sus amigos retirarse del lugar—. Necesitamos acordar todo sobre tu próximo nombramiento como futuro hokage de la aldea.

— ¿No puede ser otro día, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Naruto nada interesado en el tema.

—Sólo faltan menos de cinco días para tu nombramiento, Naruto. Así que toma asiento, tenemos mucho que discutir.

Fue de noche cuando Naruto salió de la oficina de Kakashi, no prestó ni entendió la mínima parte de lo que Kakashi le dijo porque su cabeza no quería cooperar en nada que no fuera a saber que estaba haciendo Hinata con ese sujeto por la aldea. Activó su modo sabio y disimuladamente buscó el chakra de Hinata, no fue difícil, ella se encontraba cerca del bosque de la muerte.

Sola.

Naruto corrió hacia allí, era su oportunidad de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. De una vez por todas.

La encontró sentada en una gran roca, de piernas cruzadas y arrojando pequeñas piedrecillas a un pequeño riachuelo que a su contacto hacia que hiciera pequeñas ondulaciones en el agua. Las piedrecillas caían con un pequeño ruido antes de hundirse hasta el fondo del rio y haciendo que el largo cabello negro-azulado de Hinata se mojara con las gotas de agua que le salpicaban.

— ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el tiempo o esperarás hasta que amanezca? —preguntó Hinata sin volverse a verlo pero deteniéndose de arrojar más piedrecillas.

Naruto dudoso salió del árbol donde la estuvo observando y se acercó hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —interrogó Naruto con sorpresa dejándose ver a través de la luz de la luna.

Hinata sonrió con ironía.

—Soy miembro de un equipo de rastreo —dijo y siguió arrojando más piedrecillas al río—. Es nuestra especialidad percatarnos de la presencia de una persona cerca de nosotros y también de atraparla si es necesario. Además, no es muy difícil sentir tu presencia —arrojó una piedra más grande al río— es inconfundible —declaró Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿A que has venido, Uzumaki? —preguntó Hinata sin volverse a verlo. Aún.

Naruto tragó saliva, nervioso. Apretó los puños con firmeza y la miró.

—Yo…—dio un paso hacia ella—…he venido a hablar sobre lo que sucedió en la cueva— la sonrisa de Hinata se borró, haciendo que se pusiera rígida en su lugar por sólo la mención de ese hecho y tomando la piedra más grande que encontró la arrojó al río produciendo una onda más grande en el agua que las anteriores—…quiero decirte…

— ¡No! —exclamo la ojiperla sin dejarlo terminar—. No quiero hablar de ello.

—Yo sí —respondió Naruto con firmeza—. Yo quiero…

—No quiero hablar de ello ya te lo dije

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Naruto—. Yo quiero hablar sobre ello.

—Lo que sea que trates de decirme no quiero oírlo.

—Pero lo que quiero, lo que deseo decirte es importante.

—Tú puedes desear decirlo pero yo tengo el derecho de no escucharte —le contestó Hinata mirando de reojo al Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué siempre te portas así, Hinata? Tan seria y reservada.

—Eso no debería interesarte, Uzumaki. Mi comportamiento, mis acciones o lo que yo piense no debería interesarte —respondió Hinata sin dejar de ver el correr del río.

— ¡Somos amigos! —exclamó Naruto, sintiendo una gran barrera entre él y Hinata y sin saber cómo traspasarla—. Se supone que los amigos se cuentan todo.

La chica dejo de mirar al pequeño río y se volvió a verlo con firmeza.

— ¿Amigos, dices? —Preguntó Hinata mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. No entiendo la amistad que tú y yo tenemos, Uzumaki. Al parecer utilizas esa etiqueta de la amistad para meterte en asuntos que no te concierten sobre mí.

— ¡Claro que me importan, ttebayo! Porque yo…porque yo…—dudó Naruto, mirándola.

—No quiero saber lo que tú creas o pienses —le respondió Hinata con sus ojos aperlados mirándolo con fijeza—. No te pedí tu amistad desde un inicio fuiste tú el que me la ofreció. Si hubiera sido por mí, si hubiera sido por mí…—Hinata se levantó de la roca y se empezó a pasearse por el lugar, irritada—…no entiendo porque tengo que darte explicaciones, Uzumaki. Vete ahora, vete y déjame sola.

—No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos —dijo Naruto parándose delante de Hinata y encarándola—. Quiero saber lo que te ocurre, lo que escondes y callas y no me voy a ir sin una respuesta.

—Pues te quedaras esperando porque no te diré nada —le respondió Hinata sin inmutarse.

Ambos se miraron sin acobardarse y desafiándose, ninguno dispuesto a retroceder o bajar la guardia.

—Hinata —Naruto dio un paso hacia la chica y la Hyuga no retrocedió—. Escuché tu conversación con Gaara en la Arena y sé que planeas algo, no sé qué, pero voy a averiguarlo aún si tengo que encerrarte para que me lo digas.

Hinata palideció pero no se mostró asustada.

— ¡Atrévete, entonces! ¡Igual no voy a decirte nada!

—Eres una testaruda, dímelo igual voy a averiguarlo, soy muy influenciable en la aldea y puedo averiguarlo en cualquier momento —dijo el Uzumaki apelando a la amenaza.

— ¡No!

— ¡Argg! —Se frustró Naruto—. Entonces, no me lo digas, Hinata, pero sé que es peligroso y que vas a exponer tu vida. Así que llévame contigo a lo que sea que harás, soy fuerte, soy un ninja con muchas habilidades te seré útil —expuso Naruto apelando esta vez a la razón.

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendió Hinata, por el giro de las cosas.

—Si vas a ir algún lugar peligroso, llévame contigo, te ayudaré a cumplir tu objetivo sea cual sea, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario pero llévame contigo.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Uzumaki —Hinata retrocedió mientras Naruto avanzaba acercándosele—. Tú no sabes nada. No entiendes nada.

—Entonces, explícamelo, dímelo. Quiero entenderte. Quiero saberlo todo de ti, quiero saber qué es lo que pasó realmente, que es lo que sucedió después de que te fuiste de la aldea.

—Eso, eso, ¡no te importa! —Gruño Hinata sintiéndose acorralada—. Tú no, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Esto es cosa de Toneri y yo. Tú no tienes que ver en esto.

— ¿Toneri? —preguntó Naruto irritado—. ¿Ese tipo lo sabe y yo no? ¿Por qué él lo sabe? ¡Responde Hinata! —Naruto se sintió dolido porque Hinata parecía confiar más en aquel Toneri y no en él.

Hinata apartó la vista y se frotó el brazo derecho.

— ¡Tú no tienes que ver en esto! Simplemente…simplemente aléjate de mí y no te metas —Hinata le dio la espalda al rubio dispuesta a irse.

Naruto rió sin gracia.

—Ese es el problema, Hinata —dijo Naruto, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola a punto de irse—. No puedo alejarme de ti ni aunque lo deseé, porque simplemente estoy enamorado de ti.

Hinata se congeló en su sitio y lentamente se volvió a verlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata —dijo Naruto dandose cuenta que ya no podía negarlo más, que ya no quería negarlo más—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata y quiero estar contigo en lo que sea que planees.

 **3 días.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **¡Jodidos! Lo deje en lo mejor y lo peor de todo es que no tengo adelanto del capítulo, lo siento, pero sólo les dejaré el título:  
**

**CAPÍTULO 8:** **CAMINOS SEPARADOS PARTE II: TODO O NADA**

" **Porque las cartas estan echadas, las decisiones tomadas y sólo queda decir: todo o nada".**

 **Prometo actualizar el jueves y el siguiente el sábado.**


	9. capítulo 8: Caminos Separados parte II

**A veces mientras escribo siento tan vivos a los personajes, especialmente a Naruto, que es como si viera una obra de teatro en mi cabeza y yo sólo puedo rescatar algunos diálogos en la historia, realmente amo escribir esta historia es tan…linda, placentera y vibrante, tal vez por ello escribo con tanta rapidez y actualizo más rápido que otras de mis historia (ejm, Raro, Camino a Naruto the last, ejm). Bueno sin nada más que agregar.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Agudo dolor, certero y preciso que como flecha de Robin Hood, da en el blanco y no falla, pero el blanco es tu corazón. Tu corazón que ahora sangra mientras sientes la desdicha de conocer el rechazo de ese amor. Porque amar es entregarlo todo_ _—alma, corazón y mente—_ _aunque exista el riesgo de perderlo todo y quedar sin nada._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **CAMINOS SEPARADOS PARTE II: TODO O NADA**

3 días

De todas las maneras posibles que Naruto había ideado en su mente confesarse a Hinata ninguna mostraba este escenario: él gritándole en la cara sus sentimientos por ella, reclamándole sus secretos y mostrándose celoso por Toneri.

Pero ya está.

Ya lo había dicho y no iba retractarse de sus palabras.

Rió un poco y se pasó las manos por sus rubios cabellos, sintiéndose nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata aún lo seguía mirando en un estado que sólo podía catalogarse como un puro y genuino shock.

— ¡¿Estas bromeando?! —Dijo Hinata como si Naruto hubiera proferido el deseo de dejar de comer ramen y optar por comer sanos vegetales— bromeas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata sin aliento, al notar la mirada sincera de Naruto.

Naruto negó.

— ¿No?

—No —afirmó Naruto, sin entender el comportamiento de Hinata, esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte pero no su incredulidad. Era como si Hinata no pudiera procesar su nada sutil y nada romántica declaración de amor. O creerla, si se simplificaba el asunto—. ¿Por qué no crees que puedas gustarme?

—Porque no me conoces, no sabes quién soy ni las cosas que he hecho.

—Sí te conozco, si sé quién eres, eres Hinata, mi Hinata, la que era esa niña que se sonrojaba cuando me acercaba a ella, la que era amable y se esforzaba constantemente para mejorar día con día, la de corazón tierno y amable.

—Esa Hinata ya no existe, ahora soy otra —replicó la Hyuga mirándolo—. Cambie, ya no soy la misma, mi otro yo quedo en el pasado. Ya no me importan ninguna de esas cosas, ya no me importa nadie más que yo misma.

— ¡No es cierto! —Contradijo Naruto—. Aún puedo verlo en ti, aún puedo ver tu bondad y tu corazón tierno, tu preocupación por Hotaru y la forma como lo has protegido todo este tiempo aunque intentes ocultarlo. Tal vez tus actitudes han cambiado pero sigues siendo la misma Hinata, tu esencia sigue siendo la misma.

— ¿La misma tonta que se ilusionaba con todo y creía en los finales felices? —preguntó Hinata con ironía.

— ¡No! —Negó Naruto con rapidez—. La misma que podía levantarme el ánimo en mis momentos más oscuros y lleno de dudas. La que podía tomar mi mano, trasmitiéndome calidez y señalarme el camino correcto.

Hinata bajó los ojos sin poder enfrentarse a los azules ojos de Naruto.

—No sabes lo que dices. La Hinata de la cual hablas ya no existe, sólo es un recuerdo borroso de lo que un día fue.

—Entonces, cuéntamelo, Hinata. Dime que fue lo que te sucedió para que siempre desconfíes de las personas, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió que te cambiara tanto?

—Si te lo contará no habría ninguna diferencia, el dolor seguiría siendo dolor y los hechos transcurridos seguirán siendo los mismos.

—Tal vez, pero contármelo haría que te sientas aliviada y dejarías de tener esa carga tan pesada.

—Y, ¿para qué? Nada cambiará, todo seguirá igual. Yo seguiré siendo la misma.

—Podrías dejar tu pasado atrás y seguir con tu vida, conmigo. Si lo desearás, Hinata yo podría hacerte muy feliz —se acercó a Hinata e intentó unir sus manos con las de ella—. Si tan sólo me dejarás acercarme a ti y mostrarte mis sentimientos por ti.

— ¡Yo no te pedí estos sentimientos! —Gritó Hinata, alejándose—. Yo…ni siquiera los conocía.

— ¡Ya lo sé, ttebayo! —Gritó Naruto, haciéndose oír—. Pero, nadie decide de quien enamorarse pero sucede, Hinata, sucede como cuando sale el sol en el día y la luna en la noche, casi naturalmente, inevitablemente…mágicamente. Las personas nos enamoramos de otras porque las empezamos respetando y admirando, hasta empezar a amarlas. Y yo te amo, Hinata —dijo Naruto con convicción— te amo.

Hinata viró el rostro como si Naruto le hubiera dado una bofetada con sus palabras.

—Es por eso que no pude estar con nadie estos siete años que desapareciste, no quise a nadie, no amé a nadie. Y, ahora lo comprendo: te estaba esperando, yo te estaba esperando, Hinata. Tú eras ese vacío que yo sentía y que inútilmente creí que se llenaría cuando me nombrarán hokage —Naruto se revolvió los cabellos y la miró—. Quiero estar contigo, Hinata. Para siempre.

Hinata se tomó el brazo derecho y negó.

—Tú y yo somos diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido, tú eras siempre brillante y yo apenas una sombra, escondida, sin ser nunca vista. Tú te volverás un gran hokage y yo apenas soy una ninja desterrada de su propio clan sin ningún futuro por delante. No lo tengo —Hinata sonrió con tristeza—. Y, tampoco lo hay para nosotros.

—Hinata…

—Lo siento. Pero, siempre te pedí que te alejaras de mí, que no era conveniente que estés cerca de mí.

—Hinata, por favor —Naruto le tomó de la mano, no dejándole irse. Hinata miró sus manos unidas—. Dame una oportunidad, yo te amo.

En ese momento, Hinata quiso darle la espalda a Naruto y huir; por otro lado, Naruto quiso dar el paso que los separaba y besarla.

Pero ninguno hizo lo que deseaba y sólo se quedaron mirándose.

—Lo lamento pero yo…yo no siento lo mismo. Ya no.

Naruto se alejó.

— ¿Ya no? —Hinata negó—. Por supuesto —Naruto rió sin gracia— demoré demasiado, ¿no? Siete años es demasiado tiempo para una respuesta —la miró—. Lo lamento, Hinata, lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo con mis sentimientos.

Naruto se alejó poco a poco hasta que se alejó de Hinata y echó a correr, sintiendo el corazón destrozado.

—Sí que fuiste dura con el rubio, Hinata —dijo Toneri, apareciendo detrás de unos árboles, testigo de toda la escena.

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente apoyó la cabeza en un árbol, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Hinata? —Toneri se acercó a la chica y la tomó de un hombro y se sorprendió que al volverla para que lo mirará, sus ojos aperlados estaban llenos de lágrimas.

.

.

.

Naruto dejó caer su cuerpo de cara al colchón de su cama, sin fuerzas. Hundió su rostro en su almohada y cerró los ojos, tratando de que su corazón dejara de doler de la forma que lo hacía en ese momento. Se sentía un estúpido, un iluso, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Hinata lo abrazará y le dijera que también lo amaba? ¿Qué iba a tener un buen final su historia de amor? Pero, eso no iba a ocurrir, Hinata se lo dejó muy claro, no lo quería, ya no.

Naruto apretó los ojos, sintiéndolos arder y negándose a llorar.

— ¡Maldición! —Gruño Naruto arrojando su almohada al suelo y dándole un golpe a la pared de su habitación—. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea! —Naruto se apoyó en la pared de su habitación y golpeó la pared con su nuca una y otra vez, sintiendo el corazón hecho pedazos en su pecho. Intentó controlarse pero su dolor era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar, trató de mantenerse sereno ante Hinata y mostrarse con madurez a su rechazo, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo: su rechazo le dolió en lo más hondo, sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ya no más. Hinata ya no lo quería, ella siguió adelante con su vida, lo había olvidado para siempre; hundió el rostro en sus rodillas y dejó que las primeras lágrimas mojaran sus pantalones naranjas.

 **Dos días después.**

Sakura se encontraba preocupada, no había visto a Naruto en los dos últimos días, Kakashi mandó varios ambus a la casa de su amigo pero todos regresaban magullados pero sin el rubio con ellos. También fueron: Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, pero ninguno lograba convencerlo de que los dejara pasar a su casa ni mucho menos salir de ella.

Sakura suspiró y tomando una decisión se encaminó a la casa de su rubio amigo.

—Naruto, Naruto, ábreme, soy Sakura —le gritó la pelirrosa, aporreando la puerta de la casa del chico sin ningún resultado—. Ábreme ahora, o derribaré la puerta —un chirrido se escuchó y la puerta lentamente se abrió, la pelirrosa entró lentamente al lugar dandose cuenta que en el suelo se encontraban vasos, platos y otras cosas rotas y partidas en pedazos; caminó con cuidado por el lugar tratando de no pisar nada, buscó a Naruto con la mirada pero no lo encontró, revisó en la cocina, en el baño pero no estaba. Caminó hasta la habitación del chico y con un chirrido de la puerta, lo vio: Naruto estaba acostado de lado en su cama y con el lugar totalmente destrozado—. Naruto —el joven Uzumaki no contestó sólo se encogió en su sitio, cubriéndose con una sábana— Naruto, todos estamos preocupados por ti, no has salido de tu apartamento en dos días. Mañana ya es tu cumpleaños, mañana ya te conviertes en hokage y todos los preparativos están casi listos, sólo te necesitamos a ti para los últimos ajustes.

— ¿Y, acaso importa? —interrumpió el Uzumaki dándole la espalda a Sakura y aun cubierto con la sabana.

— ¿Qué dices, Naruto? Claro que importa, ¡mañana vas a ser hokage! ¡Tú máximo sueño se va a cumplir! Acaso, ¿no estas feliz? —Sakura jaló la sabana puesta sobre el chico y se sorprendió al verlo en ese estado: el rubio tenía unas grandes ojeras bajó los ojos, el cabello alborotado y el rostro demacrado—. Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

El Uzumaki se sentó en su cama y miró sus manos.

— ¡No! ¡No estoy feliz! ¿Y sabes, por qué?: ¡Me rompieron el corazón, Sakura-chan! —Naruto agachó la cabeza—. Me lo rompieron, Hinata ya no está interesada en mí, ya no me quiere, me olvido, me olvido…—Naruto no pudo evitarlo aunque quiso pero las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en él, mientras intentaba en vano retenerlas—. Le dije a Hinata mis sentimientos, poco después de dejar la oficina de Kakashi-sensei —contó Naruto con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—Oh, Naruto.

—Ya no está interesada en mí. Ya no más —dijo con pena el rubio, recordando las palabras de la ojiperla—. Es irónico, ¿no? Ahora puedo entender que fue lo que sintió Hinata hace siete años atrás, cuando rechacé su confesión: el dolor del rechazo, el alma despedazada, el corazón hecho trizas.

Sakura se entristeció por Naruto, cuando le dio el consejo de que se confesase a Hinata no esperaba que esto ocurriera.

—Supongo que lo tengo merecido —dijo el rubio pensando en la ironía de todo el asunto. La misma persona a quien había rechazado, ahora lo rechazaba a él, quiso reírse con amargura pero sólo soltó una exclamación seca.

— ¡No, Naruto! —Negó Sakura—. No digas eso, tú fuiste sincero siempre con Hinata y si lo hiciste fue porque tus sentimientos eran otros.

—Pero, si yo no la hubiera rechazado, ¡yo ahora sería muy feliz con ella! ¡Hotaru hubiera sido mi hijo! ¡Si sólo la hubiera amado en ese entonces! ¡Si sólo me hubiera dado cuenta lo importante que era para mí! ¡Si nunca la hubiera dejado ir en ese momento que se me confesó, si sólo hubiera tomado su mano! ¡Si sólo…!—Naruto cubrió su rostro con las manos, dejando resbalar sus lágrimas a través de sus manos.

Sakura se sintió terrible por Naruto, lo veía sufrir y sentía que no podía hacer nada por tranquilizarlo. ¡Era su mejor amigo y no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo!

Lo dejo desahogarse mientras sentía su corazón entristecido, jamás había deseado que las cosas ocurrieran de esta manera para Naruto. Había deseado desde lo más hondo de su corazón ver a su amigo feliz otra vez, con esa luz en su mirada, con esa sonrisa que con el tiempo Naruto dejo de tener por estar pendiente de sus misiones, de mejorar sus habilidades de ninja y dejaba todo lo demás de lado, permaneciendo solo y es por eso que cuando vio de nuevo a Hinata en la aldea y vio al viejo Naruto: bromista, alegre y risueño de vuelta cuando estaba con la ojiperla, lo apoyó y animó a que se acercará, porque siempre había creído que entre Naruto y Hinata existía una conexión muy especial entre ambos y creía que si ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos reaparecía esa conexión, pero lastimosamente sólo Naruto pareció sentirlo y ahora estaba sufriendo por sus consejos.

—No te eches la culpa, Naruto, ni pienses en el pasado —trató de calmarlo con sus palabras y sabía que eran palabras vacías pero quería que Naruto sintiera su apoyo—. Sé que te duele ahora pero tienes que recuperarte no puedes encerrarte toda la vida en tu apartamento. Mañana vas a hacer nombrado hokage frente a toda la aldea y encima es tu cumpleaños ¡anímate!

Naruto dibujó una triste sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa. Se sentía un tanto mejor al haberse desahogado.

—Sakura-chan gracias por escucharme. Por favor ahora déjame solo —pidió Naruto, mirando a su amiga. No quería preocuparla, pero necesita pensar como continuaría su vida de ahora en adelante: sin Hinata. Sin Hotaru.

La pelirrosa asintió.

—Está bien —concedió la pelirrosa, suspirando al ver el semblante de su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada más por él—. Pero, no vuelvas a encerrarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Sakura-chan —asintió Naruto, al descuido.

La ojijade le miró y salió dejando al rubio solo.

Naruto dejó caer su cuerpo en el colchón de su cama, mirando el techo de su casa.

— ¿Cómo se puede vivir toda una vida con el corazón destrozado? —Se preguntó Naruto apretando su pecho. Porque aunque sabía que Hinata lo había rechazado, ese amor no iba irse nunca de su corazón y aunque le doliera, siempre la iba a amar—. ¿Cómo vivir si la única fuente de felicidad no está a tu lado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura caminó por las calles de Konoha, preocupada. Todo el asunto era tan triste para ella, había esperado que finalmente Naruto encontrará la felicidad con Hinata así como ella lo había alcanzado con Sasuke, porque no, Sakura no podía olvidar la manera en que Naruto la ayudó a ella y a Sasuke a unirse y a volverse una pareja, ayudándoles a reparar aquellas heridas del pasado con Sasuke, ni sus palabras minutos antes de unirse para siempre con el pelinegro:

— _Sakura-chan, Sasuke, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y siempre querré su felicidad, así que espero que siempre sean muy felices uno al lado del otro. Ustedes complementan al otro, yo lo sé —aclaró Naruto riendo, cuando Sakura empezó a llorar— siempre tendrán mi apoyo en todo momento — puso una mano en cada hombro de los futuros esposos, en señal de compañerismo—y Sakura-chan —la ojijade lo miró—. Si este Teme te hace llorar me avisas y yo le pateare el trasero, ¿de acuerdo? —Sakura asintió, llorando._

— _Como si pudieras, Dobe —bufó Sasuke, retador._

— _No me provoques, Teme. Puede que deje a Sakura-chan viuda antes de tiempo._

 _Los tres rieron sonoramente._

Sakura salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio a Hinata, acompañada de Toneri caminando por las calles de Konoha. Furiosa por el sufrimiento de su amigo, se encaminó hacia ella para encararla.

— ¡Hinata! —la llamó haciendo que ojiperla se volviera a verla.

—Sakura-san —dijo Hinata. Tenía el rostro pálido y se le veía muy cansada—. Buenos…

—Deja los modales de lado, Hinata. Sé lo que pasó entre Naruto y tú. Sé que lo rechazaste —dijo Sakura haciendo que muchas personas miraran en su dirección—. Y ahora, te paseas por las calles con este tipo —señaló a Toneri con gesto despectivo—. No tienes ni siquiera una pizca de vergüenza.

—Oye, no sabes de lo que hablas —dijo Toneri ofendido por la insinuación de la pelirrosa—. Hinata no es lo que tú dices.

—Basta Toneri —pidió Hinata al peliblanco—. No tenemos por qué darle ninguna explicación a Sakura-san. Mejor vámonos.

—No, ustedes no se van —Sakura se interpuso en el camino de la ojiperla—. Ahora vas a escucharme todo lo que tenga que decirte Hinata.

Hinata la miró.

—No, yo no tengo porque escucharte, Sakura-san.

—Claro, ahora que le has roto el corazón a mi amigo, no te importa nada, ¿no? pues felicidades, lo has cumplido, Naruto está destrozado por tu culpa, sufriendo pero a ti que podría importarte, ¿verdad Hinata?

—No tengo porque hablar de esto contigo, Sakura-san. A Uzumaki le dije lo que tenía que decirle y punto final.

—Muy conveniente para ti, Hinata. Hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido la confesión de amor de Naruto, pero pasó aunque quieras ignorarla.

—No pienso discutir de esto contigo, Sakura-san.

—Acaso, ¿fue una especie de venganza? —preguntó Sakura mirándola—. Ya que Naruto te rechazó en el pasado ahora estás haciendo lo mismo con él: destrozarle el corazón. Jugar con sus sentimientos

—No sabes lo que dices —Hinata encaró a Sakura con sus ojos perlas llenos de furia—. Tú no sabes nada.

—Sí, lo sé. Regresaste a la aldea para enamorar a Naruto y cuando se te confesará le aplastarías el corazón. Pues, ¡viva! Lo has hecho perfecto, está completamente roto, demacrado, sin fuerzas e incluso lloró por ti —Hinata la miró con asombro—. ¿Te sorprende? Pues, sí, lloró por ti, porque te ama, pero a ti no te importa nada, ¿verdad? A ti no te importa Naruto Uzumaki para nada.

—Sólo está confundido, sus sentimientos no son reales —afirmó Hinata con convicción—. Me olvidará con facilidad.

— ¿Lo crees? —dijo Sakura con ironía.

—Sí, lo creo. Yo nunca fui nada para él y eso seguirá siendo así siempre. Encontrará a alguien más y olvidará lo que cree sentir.

Sakura la miró despectivamente.

—Creí que eras diferente Hinata, creí que tú cuidarías a Naruto, creí que serias su pareja perfecta y la que lo acompañaría en todo momento pero que equivocada estaba, tan equivocada. Tú no lo mereces, no mereces a Naruto —Sakura le dio la espalda a Hinata dispuesta a marcharse pero se volvió y regresó sobre sus pasos— y sabes una cosa, Hinata, cuando te fuiste de la aldea Naruto fue el primero en ir a buscarte —la ojiperla la miró, muda del asombro— te buscó por semanas, yo lo acompañe hasta que cayó enfermo de cansancio y Kakashi le prohibió volver a buscarte. Porque siempre fuiste importante para él, aunque te sorprenda, porque siempre te recordó aunque no lo creas. Y, ¿sabes? Tal vez Naruto no te amaba ese entonces, pero aprendió a hacerlo cuando te fuiste y lo reconoció cuando regresaste —Sakura les dio la espalda y se fue dejando a una triste Hinata mientras la última frase retumbaba en los oídos de la ojiperla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto miró por la ventana de su departamento viendo las gotas de lluvia caer por Konoha; después de la visita de Sakura, Naruto decidió limpiar su desastroso departamento y dejarlo al menos, en un mejor estado que el que tenía ahora. Aún tenía el corazón roto, por supuesto, pero, ¿quedarse recostado de lado en su cama todo el día arreglaría algo en su situación actual? No. Claro que no. Mañana sería su cumpleaños y al menos, quería pensar que tenía un motivo para no deprimirse. Recogió los últimos vestigios de unos tazones de ramen desechables que estaban regados por el piso cuando escuchó un trueno relampaguear en el oscuro cielo de Konoha.

—Esta lluvia es demasiado intensa. Pareciera incluso que fuera provocada —pensó Naruto viendo a través de la ventana la torrencial lluvia que caía en las calles de su aldea.

Un segundo relámpago brilló en el cielo justo en el momento que alguien tocaba la puerta de su departamento.

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta pensando que podría ser alguien pidiendo posada ante el inclemente clima que presentaba Konoha en ese día.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse con:

—Hinata.

 **10:00 pm.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **¡Cha chan!**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora con estos dos? ¿Para qué habrá ido Hinata a buscar a Naruto? ¿Al fin se sabrá todo el misterio que envuelve a Hinata? Pues, tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, le aseguro que les asombrará.**

 **Sobre Toneri, no es tan malo, ¿no? Y, ¿odiaron un poco a Hinata por rechazar a Naruto? Y, ¿amaron un poco más a Sakura por la fiel amistad que le tiene al rubio?**

 **Al menos yo sí, Sakura Haruno al servicio del NaruHina desde estrenado The last, jajaj.**

 **Bueno, bueno, esperando sus comentarios. Los dejó con esta pequeña e intrigante frase:**

" **Porque la cuenta regresiva está a punto de terminar y todo está a punto de explotar y en medio de ello, un poco de felicidad".**


	10. capítulo 9: Sólo quiero sentir

**Y, llegando a dejar el capítulo que me demoró más de dos meses en escribir, ya sabrán porque, y sólo puedo agregar tres palabras: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Sólo quiero sentir por un segundo la dicha de ser feliz y sólo sentir, sentir…_

 _sentir y no saber, sentir y no pensar, y sólo sentir, sentir_

 _sentir y no pensar en las consecuencias, en el mañana o en el futuro…_

 _sentir tus labios, sentir tus dedos tocando mi piel y sentir, por un segundo, que puedo ser feliz. Sentir tu corazón palpitante, el azul de tu mirar que parece brillar al verme. Sentir el amor que me ofreces, aunque tenga miedo del mañana, aunque sólo sea por esta noche,_

 _esta única noche,_

 _Porque quiero sentir…sentir…te…_

… _sentirte a ti, únicamente a ti…_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9:**

 **SÓLO QUIERO SENTIR**

Naruto vio con incredulidad a la chica parada delante de su puerta.

—Hinata, ¿qué es lo que…? —Entonces notó su cabello y ropas mojadas por la lluvia, mientras gotas de sangre goteaban de sus manos— ¡estas sangrando! ¿Por qué estás sangrando? —sin importarle nada metió a la chica a su departamento y dejó que el agua chorreará de las ropas de la chica en una vieja alfombra mullida, mientras él corría al baño y sacaba una gran toalla para secarla— ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con esta lluvia? —Le sermoneaba al mismo tiempo que le secaba el cabello—. Acaso, ¿no valoras tu vida? Y, ¿por qué estas sangrando? —Hinata permaneció callada pero dejó que Naruto la sentará en un sillón a su lado, mientras le revisaba las manos: estaban muy lastimadas, especialmente los nudillos, es como si la chica hubiera estado golpeando constantemente el tronco de un árbol hasta hacerse sangrar. Naruto corrió al baño otra vez y trajo un botiquín y empezó a curarle las manos con delicadeza, la ojiperla hizo gestos de dolor, pero no protesto.

Naruto quería preguntarle muchas cosas: ¿por qué lo había ido a buscar?, ¿por qué se lastimaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

—Yo…—y Hinata vaciló por primera vez desde que la volvió a ver y sin poder contenerse a sí misma abrazó a Naruto, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Lo lamento, lamento todo, lamento haberte hecho sufrir, jamás quise esto, nunca a ti, yo…—Hinata lo apretó contra si—…jamás creí o previne esto, yo estaba tan segura con todo que jamás pensé que tú…—Hinata balbuceó en voz baja sin que Naruto pudiera oírle.

—Hinata, Hinata, por favor escúchame —Naruto la tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mirará—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Cuéntamelo.

Hinata negó, alejándose de Naruto.

—Sakura-san tiene razón, yo no te merezco. No merezco a nadie.

—Hinata…

—Estoy haciendo todo mal de nuevo, estoy dudando cuando lo tenía todo definido, estoy retrocediendo cuando debería avanzar, estoy siendo egoísta.

—Hinata, por favor, cálmate —le pidió Naruto al verla tan nerviosa—. Cálmate.

— ¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho? —Preguntó la ojiperla, mirando sus manos heridas— ¿Por qué me recibes en tu casa aún a pesar de haberte herido de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero —Naruto la tomó de una mano, sin mirarla— aún a pesar de todo, te quiero, de verdad e intensamente y quiero que seas feliz siempre. Porque tú sobre cualquier otra persona debe ser feliz, Hinata —dijo Naruto repitiendo las mismas palabras de la chica siete años atrás antes de que ella desapareciera para siempre de su vida—. Porque tú llenas este vacío, porque curaste este dolor que siento en el pecho cada vez que despierto solo y quiero que seas feliz. Porque te quiero, Hinata y te querré siempre.

—No lo repitas, por favor —Hinata deshizo el agarre de sus manos y apretó sus ropas mojadas— no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que te lo diga? Pero, ¿por qué callar? Es lo que siento y es lo que sentiré siempre —Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrarán—. Te quiero, Hinata —y acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó.

Sintió sus labios fríos contra los suyos, anhelante por un beso que había deseado desde que reconoció sus sentimientos por ella.

Fue un beso suave y corto, pero a Naruto le supo a gloria. Se alejó lentamente, y bajó los ojos. Estaba bien, era un beso de despedida, era lo correcto, era un beso que guardaría en su corazón por siempre. No pedía más.

—No te molestaré nunca más con mis absurdos sentimientos —le dijo Naruto, cuando se apartó de ella— tampoco buscaré a Hotaru, te dejaré tranquila.

Espero que la chica se levantará del sillón y se fuera de su departamento pero los segundos pasaron y tímidamente alzó la mirada para ver a Hinata.

Ella mantenía apretadas sus manos en su regazo y no lo miraba. Y, no fue por primera vez que Naruto deseó saber lo que pensaba en esos momentos Hinata, que era lo que ella quería en esos instantes.

—Hinata…

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ser feliz aunque sea un instante, aunque sea sólo por un segundo, ¿la tomarías? —preguntó Hinata con voz baja y alzando la vista hasta mirarlo fijamente— aun a pesar que ello, después te llene de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, ¿valdría la pena? ¿Valdría ser miserable toda la vida por ese momento de gloria? ¿Por sentir por un maldito segundo que puedes ser feliz en los brazos de alguien? Sin miedo, ni remordimientos o soledad. Y sólo sentir, sentir…

Los ojos de Hinata eran indescifrables y misteriosos para Naruto, mientras se acercaba hacia él, en una lentitud pasmosa y desesperante para él, que sentía el corazón agitado, esperando, esperando…

—Sí, la tomaría —dijo el Uzumaki sin aliento cuando Hinata puso sus manos en sus mejillas e hizo que sus miradas se conectaran.

—Yo también —dijo y lo besó.

Naruto no entendía nada, absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

Hinata lo estaba besando, ¡besando! Después de rechazarlo.

Kami, su cabeza estaba confusa y sus pensamientos hechos un lío. Y los labios de Hinata no ayudaban mucho a su concentración. Y aunque le pesará, alejó a Hinata ligeramente de él.

—Hinata, no entiendo, yo no entiendo nada de esto, ttebayo —dijo Naruto mirando a la ojiperla. Hinata parecía diferente, se veía diferente: tenía los hombros hundidos, los ojos cristalinos, la voz suave y parecía libre, libre de esa coraza que Naruto había intentado quitarle todos esos meses desde su regresó a la aldea.

—No tienes por qué entenderlo, sólo debes sentirlo —y volvió a besarlo.

Labios suaves, labios firmes, labios ansiosos y desesperados; así eran los labios de Hinata, mientras lo besaba.

Naruto, ansioso, le correspondió con mayor entusiasmo, atrayéndola contra sí, y besándola como deseaba desde hace algún tiempo. Acarició sus cabellos negros-azulados casi con devoción mientras sentía su corazón palpitando más y más rápido en su pecho. Hinata tenía razón, no era momento para pensar y preguntarse nada, porque ese momento sólo debía sentir: sentir el aroma de su cabello, sentir sus labios ansiosos y cálidos contra los suyos y dejarse llevar por esas maravillosas sensaciones que Hinata y sólo Hinata despertaban en él.

Las manos de Hinata se alzaron hasta su cuello y acariciaron los cabellos de su nuca, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

—Hinata —murmuró como un secreto cuando ella rompió el beso buscando respirar; su pecho subía y bajaba tomando todo el aire que pudiera y mirándolo, mirándolo siempre. Se acercó de nuevo a él y sus dedos recorrieron su rostro, delineando las marcas de sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos azules y finalmente sus labios, en una caricia íntima y llena de tanto misterio, reconociéndolo silenciosamente mientras sus ojos perlas le prometían tantas cosas.

Naruto no pudo resistirlo y la besó de nuevo, apoyándola contra el respaldo del sillón. Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus ropas mojadas y desabrocharon poco a poco los botones de la ropa de la chica, dejándole solo con una camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo por lo mojada que estaba por la lluvia. Adentro sus manos en su camiseta y tocó su vientre plano, esperando casi con miedo que lo rechazará, pero Hinata lo siguió besando y él lo tomó como un permiso para seguir acariciándola, subió sus manos hasta que tocó los senos de la chica por encima de su ropa interior, Hinata se sacudió ante su caricia y Naruto se alejó.

—Lo siento, no quise…—Hinata negó y tomó su mano, guiándolo de regresó a sus senos.

—Sólo, sólo me sorprendiste —le dijo, acomodándose en el sofá y dejando que Naruto la acariciará a su gusto. El rubio asintió y mientras la besaba, sus dedos la acariciaban tratando de no parecer ansioso o desesperado, quería disfrutarse ese momento con todo su ser.

Besó los labios de Hinata despacio, sin prisas, lentamente, torturada mente lento y adentró su lengua encontrándosela con la de Hinata, quién empezó a seguirlo a su ritmo y haciendo que el beso subiera de intensidad y sea mucho más y más apasionado, mordió el labio inferior y ella gimió.

Dejo los labios de Hinata y la besó desde la sien, pasando por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla acariciándola lentamente; empezó a repartir besos desde sus hombros hasta su blanco cuello, podía sentir las pulsaciones de Hinata acelerándose mientras besaba una parte en específico de su cuello, alentado por esa pequeña muestra de la ojiperla, Naruto repaso con los labios y luego con los dientes esa zona hasta dejarle una pequeña marca roja.

Hinata jadeó y lo tomó de la camisa.

—Bésame —le demandó y Naruto lo hizo.

Sus besos eran ardientes y desesperados. Casi como si temiera que él desaparecería en cualquier momento. Hinata le bajó el cierre de su casaca y le ayudó a quitárselo a la par de su camiseta. Los ojos de Hinata se le quedaron viéndolo fijo y por primera vez Naruto se enorgulleció de su cuerpo trabajado por su entrenamiento ninja. La ojiperla acercó una mano a sus pectorales casi con timidez y los acarició con suavidad, acarició sus brazos musculosos, su pecho firme y sus abdominales, siguió bajando y acarició el sello de su estómago casi con ternura.

Naruto sentía cada caricia como un espasmo en el cuerpo y soltó un gruñido cuando sintió los labios de Hinata delineando un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta viajar por todo su pecho firme.

Demonios, cada caricia que le prodigaba Hinata hacia a su cuerpo temblar y estremecerse.

Y su cabeza sólo repetía: "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata"; en un eco repetitivo y sensual.

Quería tocarla, quería sentirla.

Quería que nunca terminara de besarlo.

Quería hacerle el amor con una desesperación abrumadora.

Hinata se sentó en su regazo y tomó los bordes de su camiseta.

—Mírame —le dijo y quitándose la camiseta dejo sus senos al descubierto. Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron cuando Hinata puso sus manos en su espalda dispuesta a quitarse la última prenda superior y que finalmente liberaría sus senos al rubio.

Y cuando la prenda fue liberada y Hinata quedó expuesta ante él, el autocontrol de Naruto quedó en el olvido. Tomó los senos de Hinata y empezó a acariciarlos arrancándole fuertes gemidos a la ojiperla, excitado Naruto los besó, los lamió y finamente los succionó, tomándose su tiempo en disfrutarlo. Acercó sus labios a los senos de Hinata y empezó a succionarlos con extrema lentitud mientras Hinata se retorcía de placer.

Inconscientemente, Hinata empezó a restregarse contra él, pidiéndole más.

—Mierda —maldijo Naruto cuando sintió que el bulto en sus pantalones crecía, empujó a Hinata en el sofá y la besó de lleno en los labios, sus dedos recorrieron su cabello sedoso, sus brazos, su cintura…

Jamás había estado con ninguna mujer y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho porque quería que Hinata fuera la primera y la única en su vida. Le retiró los pantalones y con deseo le acarició las piernas esbeltas de la chica, mientras Hinata se aferraba a su espalda y le devolvía el beso.

Una mano de Hinata se deslizó lentamente por el pecho del rubio hasta llegar al borde de sus bóxers y adentrándose en él.

Naruto se quedó congelado cuando sintió la suave caricia que empezaba a prodigarle Hinata.

—H-Hinata —jadeó el Uzumaki cerrando los ojos y respirando entrecortado—. ¡Maldición! —Exclamó cuando sintió la mano de Hinata subiendo y bajando por su miembro ya excitado, una y otra vez— para, para —le pidió sabiendo que si no se detenía él terminaría antes de tiempo.

Hinata lentamente lo soltó y sus dedos subieron recorriéndole los musculosos brazos del chico, hasta detenerse en sus rosados labios y lentamente, muy lentamente empezó a besar sus dedos uno a uno con sensualidad, bajó la atenta mirada de Naruto que no perdía detalle de tan erótica acción. Hinata se alzó apoyándose de las manos hasta acercarse hasta el hipnotizado rubio.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Naruto —le susurró la ojiperla en el oído y mirándolo intensamente.

Naruto jadeó cuando la escuchó y la miró viendo sus ojos perlas llenos de deseo.

—Repítelo de nuevo, por favor —le rogó, suplicante—. Di mi nombre de nuevo, por favor.

Hinata sonrió.

—Naruto —besó su frente— Naruto —besó sus mejillas— Naruto…—besó sus labios.

Enredaron sus lenguas en un beso salvaje y demandante, mientras Naruto desesperado la acariciaba, tratando de sentir la suave piel de su vientre plano. Dejo de besarla y sus dedos recorrieron sus largas y torneadas piernas.

—Hinata…—sus dedos se posicionaron en las caderas de la chica y con los ojos le pidió permiso para hacer lo que deseaba hacer.

La ojiperla asintió y Naruto al fin pudo quitarle la última prenda que le estorba ver a Hinata en todo su esplendor y cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin aliento al ver el cuerpo escultural, increíble y sensual de la chica.

—Ven, Naruto —lo invitó Hinata viéndolo tan aturdido para acercársele— quiero sentirte.

El Uzumaki lentamente se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Eres hermosa, Hinata —dijo con un ronco susurro— muy, muy hermosa —Hinata puso sus brazos en su cuello, haciéndole sentir sus senos en su pecho— increíblemente hermosa. Y estas aquí en mi casa para mí.

—Para ti solamente —repitió Hinata— únicamente para ti —sus dedos recorrieron sus cabellos como esa primera vez en el lecho de flores— siempre ha sido así, Naruto. Siempre —besó su cuello y sus labios con una dulzura infinita— y sólo quiero sentirte a ti, sólo a ti, dentro de mí, Na-ru-to —deletreó Hinata en una suave y sensual voz.

Y con pasmosa lentitud, Hinata lo ayudó a desvestirse y cuando ambos terminaron desnudos, la ojiperla se recostó en el sofá bajó su atenta mirada.

—Ven —dijo estirando una mano, haciendo que Naruto rápidamente la tomará entre las suyas y quedará encima de ella.

Y, entonces, Naruto ya no pudo pensar con claridad.

La besó con fiereza y adentró su lengua en la boca de la chica, recorriéndola entera, sus dedos viajaron a la intimidad de la ojiperla y la sintió tan dispuesta y deseosa por sentirlo…

Se separó un poco para contemplarla y su belleza lo dejo anonadado: Hinata era simplemente:

—Hermosa —dijo Naruto, viéndola allí acostada en su sillón, con sus labios carnosos y rojos por todos los besos compartidos, su piel blanca que brillaba con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana, tan dispuesta, tan entregada a él, tan deseosa por sus caricias y con sus ojos perlados llenos de deseo por él y sólo por él. Sintió las manos de Hinata recorriendo sus brazos y atrayéndolo contra sí.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que después de esto, todo cambiaria para ellos.

—Naruto —Hinata lo miró conectando sus ojos perlas con los azules de él— hazlo, por favor.

El rubio asintió y lentamente se hundió en ella. La sintió estremecerse bajó su peso pero él siguió adentrándose en ella.

Hinata gimió por lo bajo y el rubio se dio cuenta que la había lastimado.

—Hinata, lo siento, perdón, no me di cuenta —Naruto estaba tan preocupado que no percibió la pequeña lagrima que escapó de los ojos de la chica.

—No, no —negó, cerrando los ojos— sólo necesito acostumbrarme.

Naruto afirmó y se quedó quieto por algunos segundos, mientras repartía besos por el rostro de la ojiperla y que olvidara el dolor.

—Muévete, por favor —le pidió Hinata, ya un tanto acostumbrada a sentirlo.

El Uzumaki empezó a hacerlo lentamente, saliendo y entrando en ella con suavidad, para no dañarla de nuevo. Hinata empezó a gemir bajito pero mientras las embestidas aumentaban en velocidad, sus gemidos se volvían más altos y más fuertes. Naruto empujó más fuerte mientras trataba de controlarse y medir su fuerza. Sus labios se buscaron con desesperación en medio de todo ese abismo de deseo. Naruto se aferró a los cabellos de Hinata, oliéndola, sintiéndola, deseándola…

Hinata abrió los ojos y deseó guardar esa imagen para siempre en su memoria: Naruto con la frente y la espalda perlada de sudor, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro se mantenía concentrado tratando de darle el máximo placer a través de sus embestidas.

—Hinata —gruño el rubio cuando ella cerró sus piernas en torno a su cintura y haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas. Apretó la mesita de noche para controlar su fuerza mientras las embestidas subían de intensidad.

—Naruto —Hinata estaba en un frenesí, recorriendo con sus dedos la ancha espalda del Uzumaki.

Y cada caricia era correspondida con otra y cada beso repetía otro, mientras se entregaban a la pasión y al deseo. Naruto la apresó con sus brazos tratando de sentirla más y más de su corazón que latía desenfrenado, desenfrenado y loco. Volvió a besarle el cuello recordando el beso que le robó a Hinata en aquella cueva, bajando hacia su hombro ya sano y besándole detrás del oído. La mano derecha de Naruto buscó a tientas la de Hinata y cuando la encontró la aferró contra la suya, entrelazando sus dedos mientras las embestidas continuaban y no perdía detalle de los gestos de la Hyuga, que se retorcía y gemía su nombre en una agonía de excitación.

Mierda, la quería, la quería tanto que dolía, la quería tanto que deseaba que esa noche nunca terminara, porque no quería separase nunca de ella. Porque una parte de si mismo le decía que Hinata se estaba despidiendo de él en ese momento, mientras ambos se entregaban al deseo.

Que existía algo mucho más fuerte que los separaría y por lo que ambos sufrirían, porque Naruto no era un tonto y se dio cuenta del temblor de Hinata por todo su cuerpo.

Hinata tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de algo que él no podía entender.

Apretó sus manos entrelazadas, tratando de transmitirle su calor a Hinata. Tratándole de decir que todo estaría bien, que él la cuidaría.

Besó sus labios cuando sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, y reprimió el bramido de su excitación. Jadeando cayó sobre Hinata, mientras el corazón le latía frenético en el pecho. Entonces, sintió los dedos de Hinata acariciando sus cabellos como aquella primera vez y repentinamente se sintió cansado, intentó alejarse y recostarse de lado, pero Hinata se aferró a sus brazos, impidiéndole hacerlo.

—No, no te vayas, por favor —le rogó Hinata ocultando su rostro en su fornido pecho— aún…aún quiero sentirte, aún quiero ser tuya, Naruto.

El rubio sintió una oleada de placer al escucharla, amaba que dijera su nombre y le pidiera quedarse con él. Delineó su nariz, sus ojos, buscó sus labios y los unió en un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos.

—No me voy a ir nunca de tu lado, Hinata. Nunca.

 **12:00 p.m. Medianoche. Oficialmente inició el 10 de octubre.**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Sólo una palabra puede describir este capítulo: ¡excitante!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé caí en el más viejo, usado y más utilizado cliché de fanfiction: la tormenta y el departamento vacío, pero fue por una buena causa, jajaj.**

 **Al menos, Naruto me lo agradece, jejej.**

 **Y, supongo que para algunas** **—admitámoslo el 99.9 % de los lectores son chicas—fue una sorpresa que pusiera lemon en medio de tanto misterio, pero la verdad es que ya tenía planeado este capítulo como ya dije en el inicio hace dos meses atrás desde que empecé el capítulo tres y por ello toda la trama de los anteriores estaba enfocada a llegar precisamente a este capítulo. Sí, porque este lemon tendrá mucha importancia en el futuro del fic, en general. Recuerden yo no escribo por escribir, todo tiene una razón de ser en este fic.**

 **Además, que me gustó escribir un lemon con misterio y sin las típicas escenas de declaración de amor, sino lleno de las sensaciones, los sentidos y los sentimientos a full entre ambos personajes; algo totalmente difícil y muy, muy retador, porque las acciones, los gestos y las caricias tenían que decirlo todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Hinata estaba dejándolo todo con Naruto pero sin decir nada, sin expresar nada y al mismo tiempo tenía que ser misteriosa y sexy lo cual es increíblemente difícil de expresar, pero yo no sería yo sino me tomará este tipo de riesgos y retos personales, porque como he comentado con anterioridad me encanta salirme del molde de escritora de fanfic habitual y sorprender con los giros en mis historias y ofrecer algo diferente, original, raro.**

 **¿Recuerdan que hace un tiempo escribí un lemon y dije que no me gustó como quedó? (se llama: Un momento de Inspiracion, por si les gustaría leer). Pues, lo estaba comparando con este capítulo y la verdad ese one shot ni le llega a los talones pero fue una buena práctica de lemon porque a mi francamente no me gusta el lemon, ¡no, no se tiren por la ventana o crean que Nova es muy puritana! Quiero decir que no me gusta el lemon que no aporta nada a la historia y sólo sirve para ganar buenos reviews al escritor, tampoco criticó a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a escribir lo que le plazca, pero al menos me gustaría que no tuviera tantas faltas ortográficas o que sienta que me estoy viendo un hentai barato** **(saben que el hentai es más barato que el gore, ¿verdad? Y eso ya es decir mucho)** **y lo peor de todo es que el sexo no es así, tan irreal, tan falso y tan estructurado, tan básico y a veces un del asco. Creo que es la cosa más bella del mundo, la unión no de dos cuerpos sino la de dos almas que se aman verdaderamente, porque es hacer el amor, amar, no muchas cosas que piensan otras personas, al menos en mi humilde opinión; aunque suene muy cursi o de mente de vieja.**

 **Y, si alguien se ofendió, lo lamento pero es mi verdad y mi opinión y no, no digo que dejen de escribir lemmon (incluso existen excelentes por quienes escriben excelentemente en este fandom), porque yo no soy nadie para prohibirles nada, pero si les aconsejaría que no se basen todo en el hentai, sino que investiguen un poco más, ya que yo me tuve que leer libros de psicología, de literatura y otros tantos para dejar el capítulo como lo deje.**

 **Bueno, ya no me alargó más y los dejó. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Nova.**

 **PD. Luli, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a recompensar a Naruto? Bueno, lo recompensé bien ¿o no? Al menos, creo que Eliuska20 ya lo estaba sospechando, jejej al menos lo creo por el review que me dejo.**

 **Bueno, antes de irme, sólo una cosilla más: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-KUN!**

 **Siguiente capitulo:** **CAPÍTULO 10:** **ENEMIGO AL DESCUBIERTO: ATAQUE A KONOHA.**


	11. capítulo 10: Enemigo al descubierto

**Más de tres meses sin actualizar, vaya que si pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte. Lástima que yo no, porque estoy a full en el trabajo. Hermosas vacaciones, ¿eh? Ya que, al menos me consuela escribir mis fics a escondidas en el trabajo, jajaj. Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades.**

 **La verdad es que demoré porque tenía que definir la historia ya que ya estamos llegando al final (a lo sumo faltan d capítulos más) y quiero hacerlo bien y terminar la historia dignamente. Además, que yo sólo había escrito hasta el capítulo anterior y todo lo demás estaba en mi cabeza así que demoré en plasmarlo.**

 **Lo otro fue, que me sentí ligeramente cortada y sorprendida por el lemmon, no suelo escribirlos y cuando lo publiqué, intenté leerlo de nuevo y tuve que parar muchas veces la lectura porque chillaba de lo textual y explicito que fue. Aunque luego entendí que debía escribirlo porque quería explicar la importancia de la misma, la vinculación de Naruto y Hinata y también la madurez de ambos personajes. Porque es muy diferente escribir un lemmon escolar, de casados y de ninjas. Ambos tienen más de veinte, son más maduros, fuertes e independientes y necesitaba que el capítulo lo transmitiera.**

 **Sin nada** **más que agregar, e** **espero que disfruten el capítulo. Sinceramente a mí me ha encantado, aunque haya sido un constante quebradero de cabeza.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, yo sólo tomó a los personajes para escribir estas historias que se encuentran en esta rara cabeza mía.**

 **Aviso: Ligeramente sangre y escenas algo serias en el capi, avisados.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Es aquella tranquilidad aparente la que más me molesta,_

 _porque la violencia, la devastación;_

 _sé pelearla, se combatirla y plantarle cara sin miedo o vacilación porque sé la magnitud de su poderosa fuerza y los daños que ésta provoca._

 _Pero en aquella calma aparente, no sé interpretarla, no sé predecirla, no sé controlarla. No sé qué esperar ni que sentir._

 _Y, es por ello que, en medio de todo esto, me siento más perdido que un niño pequeño,_

 _porque no tengo guía ni consuelo que pueda orientar mi camino_

 _y aquello sólo me asusta,_

 _porque tengo el presentimiento que detrás de toda esa calma,_

 _se esconde el verdadero peligro._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **ENEMIGO AL DESCUBIERTO: ¡ATAQUE A KONOHA!**

El reflejo del espejo le devolvió su imagen: sandalias ninjas negras, pantalones ninja del mismo color, una casaca naranja con dos pequeñas franjas negras horizontales en el borde de la misma. Cabello rubio corto, ojos azules, tres marcas en cada mejilla.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba a pocos minutos de ser nombrado hokage.

Su sueño de pequeño estaba a punto de cumplirse, lo que había esperado toda su vida estaba allí, al alcance de su mano.

Y, él no podía sentirse más irritado con todo el asunto.

¿Por qué, que importaba cumplir un sueño, alcanzar una meta, si lo celebrabas solo? Si tu supuesta gloria no podías compartirla con nadie. Si nadie te iba a abrazar y reconfortarte y decirte que al final lo habías hecho bien.

Que lo habías logrado, que estaba orgulloso de tus logros. De tu valentía, de tu espíritu guerrero y tu validez como ninja y como hombre.

Pero, estas ahí parado, en esa pequeña carpa vacía, mirándote al espejo. Esperando el llamado de Kakashi.

Sin compañía…

Sin alegría…

Sin aquella calidez antes sentida…

Solo. Completamente solo.

Sintiendo el peso de tus acciones cometidas en tus hombros.

Irritado, furioso contigo mismo.

Naruto bufó cuando escuchó la algarabía y los gritos entusiastas de las personas de Konoha, ovacionándolo. Los quería, sí, pero aquellas no eran sus personas especiales. No eran al menos, las que él quería ver en ese momento…

No eran ni Hinata ni Hotaru.

Naruto revolvió sus cabellos: quería salir de allí, quería escapar y estar en otro lugar, quería estar con Hinata en la otra punta de la aldea, allí donde la podía sentir a través de su modo sabio.

Pero, Hinata estaba enojada con él, se había ido de su apartamento después de su cumpleaños totalmente molesta y decepcionada por su comportamiento y toda la culpa la tenía él, al no entenderla.

—Hinata —dijo Naruto con un suspiro recordando la noche anterior.

Naruto despertó y se vio a sí mismo acostado en la alfombra de su sala abrigado con una gruesa manta, produciéndole una cálida sensación de confort. Entonces, recordó que él y la ojiperla habían continuado amándose después de la primera vez en su sillón: recordaba vagamente haber arrastrado a la ojiperla en un intento fallido a su habitación pero resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza duramente con el suelo ante la sorpresa y luego, la risa de Hinata, entonces él la besó y las risas murieron en ese instante. Porque parecía algo mágico cuando ambos se besaban, algo que parecía convertirlos en un acontecimiento importante, único y especial. Y, no sólo eran sus labios, también eran sus manos unidas, sus cuerpos sincronizados y llenos de deseo.

Porque eran Naruto y Hinata amándose, sin palabras, ni sentimentalismos baratos o falsas promesas.

Sino simplemente amándose.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Hinata viéndolo ya despierto. Naruto la buscó con la mirada y la encontró parada en la ventana de su apartamento viendo las calles de Konoha a través del cristal y acariciando distraídamente el vidrio con una mano. Hinata se alejó de la ventana y caminó hacia él. Naruto pudo percibir que Hinata tenía puesta su camiseta blanca que le calzaba algo grande y le llegaba hasta los muslos, sus cabellos negro-azulados estaban un tanto salvajes pero se veía increíblemente hermosa.

La ojiperla se arrodilló en la alfombra cerca del rubio y Naruto se sentó con la espalda pegada al sofá de su departamento y con la manta cubriéndole hasta la cintura.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

No había arrepentimientos ni culpa por parte de ninguno, ambos lo habían deseado, ambos quisieron compartir ese momento.

Juntos.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata e inclinándose ligeramente unió sus labios, la Hyuga acarició su mejilla y continúo besándolo. No era un beso necesitado, descontrolado, robado o salvaje como antes sino uno tranquilo, suave y hasta tierno.

El Uzumaki rompió el beso y la atrapó en un abrazo.

—Vas a irte de la aldea, ¿no, Hinata? —dijo afirmando Naruto.

Hinata dudó pero finalmente asintió.

—Sí.

Naruto se apartó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Naruto, yo aún tengo cosas que debo hacer.

—Pero, has venido hoy. Me has buscado. Te has quedado conmigo —le replicó el Uzumaki sin entenderla.

Hinata suspiró.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?

—Necesito terminar lo que empecé. Necesito un cierre.

— ¿E irte de la aldea te lo dará?—Hinata asintió—. No entiendo porque no me lo dices y ese tal Toneri si parece saberlo. ¿No confías en mí, Hinata?

La ojiperla tomó el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos e hizo que sus ojos se encontrarán.

—Sí, confió en ti. Jamás hubiera venido a verte sino lo hiciera.

—Pero, no vas a decirme nada —Hinata negó, haciendo que Naruto bufará y se cruzará de brazos, molesto.

—Escucha, Naruto —el rubio negó— por favor, escúchame. Por favor, —le rogó al darse cuenta que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a oírla— necesito que entiendas, no hay otra opción más que esta.

—Hinata, prácticamente me estás diciendo que te dejé ir a una muerte segura —replicó el Uzumaki enfadado—. ¿Y no quieres decirme nada?

Hinata lo miró.

— ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? Porque no entiendes que esta es la única solución.

— ¿Verte morir es la única solución? —dijo Naruto sintiéndose enojado y asustado por la resolución tan firme de la ojiperla. No quería por ningún motivo perderla ahora que la había encontrado, porque se daba cuenta que aún a pesar de sus réplicas, Hinata no cambiaría su decisión e iría de todas formas a esa misión secreta con o sin su aprobación—. Dejarte ir a un lugar peligroso mientras yo me quedó aquí, ¿es lo correcto? —trataba de hacerla razonar—. Tienes que sufrir tú todo el tiempo. Acaso, ¿no mereces un poco de felicidad?, ¿no la merecemos ambos?

— ¿Felicidad? ¿En base a qué? ¿A una felicidad efímera? ¿A una felicidad que puede derrumbarse en cualquier segundo? ¿Sólo en estas cuatro paredes? ¿Qué pasará mañana, cuando salgamos de aqui? —le hizo recordar no sin razón Hinata. Naruto era el héroe de la aldea y el mundo ninja en general, mientras la ojiperla era una casi forastera en su propio hogar y ni que decir de la desconfianza y la falta de estima de su propio clan—. No puedo cerrar los ojos y esperar que los problemas desaparezcan, Naruto. Necesito resolverlos, solucionarlos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?

—Porque necesito cerrar este círculo de mi pasado para poder construir mi futuro.

— ¿Y crees que yo lo voy a aceptar así de fácil? —Le preguntó Naruto— ¿crees que viviré feliz? ¿Encontrarte para volver a perderte? No, no voy a aceptarlo y no te voy a dejar irte así que tenga que retenerte a mi lado.

—Estás siendo irracional —dijo Hinata— si sólo entendieras…

— ¿El qué? Que exista la posibilidad de perderte, de que te alejen de mi lado. Hinata, yo estaba perdido y desorientado todo este tiempo, al encontrarte me he podido reencontrar conmigo mismo. He podido entenderme mejor, he podido encontrar la verdadera felicidad. Así que quédate, quédate aquí en la aldea, conmigo.

Hinata se miró las manos.

—Entiéndelo, por favor, Naruto —le pidió— necesito terminar esto para poder continuar sin miedo o temores —lo miró— y vivir sin remordimientos.

Naruto la miró y en sus ojos se pudo percibir el enojo.

Lo había malentendido todo.

—Entonces, ¿viniste aquí, a mi apartamento para saber cómo era estar conmigo y no arrepentirte después de no aprovechar esta oportunidad? —preguntó, con voz afilada.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?

—Claro, cómo te dije que te quería, viniste aquí para saber cómo era estar con el héroe de Konoha, ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto, con fastidio y cierto temor. Dejando que sus inseguridades hablaran por él. Siempre había habido hombres y mujeres de la aldea que se acercaban a él por su aparente fama, pero no podía creer que Hinata se incluyera en ese grupo. Que lo haya buscado simplemente para empaparse de esa fama, para tener el privilegio de decir que él la quería. Para regodearse con el hecho de que el héroe de Konoha estaba enamorado de ella cuando con anterioridad él mismo la había rechazado. Porque Naruto sentía que él había sido el único que la había buscado, la había hecho nuevamente su amiga, había sentido cosas por ella, la había amado, se había expuesto al ridículo de una confesión y a un posterior rechazo. Porque él siempre le había importado Hinata, mientras ella parecía siempre dejarlo de lado, mirarlo con indiferencia y cierto desdén.

Ella nunca lo había buscado, nunca le había interesado, más pendiente de otras cuestiones, de otras personas…

Pero lo que era verdaderamente importante, ella nunca le había dicho que lo quería.

Hinata se apartó de él y lo miró indignada por sus insinuaciones.

—Tú nunca has entendido, ¿no es cierto? —Dijo la ojiperla, con enfado, alejándose de Naruto y recogiendo sus ropas regadas en el suelo—. Que yo siempre…desde siempre…bueno, no importa eso ahora porque aunque te lo diga, es imposible que me creas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas? —dijo Naruto, viéndola cambiarse con rapidez y sintiendo pánico en su interior.

Hinata bufó.

—Bueno, ¿para qué quedarme? ¿Para qué sigas insultándome? —le dijo, poniéndose sus ropas.

—Yo no…—Naruto sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Insinuaste el hecho de que yo haya llegado aquí para "aprovechar esta oportunidad" y "no arrepentirme después". Y, ¿sabes? Sí, me arrepiento de muchas cosas en la vida pero te aseguró, Naruto, el haber venido ayer aquí no es una de ellas —acomodó sus ropas y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta— y, ¿sabes qué? Toma, —le arrojó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo— quise dártelo hace mucho tiempo pero jamás tuve el valor de hacerlo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —dijo Hinata con ironía y saltando en el marco de la ventana de la sala de Naruto, se fue molesta, dejando a un anonadado Uzumaki.

El rubio desenvolvió el bien envuelto regalo, descubriendo en su interior una bufanda roja un tanto vieja que parecía haber sido terminada de tejer recientemente, ya que una parte de la bufanda era de un rojo oscuro mientras la otra era de un rojo más claro.

Una bufanda tejida a mano, casera, hecha con paciencia, esfuerzo y al parecer hecha desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces, un pequeño recuerdo se coló en su mente.

— _¿Quién te tejió esos guantes, ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto al pequeño Hotaru, una tarde que llegó a casa de Kurenai cuando Hinata estaba ausente._

— _Mamá —le dijo el pequeño sonriendo con cariño a los guantecitos en sus manos— me lo dio en mi último cumpleaños. Dijo que aunque le toma mucho tiempo tejer, sólo lo hace para las personas que realmente ama._

— ¡Demonios! —Maldijo Naruto, al darse cuenta que había prejuzgado a Hinata, sin dejarle tiempo a explicarse correctamente y en vez de darle el beneficio de la duda había saltado sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Acaso, ¿no había dicho que en el momento dado que Hinata quisiera contarle sobre su pasado, él le daría su apoyo sin nada a cambio? ¿Y, que había hecho? La había juzgado sin oírla, la había ofendido con sus palabras.

Él, en su desconfianza y en su temor por perderla reaccionó impulsivamente sin oírla, Hinata en su reserva y en el hecho de no involucrarlo se sintió insultada porque al esperar su apoyo y su comprensión recibió reproches y desconfianza. Lamentablemente, para los dos el hecho de no comunicarse correctamente había hecho que pelearán cuando ambos necesitaban estar unidos.

Porque la misma persona que tiene la facilidad de hacerte feliz, tiene la capacidad de herirte en lo más hondo, con una certeza infalible.

Naruto se enojó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de su mal proceder.

Se vistió rápidamente para buscarla pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, se encontró con sus amigos que le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños y después de eso lo llevaron a alistarse para su nombramiento como futuro hokage y ahora estaba ahí, en esa carpa, acosado por sus propios errores.

—Dobe —Sasuke apareció en la entrada de la carpa, llamándolo— todos te están esperando.

Naruto volvió a verse en el espejo y se decidió.

—Teme, hazme un favor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hinata, ¿estás segura? —preguntó Toneri con duda.

Hinata asintió.

Ambos estaban parados en el techo del edificio más alto de Konoha, viendo las celebraciones para el nombramiento de Naruto como futuro hokage.

—Es la mejor forma. Mientras todas las personas pondrán atención a las celebraciones, los ninjas estarán atentos a todas las personas que llegan, nadie reparará en el hecho de que dos personas salgan, debemos aprovechar esa oportunidad para irnos. Cuando Kakashi-sensei se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia estaremos bastante lejos de la aldea para ser rastreados.

— ¿Pero en medio de una fiesta? —Toneri se mostraba inseguro. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo el asunto.

— ¿Estas dudando, Toneri? —Preguntó Hinata mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. Creo recordar que fuiste tú el que se ofreció en ser mi guía y mostrarme la guarida de Orochimaru.

El Otsutsuki bufó.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo que…

La Hyuga se volvió a verlo y relajó su ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que nunca ha sido necesario que tú me acompañes, Toneri. Perfectamente, puedo irme sola.

Fue el turno de Toneri de mirarla mal.

—Hinata, no me estoy echando para atrás, yo te prometí que te ayudaría, simplemente creí que necesitaríamos más apoyo. Creí que ese chico rubio te acompañaría —Hinata lo miró con sorpresa—. Vamos, ¿acaso creíste que no me di cuenta cuando saliste anoche? O, ¿cuándo saliste a escondidas anoche para buscarlo?

—No quiero hablar de ello —desvió la vista Hinata, mirando alrededor.

Toneri la miró con fijeza pero finalmente desistió sonriendo con una sonrisa ligeramente amarga.

—Fue por él, que no aceptaste mi propuesta ¿no es así? —preguntó después de un rato de silencio, Toneri.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algo que no pudo entender Toneri pero decía como: "primero Uzumaki, ahora tú; acaso todo el mundo parece decidido a reclamarme hoy".

—Hinata…

—Mira, Toneri, hoy no tengo las suficientes ganas para explicar que es lo hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida. Así que basta de preguntas sin sentido, hoy tengo una misión que cumplir y si deseas incluirte, mantente en silencio —le respondió Hinata con un dejo de impaciencia y cansancio.

La Hyuga activó su Byakugan y sus ojos se enfocaron directamente en la entrada de la aldea, buscando la oportunidad de salir sin ser notados por los guardias de Konoha.

Toneri no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Hinata no había negado su pregunta sino simplemente la había esquivado.

—Bueno, ¿que esperamos? Saltemos ese muro —dijo con entusiasmo el peliblanco dejando de lado esos pensamientos. No era momento para ellos. Había una misión que cumplir.

— ¡Ahora! —exclamó Hinata viendo que un grupo grande de personas hacia su aparición y mantenían ocupados a los guardias. Hinata junto a Toneri aprovecharon ese instante para saltar el muro que daba acceso a la villa. Al traspasar el muro, empezaron a correr saltando de árbol en árbol, dejando las mínimas huellas de sus pisadas en el camino—. Perfecto —asintió Hinata cuando dejaron atrás los límites de la aldea—. ¿Hacia dónde, Toneri?

—Norte, de frente —la Hyuga afirmó. Pero vio dudar al peliblanco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —la ojiperla se detuvo en la rama de un árbol haciendo que Toneri hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿No crees que fue muy fácil, Hinata? —la miró—. No hubo ni siquiera resistencia por irnos.

—Te dije que todo el mundo estaría entusiasmado por el nombramiento de Naru…Uzumaki —rectificó inmediatamente la chica—. Mejor continuemos —murmuró Hinata, con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

Toneri suspiró pero asintió.

— ¿Sabes, que es lo que creo, Hinata? —Preguntó Toneri después de un rato de silencio mientras se alejaban de la aldea—. Creo que has pasado tanto tiempo escondiendo tus verdaderos sentimientos que ahora que salen a flote no sabes cómo actuar.

—Toneri —le advirtió la Hyuga.

— Ya sé que no quieres hablar de ello pero de una u otra manera, ¿no son tus sentimientos los que te dirigieron a aceptar esta misión, en primer lugar?

Hinata se detuvo, bajó de los árboles y se quedó callada por algunos segundos, mirando el suelo.

— ¿Hinata? —Toneri bajó de los árboles, también; se paró frente a ella, mirándola—. Vamos, Hinata, no te quedes callada.

— ¿Ayer no llovió? —preguntó Hinata mirando el suelo y las ramas de los árboles.

—Hinata no evadas el tema.

— ¡No lo estoy evadiendo! Sólo que esta tierra esta seca y el piso no están llenos de charcos como se supone que…—Hinata se quedó pensativa e inmediatamente después abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡Salta, Toneri!

— ¿Qué? —antes que el chico pudiera reaccionar una explosión retumbó debajo de ellos, arrojando al peliblanco contra un árbol. Hinata más rápida saltó hacia la copa de un árbol, evadiendo aquel ataque sorpresa.

—Toneri, ¿te encuentras bien? —le llamó la ojiperla preocupada. El Otsutsuki asintió y con la vista la chica buscó al responsable del ataque—. Elemento tierra, explosiones y atacar por la espalda. Eso sólo puede suponer una persona —dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos: —Keniki.

Un hombre de ropas oscuras sonrió cuando la mirada de Hinata se posó en él.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

—Necesito que hagas tiempo mientras yo voy a buscar a Hinata. No es tan difícil de entender, ttebayo.

—Acaso, ¿estás loco, dobe? —preguntó el pelinegro sin entender al Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo, ttebayo?

—Nada, simplemente que hoy vas a ser nombrado hokage frente a toda la aldea, nada más —dijo el Uchiha con ironía—. ¡Dobe deja de hacerte el tonto y prepárate!

—Sasuke no es una tontería, necesito que Hinata me acompañe hoy porque quiero que ella este a mi lado cuando me vuelva hokage y voy a buscarla te importe o no —dijo decidido el rubio, mirando con advertencia a su pelinegro amigo y que éste notará que hablaba en serio.

El Uchiha suspiró.

—Bien, —Sasuke negó, pero pudo entender a su amigo— haré lo que pueda pero no demores demasiado —le advirtió.

Naruto sonrió.

—No demoraré demasiado, Teme. Regresaré enseguida…—apenas acabó de decir esto Naruto, cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión y los gritos ahogados de muchos aldeanos inundaron el lugar.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y con un asentimiento de cabeza, corrieron escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la torre del hokage donde se realizaría la ceremonia de cambio de mando en la aldea, se detuvieron en seco al ver con horror a Kakashi herido con una katana atravesando su pecho por un hombre de largos cabellos negros, que sin inmutarse la quitó del pecho del Hatake haciendo que el sexto hokage cayera al suelo con una sangrante y profunda herida en el pecho.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —Gritó en pánico Naruto al ver a su sensei herido de gravedad por aquel sujeto—. ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a herir a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Te mataré! —exclamó el rubio lleno de rabia.

Sasuke a su lado se mostraba aparentemente sereno, pero la vena que saltaba en su mandíbula delataba que a él también le afectaba el estado de su sensei. El Uchiha no podía olvidar todo el apoyo que el Hatake le ofreció en la aldea y con los otros kages cuando decidió recomponer su camino y regresar a la aldea. Naruto junto a Sakura y Kakashi eran su familia y no iba a dejar que cualquier tipo se metiera con ella.

El hombre se volvió a verlos y sonrió cuando vio los rostros pálidos y petrificados de ambos jóvenes.

—Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? —Orochimaru lamió la katana absorbiendo la sangre que ésta desprendía.

—Tú eres, tú eres…—empezó a decir Naruto incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le demostraban.

—…Orochimaru —completó Sasuke, serio y dejando a relucir su mangekyo sharingan.

Orochimaru sonrió dejando ver sus ojos verdes como los de una serpiente: igual de malignos y llenos de veneno.

Entonces, una nube de humo surgió de la nada y para horror de los aldeanos que habían ido a ver el nombramiento de Naruto como futuro hokage, cuando ésta se disipó se vio a una gran serpiente invocada en el centro de la celebración con cientos y cientos de ninjas renegados a su alrededor.

Y, todo fue un pandemónium.

Las personas empezaron a correr de un lado a otro escapando del peligro, mientras aquellos ninjas salidos de la nada empezaron a atacarlos, matando a cientos en pocos instantes entre la confusión y el miedo.

—Empezó el ataque, —sonrió Orochimaru con maldad— Konoha caerá en un instante si no me detienen. Me preguntó Sasuke-kun, ¿si podrás soportar el dolor de perder a tu familia de nuevo? —dijo, con una saña el hombre y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡Sasuke, no! —Exclamó el Uzumaki deteniéndolo cuando vio al Uchiha dispuesto a perseguir al ninja especialista en serpientes—. Él quiere que lo sigamos. Debemos calmarnos, pensar en la aldea e idear un plan.

—Va tras mi familia, dobe. No puedo permitir que suceda de nuevo, no lo voy a permitir.

—Lo sé, yo…—Naruto ahora se sentía lleno de impotencia, Sakura también era su mejor amiga y no deseaba perderla, pero no podía olvidar el bienestar de la aldea —. Necesitamos un plan.

—Y yo lo tengo —anunció Shikamaru llegando junto a Ino y Chouji. La rubia corrió hasta el Hatake y empezó a practicarle los primeros auxilios, poniendo sus manos en su pecho y advirtiendo la profundidad de las heridas.

—Sus heridas no son profundas —dijo Ino cuando los demás corrieron a su lado— pero necesitó llevarlo a un hospital con urgencia.

El pelinegro miró a la Yamanaka y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Ino, ¿dónde está Sakura? ¿Está en el hospital?

La rubia negó.

—Ella regresó a tu casa, fue por Sarada. Dijo que la traería consigo.

— ¡Maldición! —Sasuke apretó sus manos lleno de frustración y miedo.

—Debemos calmarnos —opinó Shikamaru, notando la tensión tan poco usual en el Uchiha— debemos organizarnos y seguir mi plan. Primero, debemos llevar al hokage al hospital esa es nuestra primera prioridad, después resguardar la seguridad de los aldeanos porque no creo que la primera defensa de nuestros ninjas logré durar más y poner a salvó a nuestras familias —todos escucharon en silencio pero asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras del Nara, incluso Sasuke, quien tuvo que admitir que Shikamaru tenía razón, no podía dejarse dominar por sus impulsos y poner en peligro a los habitantes de la aldea—. Primero, llevemos al hokage al hospital. ¿Quién lo hará?

—Yo iré —se ofreció Ino— sólo yo sé ninjustu médico.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Sai, llegando al lugar acompañado de Lee y Tenten.

—Perfecto —suspiró Shikamaru—. Entonces, partan —Sai dibujó un halcón de tinta y ayudado por los demás subió al Hatake al lomo del animal, Ino se arrodilló cerca del cuerpo del peliplata y siguió transmitiéndole chakra para curarle. Sai se sentó delante de ellos, para guiar al animal en el viaje.

—No se preocupen, lo cuidaremos —dijo Sai sonriendo con una sonrisa sincera y el halcón voló en dirección al hospital de Konoha.

—Bien, un problema menos. Ahora, necesitamos una distracción mientras los demás evacuamos a los aldeanos y ponemos orden en el lugar para atacar.

—Creo ese un trabajo perfecto para nosotros, ¿no es cierto, Akamaru? —dijo Kiba que llegó montado en Akamaru junto a Shino a su lado.

—No te olvides de mí, Kiba —le recordó el chico de gafas oscuras mientras se acomodaba los lentes, en gesto serio.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Al parecer, estamos casi todos. Bueno, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino serán nuestra distracción; Tenten junto con conmigo ayudaremos a los aldeanos a llegar a los refugios y los protegeremos de ser necesario. Lee y Sasuke junto al escuadrón de ambus deben limpiar las calles de todos los intrusos. Naruto —dijo por último el Nara volviéndose a ver al rubio— tendrá que ir tras Orochimaru y ver cuáles son sus verdaderos planes y detenerlo.

— ¿Qué? —Negó el Uchiha— yo debería ir tras Orochimaru, es mi familia la que está en peligro.

—Sasuke tú debes liderar el escuadrón de ambus, eres el mejor en detener todo tipo de maniobras de combate y lucha. Pero, Naruto es el más fuerte de la aldea y es el único que ahora puede detenerlo.

—Pero, mi familia…

—No podemos arriesgarnos a caer en una trampa. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si aquella amenaza es real —dijo Shikamaru, pero al notar que el Uchiha no parecía reacio a escucharlo ni a seguir sus instrucciones, agregó: —Sasuke tal vez no recuerdes, pero Sakura es una de las kunoichis más fuertes y valientes de la aldea, no será fácil que la tomen por sorpresa y le hagan daño. Debes confiar en ella y en sus habilidades como ninja.

—Claro que sí, Teme —dijo Naruto— confía en Sakura-chan y también en mí. La buscaré y la pondré a salvó y a Sarada-chan también —prometió el rubio tomándole el hombro al pelinegro, en un gesto de confianza.

Sasuke suspiró pero sólo asintió.

—Bien. Confiaré en ti, dobe. Te lo dejo en tus manos.

Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa de despreocupación.

—Bueno, ¡todos a sus puestos! ¡Ahora! —Gritó Shikamaru y todos saltaron a la acción y defender su hogar, su familia, su aldea: Konoha.

—Kiba —llamó Naruto justo antes que el chico y su perro se fueran— ¿has visto a Hinata?

El Inuzuka lo miró.

—No, no la veo desde hace dos días —Naruto miró a su alrededor y trató de localizar el chakra de la chica pero habiendo tanta personas corriendo de un lado al otro y el pánico reinante no podía concentrarse adecuadamente— ¿crees que esté en peligro?

—No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaré —convocó tres clones, que aparecieron a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿A qué has venido a la aldea? —preguntó Hinata al ninja que la miraba desde la copa de un árbol.

—A alborotar un poco. A agitar las aguas como se dice por allí —el hombre sonrió—. A divertirme un poco.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

— ¿Divertirte? Tu concepto de diversión es muy diferente al mío o al del resto de las personas normales.

—Lo sé y es por eso que me encanta hacerlo —dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras Toneri se acercaba por detrás para atacarlo—. Es una lástima que sólo encuentre a personas debiluchas como éste —se volvió a Toneri y con una facilidad abrumadora hizo que el Otsutsuki fuera golpeado con una gran roca mandándolo volar lejos—. Pero, tú, Hinata siempre eres un caso interesante con que pelear, eres débil pero en tu debilidad eres fuerte, algo realmente, irónico, ¿verdad? Creo que es por eso que no te maté la última vez que nos vimos.

— ¿Ahora te debo mi vida? —preguntó con desdén Hinata y tratando de controlarse y no saltarle encima al hombre. Fue por ello que la última vez había fallado en vencerlo. Perdió con mucha facilidad su concentración y dejo que sus sentimientos la dominaran—. ¿Quieres un agradecimiento de mi parte?

—Claro que no. Supongo que quería ver hasta donde podías llegar.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Keniki señaló su antebrazo derecho.

—No has sido muy cuidadosa con esa herida —la Hyuga se cubrió su antebrazo con una mano y le miró—. ¿Un pequeño recuerdo del pasado?

Hinata se puso seria.

—Es más bien un recordatorio —la Hyuga adoptó una pose de pelea—. ¿Vas a seguir hablando o pelearemos?

Ambos se miraron y se lanzaron a pelear.

El choque de sus armas: el kunai de ella y el shuriken de él, sacaron chispas al chocarse uno con el otro.

— ¿Cuánto te queda de chakra? —preguntó Keniki, mirándola— ¿Crees que será suficiente para pararme y cobrar tu venganza?

—Te aseguró que sí. Ninguno de los dos va a irse de aquí si el otro no es derrotado —dijo Hinata dándole más fuerza a su kunai, haciéndole retroceder al otro y que se pusiera a la defensiva—. Y, te aseguró que no seré yo.

Keniki al ver que estaba en una situación desfavorable, se alejó de la Hyuga para pensar en una nueva estrategia. Pero, Hinata intuyendo sus acciones, se lanzó contra el hombre dispuesta a dejarle sin ningún respiro, las armas ninjas volvieron a chocar pero esta vez Hinata fue más ágil y hábil y pudo arrebatársela sin ningún problema.

—Uhmm, al parecer ahora si vas bastante más en serio —opinó Keniki pensativamente—. ¿Esperas acabar conmigo con rapidez para buscar a Orochimaru después? —Preguntó, mirándola.

—Es lo que pretendo —dijo Hinata y arrojando el kunai y el shuriken al suelo, saltó y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago al hombre mandándolo a volar lejos.

—Definitivamente te has vuelto fuerte, Hinata —dijo el hombre, limpiándose la comisura de los labios, donde la sangre se hizo presente. Keniki se puso en pie y le sonrió, llamándola con una seña maliciosa y pretenciosa— me gustaría ver cuánto has mejorado todo este tiempo.

La Hyuga volvió a acercarse al hombre y empezó a atacarlo con la técnica del dragón que Hiro le había enseñado, imponiéndole fuerza y precisión a cada golpe que le alcanzaba al otro.

Pero, Keniki también era un gran peleador de taijutsu y le devolvió la mitad de las heridas que la Hyuga le había infringido.

—Eres realmente buena utilizando la kata del dragón —halagó el hombre.

—Aprendí del mejor —repuso Hinata con orgullo.

Keniki sonrió.

—Mi hermano mayor siempre fue un buen maestro y ninja —le sonrió el joven—. Una lástima que se haya metido en mis planes.

Hinata se lanzó contra el hombre y empezó a atacarlo sintiendo el odio correr en sus venas. Era por ese motivo, por sobre todo por el cual odiaba al hombre con el que peleaba en ese momento. La sangre fría que tenía para admitir haber traicionado a su hermano mayor y matarlo sólo por el hecho de haberse interpuesto a su maldad y a la muerte de inocentes por algo tan vil y sin valor como el dinero.

Por cegar la vida de un hombre que sólo tenía como meta cuidar a su hijo por sobre toda las cosas, por darle lo mejor a Hotaru y cuidar la villa donde los habían recibido con los brazo abiertos y habían construido los mejores momentos.

Por haberse aliado con Orochimaru y seguir todas sus órdenes, por poner en peligro todo lo que ella más quería en el mundo. Porque ahora y sólo ahora entendía las palabras que Hiro le había dicho en el pasado: "Jamás podrás cerrar el círculo, jamás podrás ser feliz porque siempre estarás pensando en ese pasado y en lo que fue y pudo ser, Hinata. Necesitas cerrarlo y vivir, vivir este presente con quien verdaderamente amas y ese es Naruto Uzumaki, lo quieras negar una y otra vez".

— ¡Byakugan! —Gritó Hinata decidida, no iba dudar nunca más. Jamás iba a permitir que aquel hombre dañará a las personas que amaba— ¡Ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas! —Hinata atacó a todos los puntos de chakra de su oponente, cerrándolos y evitando que Keniki pudiera crear más jutsus. El hombre cayó al suelo como a un muñeco al que se le habían cortado los hilos. La Hyuga recogió el kunai que había arrojado antes y miró al hombre derribado en el suelo y lo señaló con el mismo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! —dijo Keniki, asustado—. No me mates, no lo hagas.

—Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo —dijo Hinata, apuntándole en el cuello.

—Orochimaru…—jadeó Keniki asustado por la proximidad del arma ninja en su garganta—…Orochimaru está en la aldea —apenas, acabó de decir esto Keniki cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó proveniente de la aldea.

Hinata volvió la vista asustada, pensando en todas las personas queridas de su aldea: su familia, amigos, compañeros, Hotaru y Naruto.

— ¿Qué quiere Orochimaru? ¿Qué está buscando? ¿Por qué ha ido a la aldea? —Le sacudió Hinata exigiendo respuestas— ¡Dímelo!

—Te quiere a ti —dijo Keniki— y pasará sobre cualquier otro para tenerte. Incluso, sobre ese chiquillo al que quieres tanto y a Uzumaki.

La Hyuga lo soltó sintiendo pánico en su interior. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

—Tú le dijiste, —lo volteó a ver, sintiéndose furiosa— tú le dijiste sobre Hotaru. Él no sabía de su existencia y tú le dijiste. Ni siquiera te importa poner en peligro a tu sobrino para salvar tu pellejo.

—Ese niño no es familiar mío, —replicó el hombre, aun inmóvil en el suelo— no compartimos ningún lazo de sangre.

— ¡Es el hijo de tu hermano, maldita sea! No puedo creer que aún después de tanto tiempo lo sigas negando —empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, irritada— y, ¿por qué, demonios, mencionaste a Naruto Uzumaki? Si él y yo…si él y yo… ¡maldición! —empezó a revolverse los cabellos, frustrada. Si algo les pasaba a Naruto o a Hotaru, no podría perdonárselo.

— ¿Hinata? —Toneri apareció apoyándose en un árbol y tomándose de un costado, malherido— ¿Hinata? —la llamó por segunda vez, al no obtener repuesta.

—Debo ir a la aldea —respondió la ojiperla, mirando al Otsutsuki—. Y, si le ocurre algo malo a Hotaru o a Naruto créeme que esta vez no dudaré en matarte —le prometió a Keniki—. Toneri, quédate aquí y vigílalo, que no se escapé o vaya hacia la aldea.

—Pero…

—Estas malherido, no puedes acompañarme. Iré yo sola.

—Hinata, —llamó el peliblanco, viendo a la Hyuga dispuesta a irse sola al peligro— cuídate.

—Por supuesto —asintió la chica y salió corriendo. No podía perder el tiempo ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha derribando ninjas enemigos y abriéndose paso por la aldea.

— ¡Rasengan! —gritó el rubio derribando a un hombre con su ataque y evitando que dañará a una familia que se abrazaban unos con otros, con miedo—. Corran al refugio —les dijo al ver el asombro de sus rostros. Ellos asintieron y agradeciéndole corrieron donde Shikamaru y Tenten los guiarían a un lugar seguro.

Naruto siguió corriendo mientras intentaba localizar a Orochimaru y a Sakura por medio del modo Sennin pero su mente se encontraba difusa pensando en el paradero de Hinata, no la había visto hasta ahora y eso lo tenía preocupado. No quería pensar que el último momento compartido con la ojiperla había sido una discusión.

— ¡Demonios! —aumentó la velocidad de sus piernas, mientras intentaba consultar con sus clones el paradero de Orochimaru, Sakura o Hinata.

De repente, un kunai se atravesó por su camino, haciendo que lo esquivará y parará de correr.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Naruto-kun?

El Uzumaki volteó en dirección a la voz y parpadeó.

—Orochimaru —el hombre sonrió y empezó a atacarlo con velocidad— ¿a qué has venido a la aldea, ttebayo? —Le preguntó Naruto— ¿Por qué la estas atacando? ¿Vienes a vengarte de la aldea?

— ¿Siempre eres igual de ingenuo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona—. No he venido a destruir esta estúpida aldea. He venido con un objetivo más grande y más interesante: la destrucción total.

— ¿Destrucción total? —Preguntó Naruto sin entender— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Vaya al parecer no lo sabes. Es extraño que el nuevo hokage no sepa lo que sucede en el mundo.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, ttebayo? ¡Explícate! —le gritó Naruto enfurecido—. Se supone que tú estabas muerto después de que terminó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ¿cómo se supone que estás vivo?

—Tal vez, eso deberías preguntárselo a Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Se lo preguntaré pero antes me encargaré de ti —Naruto hizo cientos de clones que pelearon con Orochimaru, mientras él y otros tantos clones preparaban rasengans para atacarlo. Orochimaru siendo más listo esquivó a la mayoría pero uno de los Rasengan impacto en su hombro derecho debilitándolo, en contraataque Orochimaru sacó una katana de su boca y empezó a pelear con Naruto que se defendía cubriendo y esquivando los ataques.

—No podrás escapar para siempre —opinó Orochimaru al ver que sus ataques no resultaban, entonces, golpeó a un par de clones que golpearon al Uzumaki verdadero haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

El Sannin aprovechando su oportunidad, atravesó al Uzumaki con su katana y haciéndole una profunda herida cercano al pulmón derecho del rubio, que por el dolor se derrumbó en el suelo.

—Esta katana no es tan simple como crees —rió el de cabellos negros viendo al rubio apretar su pecho y evitando que la herida se volviera más peligrosa— esta katana está cubierta de veneno de serpiente. En menos, de media hora estarás muerto si no hayas la cura.

— ¡Maldito! —Lo insultó Naruto sintiendo los músculos agarrotados y volviéndose poco a poco más y más rígidos—. ¡Maldición! —el Uzumaki sintió un dolor que le recorría el cuerpo quemándolo por dentro como si en vez de un veneno fuera lava hirviendo de un volcán.

—Este veneno está destruyendo tu sistema inmunológico —informó el Sannin, viendo los efectos del veneno en Naruto— poco a poco con eso las defensas de tu cuerpo caerán y aunque sean un ninja de una gran cantidad de chakra ni siquiera eso podrá salvarte porque el cuerpo del ser humano es igual para cualquiera y si son destruidos tus defensas no tendrás nada que te proteja ni siquiera el zorro que tienes sellado en el cuerpo puede revertir aquello. Morirás con facilidad. Sólo debo darte el golpe de gracias —Orochimaru preparó su katana para matar al rubio, cuando…

— ¡Elemento rayo: cuchillas eléctricas! —se escuchó una voz, repeliendo el ataque de Orochimaru y alejándolo del Uzumaki, mientras el lugar se llenaba de chispas electricas.

Naruto alzó la vista y vio el cabello largo y negro de Hinata parada frente a él protegiéndole.

—Hinata —susurró con alivio al verla sana y salva, la Hyuga lo miró de reojo y asintió.

— ¿Te encuentra bien? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué haces aquí, ttebayo?

Hinata miró al hombre frente a ella.

—Necesito cerrar el círculo.

—Hinata-chan, justo a la chica que quería ver —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa—. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos o tres años?

—Algo así —respondió con vaguedad Hinata, negándose a contestar—. Pero, para ti ha sido una estupidez venir aquí a la aldea. El hokage y todos los ninjas de Konoha te aplastaran con facilidad a ti y a tus aliados.

—Al parecer no lo sabes pero el hokage está malherido en un hospital, he matado a unos tantos y no tengo ningún problema en matar a más personas sino vienes conmigo.

Hinata se quedó en shock.

— ¡Jamás! —Exclamó Naruto, poniéndose de pie, con dificultad—. No permitiré que te lleves a Hinata a ningún sitio. Primero, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

—Si así lo quieres —dijo Orochimaru y una gran serpiente apareció debajo de la tierra y atrapó a Naruto en un enrollado nudo, aplastando sus huesos con dureza.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó Hinata al verlo sufrir y escuchar sus gritos de dolor— ¡Resiste! Iré por ti —se volvió a Orochimaru— déjalo ir, él no tiene nada que ver. Esto es entre tú y yo, suéltalo, lo matarás —al ver la indiferencia de Orochimaru por el dolor de Naruto, la Hyuga corrió hasta el Sannin a atacarlo—. ¡Otro trigramas…! —empezó a decir la chica cuando con una facilidad abrumadora, Orochimaru la largó con un golpe seco.

—Estás muy débil —opinó Orochimaru— tu chakra está disminuyendo con cada ataque que me haces y seguirá haciéndolo por aquella herida en tu brazo.

Hinata intentó levantarse pero sentía sus fuerzas debilitándola.

—No puedo rendirme Naruto me necesita —se dijo Hinata intentando reunir fuerzas.

—Aunque lo intentes, no podrás hacer nada por él —el Sannin la miró— sino haces algo con rapidez, lo verás morir frente a tus ojos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— ¡Cállate! —Negó Hinata y corrió hacia esa enorme serpiente, tratando de liberar a Naruto que poco a poco perdía la conciencia mientras el apretón fuerte de la serpiente de Orochimaru le comprimía el pecho, impidiéndole respirar— ¡Naruto, Naruto! —golpeó a la serpiente en varios puntos en específico de su enorme cuerpo, cerrándole grandes cantidades de chakra pero esta era muy fuerte y no cedía con facilidad. Es más, la serpiente, la golpeó con el revés de su cola, alejándola de Naruto y haciendo que la Hyuga cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—Morirá si no haces nada —dijo Orochimaru, viendo los inútiles esfuerzos de Hinata por salvar a Naruto— su respiración está disminuyendo con rapidez y los latidos de su corazón se están volviendo más y más lentos. Morirá en unos segundos frente a ti. ¿Crees poder soportar ver morir a alguien más por salvarte a ti? ¿Podrás soportar llevar esta nueva carga en tus hombros?

Hinata sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras la impotencia, el miedo y el dolor de sus heridas le ardían en el interior. La sensación de debilidad otra vez la invadía de nuevo, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, su chakra era prácticamente nulo. Se sentía transportada al pasado viendo morir a Hiro por su debilidad, sentir el alma destrozada y el corazón hecho trizas, ¡no quería, no quería revivir esa sensación! Porque sabía que esa sensación sería más dolorosa y fuerte, porque esta vez se trataba de Naruto, su Naruto.

No, no lo iba a permitir.

—Está bien, llévame a donde quieras pero déjalo libre, por favor, déjalo libre —suplicó Hinata.

Orochimaru sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos hizo que la larga serpiente soltará a Naruto.

La Hyuga corrió hasta él y lo revisó, tocando su corazón y esperando a que éste latiera.

—Es hora de irnos, Hinata-chan —le recordó Orochimaru alejándola de Naruto mientras lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de los ojos de Hinata al saber que el rubio aún seguía con vida.

Hinata asintió y dejó que se la llevará.

—H-hinata —una voz rasposa y baja la llamó y volviéndose vio a Naruto malherido, casi al punto del desmayo llamándola con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, mirándola como ella siempre había querido ser vista por el rubio: con amor.

Hinata derramó lágrimas de tristeza.

—Cuida de Hotaru por mí, Naruto-kun —susurró y desapareció junto a Orochimaru en una nube de humo.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

 **Después de 10 capítulos, más de seis meses escribiendo esta historia y tratando de evitar todos los clichés posibles del mundo. ¿Ustedes creen que caería en el cliché más viejo y más usado del mundo de fanfiction y de las telenovelas mexicanas?**

 **¡Por favor, denme un poco más de crédito!**

 **Cuando dije que el capítulo anterior era importante para la trama, no quise decir necesariamente que Hinata tendría que embarazarse o sea por favor, que una mujer tenga sexo con un hombre no es para chantarle un hijo así nada más, digo yo.**

 **Ese solo hecho hubiera roto todo lo que planee desde el primer capítulo y será contradecir toda la trama y todo lo que ha sido Hinata hasta ahora: alguien fuerte y decidida. Que lucha y es valiente y que, definitivamente no necesita ser rescatada o salvada. Y, siempre he detestado que escriban sobre una Hinata débil y llorando en cada capítulo, así que eso no, descartado.**

 **Además, el hecho de embarazarse por tener sexo es muy aburrido y recontra usado y la verdad yo buscó que sea lo más real posible.**

 **El capítulo anterior era importante porque refuerza el vínculo de Naruto y Hinata, su relación que siempre ha tenido sus altibajos y confusiones desde el primer capítulo se definió al fin, encontró su causa y la razón para luchar hasta el final y se reveló demasiado sin decir absolutamente nada, cosa que siempre buscó dar a esta historia. Claro, sí pudieron leer entre líneas.**

 **Y, ya hablando en serio, ¿les gustó el capítulo de hoy? A mí sí, creo que hasta ahora es uno de los capítulos más épicos que he escrito sobre todo por toda acción y peleas que hubo, en serio casi me parecía leerme un capi de anime de Naruto, sobre todo los pensamientos de Naruto al inicio, su metida de pata y su decisión de buscar a Hinata, la parte de Hinata-Toneri escapando de la pelea y encontrándose con Keniki y la revelación del parentesco entre él y Hiro, totalmente inesperado, joder. También, la invasión en Konoha, jodido Orochimaru, siempre tiene buenas y sorpresivas entradas, la planificación de Shikamaru y la reunión de todos los novatos por pelear por la aldea y las peleas, las jodidas peleas épicas, señor. Y, esa parte final dejando solo al pobre Naruto malherido viendo desaparecer a Hinata, totalmente desolador, por dios. Me siento recontra satisfecha como quedó todo, ni Kishimoto lo hubiera hecho mejor. Nah, Kishi es un dios del drama.**

 **Ya, ya me voy a escribir pero espero sus reviews comentándome cual fue la parte más emocionante, dramática y épica de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **AHHH, PERO ANTES DE IRME LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

* * *

 **PREPÁRATE** **PARA DESCUBRIR TODOS LOS SECRETOS…**

* * *

— ¡Estoy harto de tantas mentiras y secretos! —dijo Naruto, encarando a Kakashi— Hinata, tú, Gaara, todos parecen saber algo, todos parecen ocultar cosas. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Hinata se fue de la aldea siete años atrás? ¿Por qué Orochimaru se la llevó? ¿Qué quiere con ella? —Naruto sentía rabia, cólera e ira por todo y al mismo tiempo sentía dolor, desesperación y miedo por Hinata, por lo que le estuviera pasando en ese momento, de su mente no podía apartar la mirada que le dirigió la chica antes de desaparecer con el Sannin y las palabras que le dijo antes de irse.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Esto es culpa mía —los demás lo miraron—. He sido yo el culpable de todo esto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio con desconcierto.

—Siéntate, Naruto tienes que escuchar una historia importante —dijo Kakashi sentándose en un sofá de la oficina del hokage e invitando al rubio a hacer lo mismo—. Hoy lo sabrás todo.

* * *

 **LA VERDADERA RELACIÓN DE HINATA Y HINO…**

* * *

Hinata sentía el cuerpo adolorido y sediento después de tres días caminando bajó el inclemente sol. Sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo. Iba a morirse sino hacia nada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la voz baja de un hombre.

La Hyuga alzó la vista y vio a un joven unos años mayor que ella, acuclillado delante de ella ofreciéndole una mano.

—Yo…—Hinata asintió y tomó la mano del joven, quien la ayudó a levantarse—. Gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia— mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

—Yo soy Hiro Nanira —se presentó el joven con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **LOS VERDADEROS PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS DE HINATA**

* * *

Hinata pensó en la ironía de toda la situación: cuando era una niña espiaba detrás de los arboles a Naruto Uzumaki viéndolo entrenar duramente, esperando secretamente que la descubriera y le hablará y ahora estaba en los mismos arboles escondiéndose de él y esperando que se fuera de la casa de Kurenai-sensei para no hablarle y enfrentar sus sentimientos por él.

—Eso es una total estupidez —la Hyuga se molestó cuando pasó media hora y ella seguía sin moverse del árbol— perfectamente puedo ir a la casa de Kurenai-sensei en vez de esconderme aquí como un gatito asustado —se fastidiaba Hinata por su comportamiento tan infantil. Como si de repente hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y tuviera nuevamente 12 años y no pudiera hablarle a Naruto sin sonrojarse—. No, ni hablar, yo he cambiado, su sola presencia no debería importarme ni mucho menos incomodarme —se decía Hinata caminando de un lado para el otro en la rama del árbol donde se encontraba—. Bien, iré —se decidió Hinata.

Pero, entonces cuando se decidía a bajar del árbol a su mente le llegó el recuerdo del lecho de flores y la mirada intensa que le dedicó Naruto y sus dedos acariciando sus hebras doradas.

—Ahhhh —Hinata se puso las manos en la cabeza, revolviéndose los cabellos desesperada y fastidiada con sus actitudes. No podía creer su comportamiento.

 **TODO FINALMENTE SERÁ REVELADO EN:**

 **CAPÍTULO 11:** **ESOS SIETE AÑOS PERDIDOS: LA MISIÒN SECRETA DE HINATA**

 **¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!**


	12. capítulo 11: Esos siete años perdidos I

¿Cuál es la definición exacta de ser una persona fuerte para ti?

¿Tener una inteligencia mayor al de los otros, habilidades extraordinarias,

destacar en cada momento, no tener debilidades, miedos o conflictos y ser literalmente perfectos?

O, por el contrario: ¿tener temores, contrariedades, terquedad, mal humor o defectos

y querer cargar con nuestros problemas nosotros mismos?

¿Ser seres humanos imperfectos, que se equivocan, hieren y son heridos, que son golpeados

y caen y vuelven a caer una y otra vez;

por la vida, por la familia, por la sociedad y el mundo en el que viven,

volviéndolos rotos, quebrados, perdidos?

Pero…

pero, que en vez de bajar la cabeza y dejar que los pisoteen y los humillen;

se levantan, tal vez solos o acompañados, pero se levantan y se rebelan.

Contra la injusticia, contra el dolor, contra la sociedad, contra sus propios miedos.

Toman sus errores, sus debilidades y en vez de desecharlas y alejarlas de sí mismos;

las contemplan y las admiran y las mejoran para su bien

porque fueron esos errores lo que los convirtieron en lo que son hoy:

luchadores, guerreros…

Seres humanos.

* * *

Hotaru se levantó temprano esa mañana como nunca en su vida. Se puso una yukata elegante y apuró a Kurenai y a Mirai, ansioso por asistir a la ceremonia donde Naruto se convertiría en Hokage en presencia de toda la aldea.

El pequeño Hotaru sonrió feliz por su buen amigo Naruto, aunque se conocían hace relativamente poco tiempo, el pequeño se había encariñado con el rubio y lo admiraba muchísimo por lo fuerte y valiente que era como ninja. Así que verlo cumplir su sueño —aquel que Naruto no había dudado decirle desde el primer día que se conocieron y que esperaba cumplir hace tantos años— se volviera real, lo emocionaba tanto como al propio Uzumaki.

Pero había otro motivo por el cual lo quería tanto: por la manera en la que miraba a su madre.

Aunque Hinata constantemente le decía que entre ella y el rubio no había nada y que el Uzumaki sólo era un compañero de entrenamiento, Hotaru no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Pudo observar todos esos meses, el comportamiento de su amigo frente a su madre: sonriendo con nerviosismo en algunas ocasiones, mirándola fijamente en los entrenamientos y apartando la vista cuando alguien lo pillaba mirando a la ojiperla, haciendo bromas e incluyéndola en sus travesuras haciendo que se le quitara a la ojiperla la seriedad y la preocupación que muchas veces presentaba Hinata.

Pero también el de su madre: se le notaba más tranquila, más alegre, más feliz al lado del rubio. Como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima al estar con el Uzumaki.

Y eso le encantaba: le encantaba verla más relajada y fuera de su papel de madre por un tiempo.

Y, la verdad no le molestaba si su madre elegía a Naruto como su futuro papá.

—Oh, sí, toneladas de ramen gratis —pensaba Hotaru con emoción, mientras saboreaba, mentalmente, su nueva comida favorita. De alguna manera, él tenía que sacar algún provecho, y un par de toneladas de ramen le parecían un trato justo por permitirle a su amigo Naruto estar con su madre.

Aunque, Hinata le había dicho que el amor era más complicado que simplemente desear que dos personas estén juntas, él no perdía las esperanzas de verlos juntos.

Deseaba fervientemente que su madre fuera feliz.

Y, por supuesto, ramen gratis, también.

El pequeño reparó en un portarretrato en su cómoda y lo abrazó a su pecho.

—Les prometo que ayudaré a mamá a ser feliz —dijo Hotaru con entusiasmo.

—¡Hotaru! —Le llamó Mirai asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación—. Apresúrate, mamá nos espera para irnos.

—¡Ya voy! —Se apresuró el pequeño dejando el portarretrato en su lugar y corriendo detrás de Mirai—. ¡Espérame Mirai! —exclamó, pero regresó sobre sus pasos e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la fotografía— regresaré después. Los quiero —los pasos de Hotaru se alejaron de la habitación mientras la fotografía de tres personas se dejaba ver en el portarretrato: en ella aparecía Hinata vestida con una hermosa yukata sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara abrazando a una pareja de novios recién casada. Uno era Hiro, sonriendo feliz como nunca en su vida y la otra era una joven hermosa de aspecto juvenil y relajado, vestida de novia; mientras que detrás de ellos podía leerse un cartel que decía: "Felicidades a los novios: Hiro y Hitomi".

—¡Hotaru! —Volvió a llamarlo la niña cuando lo vio aparecer a su lado— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto tiempo?

El niño sonrió.

—Sólo me estaba despidiendo.

* * *

Sakura Haruno corría por las calles de Konoha.

Antes de la ceremonia por el nombramiento de Naruto como futuro hokage salió del hospital de la aldea y pasó por su casa para recoger a Sarada del cuidado de su madre. Se sentía emocionada por su amigo que, después de tanto tiempo contemplando su sueño de ser hokage, finalmente podría hoy hacerse realidad.

Corrió un poco, sabiendo que a Sasuke le molestaba que ella llegara tarde a cualquier reunión o lugar en que ambos se citaban y ahora más por Naruto. Llegó a su hogar y saludó a su madre, quien cargaba a la pequeña Sarada que recientemente se había despertado de su siesta de la tarde.

—Llegas tarde —le acusó su madre mientras la pelirrosa le daba un beso en la frente a su pequeña y corría a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa del hospital por algo más cómodo y elegante.

—Ya sé, ya sé —contestó Sakura mientras buscaba su ropa para cambiarse— pero los pacientes son también importantes, fue una suerte que Ino me ayudará sino aun seguiría allí.

—Sabes que a tu marido no le gusta que llegues tarde —le hizo recordar su madre no sin razón.

—Ya sé, ya sé, simplemente no encuentro mi ropa, ¡shannaro!. Recuerdo que hoy en la mañana la puse aquí —señaló la pelirrosa un cajón de su ropero.

—Tal vez lo hayas…—empezó a decir la madre de la pelirrosa cuando un fuerte estallido se escuchó cortando lo que la señora trataba de decir.

Sakura con sus reflejos perfeccionados por sus entrenamientos ninjas atrapó a su madre y a su hija en fuerte abrazó mientras su hogar se sacudía por la fuerza del estallido.

—¿Qué…que fue eso? —preguntó la madre de Sakura asustada. La pelirrosa alzó la mirada y observó el estado de su madre y de su hija.

—No lo sé —Sakura salió de su casa seguida muy atrás por su madre. La Haruno pudo ver gente corriendo de aquí y allá, aterrorizadas y en el centro de toda la aldea se podía ver una gran humareda de casas incendiándose y cientos de ninjas desconocidos atacando a los aldeanos. En ese instante, un ninja apareció frente a ambas mujeres con gesto fiero y amenazador—. Mamá atrás —avisó Sakura encarando al enemigo, corrió hacia él y empezó a pelear lanzando golpes y patadas a su enemigo. Pero, el otro era rápido y evadía con facilidad los golpes de la pelirrosa.

—Sakura, ¡cuidado! —gritó la madre de la pelirrosa cuando el ninja desconocido lanzó un golpe certero a la chica. Sakura intentó esquivar el golpe, pero sintió que el piso bajo sus pies empezaba a moverse y a hundirla lentamente.

—¡Mamá, corre y escapa con Sarada! —gritó Sakura dándose cuenta del verdadero peligro. La mujer asintió pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando otro ninja apareció cortándole el paso hacia su huida. El ninja concentró chakra en una mano dispuesto a atacar.

—¡Mamá! ¡Sarada!

Fue un destello naranja, un par de golpes y viento veloz, lo único que sintió la pelirrosa, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a su mejor amigo parado delante de su madre y a los ninjas que le habían atacado en el suelo, inconscientes.

—¡Naruto!

—Uhm —el rubio volteó a verla— Sakura-chan, deberías tener más cuidado, esos tipos si son fieros —saludó Naruto sonriéndole a su amiga.

La chica negó, mientras el rubio ayudaba a la madre de la pelirrosa a levantarse. Sakura se liberó de su prisión y corrió en pos del rubio.

—Naruto, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué es esa explosión en el techo de la torre del hokage? —exigió respuestas la kunoichi.

El Uzumaki dejo de sonreír y adoptó una actitud seria.

—Sería mejor que Sarada y tu madre se dirijan al refugio de la aldea —dijo el rubio— el equipo de Konohamaru se está encargando de ello —la chica asintió y volteó a ver a su madre.

—Mamá, por favor, ve. Ahora, permanecer en la aldea es peligroso —miró a su pequeña hija y le dio un beso en la frente— y por favor cuida a Sarada de mi parte —la mujer mayor asintió y abrazando a su nieta, corrió a refugiarse. La kunoichi las vio irse y suspiró.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan el camino ya lo despeje de enemigos, no tendrán ningún problema con llegar a Konohamaru —le aseguró el rubio.

—Gracias, Naruto. Ahora, cuéntame que es lo que está sucediendo.

—Sí, pero antes corramos, siento el chakra de enemigos cercanos a aquí —ambos ninjas dejaron el lugar y mientras corrían, Naruto le contaba a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía y quien era el atacante del lugar—…y entonces, mi yo verdadero repartió clones por toda la aldea para abarcar más espacio y ayudar a más personas en la aldea. El primero que llegará a ti, le avisaría a los demás, y ellos a su vez, le avisarían al Teme —el rubio rió—, el teme esta preocupadísimo por ti.

Sakura sintió las mejillas calentársele ligeramente. Sasuke no era demasiado expresivo con sus emociones y ella estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero el hecho de saber lo preocupado que se demostró por ella, le hizo sonreír.

—No te burles de mí, Naruto-baka —le acusó la pelirrosa cuando escuchó reír al rubio.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ttebayo —El Uzumaki se disculpó cuando de repente sintió un agudo dolor que le hizo tropezar y caer desde una gran altura al suelo.

—¡Naruto! —Gritó Sakura al ver a su amigo desvanecerse y caer al suelo tomándose el pecho— Naruto, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

—Mi…mi yo original esta en serios problemas —respondió el clon de Naruto con dificultad y de pronto desapareció con un estallido.

La kunoichi sintió una gran explosión de chakra cercana al lugar y corrió hacia aquel lugar.

Al principio, vio un lugar totalmente destruido, lleno de escombros y sin vida a simple vista, pero cuando se acercó más, vio al verdadero Naruto tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y con una gran herida en el pecho.

—¡Naruto! —gritó la chica arrodillándose frente al rubio e intentaba una y otra vez que el veneno de su cuerpo no lo matará. El Uzumaki cerró los ojos y dejo que el dolor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Naruto sentía su cuerpo cansado y adolorido; su garganta estaba seca y rasposa, cuando intentó levantarse sintió que su pecho pesaba toneladas y que un dolor agudo le traspasaba el cuerpo, tuvo que volverse a acostar porque sentía que el aire le faltaba para respirar.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura que entraba en aquel instante a su habitación, lo miró con sorpresa y se acercó a su cama a revisar sus puntos vitales— ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! Todos estaban preocupados por ti.

—Hinata, ¿dónde está Hinata? Orochimaru se la llevó. ¿Alguien fue por ella, alguien la fue a buscar, la encontraron? —preguntó atropelladamente Naruto, a la vez que intentaba levantarse de la cama del hospital.

Sakura bajó los ojos al suelo y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

—Naruto, lo que sucede es que…

* * *

La sala de reuniones del hokage estaba repleta de todos los miembros del consejo, los representantes de cada clan importante de Konoha y por supuesto, el ya recuperado hokage: Kakashi Hatake. Se estaban reuniendo al día siguiente del ataque a la aldea, revisando el daño ocasionado por Orochimaru, las bajas en los ninjas y la muerte de los aldeanos.

—El hospital de Konoha está atendiendo a todos los heridos y en el plazo de dos días la estructura de la aldea nuevamente estará en condiciones…—informaba uno de los miembros del consejo, cuando la puerta de entrada del lugar fue violentamente azotada contra la pared y revelando en la entrada de la misma a un enojado y furioso Naruto.

Los presentes miraron con sorpresa como el malherido Naruto ingresaba al lugar, con vendas cubriéndole el pecho y los brazos. Sakura apareció detrás de él e ingresó con cautela al lugar. El Uzumaki recorrió el lugar con la mirada y cuando encontró a Kakashi, caminó hacia él con dificultad.

—Naruto, ¡qué bueno que ya te hayas recuperado! —empezó a decir el Hatake, cuando el Uzumaki le tomó de la parte delantera del chaleco ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, que miraron con incredulidad la actitud del rubio con su sensei.

—¿Por qué demonios no están buscando a Hinata? —preguntó el Uzumaki con una voz tranquila pero afilada. A leguas se notaba que intentaba controlar su temperamento.

—Hinata Hyuga no es un elemento importante en Konoha —interrumpió un miembro del consejo de la aldea.

—¿Qué? —Volteó Naruto a ver al dueño de la voz, encarándolo— ¿Qué está diciendo? Hinata me salvó la vida a costa de la suya. Hizo que Orochimaru se la llevará y no dejará que siguiera destruyendo la aldea. Y, ¿usted dice que no es importante? —El rubio soltó al Hatake y se acercó a la mesa donde todos se sentaban—. Es la persona más malditamente importante de esta aldea —le dio un golpe a la mesa donde todos los convocados se sentaban y haciendo un agujero en la gruesa madera— ¿y, que han estado haciendo estos días reuniéndose? ¿Por qué no la han ido a buscar?

—Naruto…—dijo Sakura, pero el rubio, alzó una mano para silenciarla.

—Ella ha arriesgado su vida para cuidar el trasero de todos los que están aquí y, ¿qué hacen ustedes como recompensa?, la dejan a su suerte. Podría estar herida, ¿saben? Podría estar sin chakra, siendo torturada pero para ustedes eso le podría importar menos, ¿no? pero a mí sí, a mí sí me importa ella. Me importa más que la mitad de las personas que están aquí.

—Ella sabía del peligro —dijo uno de los ancianos de la aldea, aquellos que aconsejaban al tercer hokage e incluso a Kakashi en sus inicios como hokage— ella sabía el riesgo de enfrentarse a Orochimaru. Ella aceptó seguir esta misión, ella eligió.

Naruto se volvió al anciano que había hablado, con sorpresa.

—¿Misión, de qué misión está hablando?

En ese momento llegó Sasuke, quien intercambió una mirada con Sakura y se acercó a su lado.

—Naruto…—empezó Kakashi tratando de calmar al rubio y sentarlo en una silla.

—¡No! —increpó el rubio deshaciéndose del agarre del peliplata— ¡Estoy harto de tantas mentiras y secretos! —dijo Naruto, encarando a Kakashi— Hinata, tú, Gaara, todos parecen saber algo, todos parecen ocultar cosas. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Hinata se fue de la aldea siete años atrás? ¿Por qué Orochimaru se la llevó? ¿Qué quiere con ella? —Naruto sentía rabia, cólera e ira por todo y al mismo tiempo sentía dolor, desesperación y miedo por Hinata, por lo que le estuviera pasando en ese momento, de su mente no podía apartar la mirada que le dirigió la chica antes de desaparecer con el Sannin y las palabras que le dijo antes de irse.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Esto es culpa mía —los demás lo miraron—. He sido yo el culpable de todo esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio con desconcierto.

—Siéntate, Naruto tienes que escuchar una historia importante —dijo Kakashi sentándose en un sofá de la oficina del hokage e invitando al rubio a hacer lo mismo—. Hoy lo sabrás todo. Esto comenzó hace siete años atrás..

* * *

 **Capítulo11:**

 **Esos siete años perdidos: ¡La misión secreta de Hinata!**

 **Parte I**

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación alistando su mochila para partir a una misión encargada por el nuevo hokage: Kakashi Hatake. La Hyuga no podía estar más feliz, después de terminada la guerra su equipo fue el encargado de ayudar a la aldea y a sus ciudadanos haciendo que permanecieran mucho tiempo en Konoha sin salir a misiones y estar en un estado de inactividad constante pero ahora por fin podría salir con Shino, Kiba y Akamaru y, tener una buena misión. Aunque el hokage sólo les dijo que tendrían que rastrear el paradero de algunos ninjas renegados que parecían merodear por la frontera de la aldea e informar si eran ciertas o falsas esas afirmaciones, Hinata se sentía entusiasmada porque por muy pequeña que fuera la misión le ayudaba a mejorar como ninja.

Miró su mochila y dandose cuenta que tenía todo, la cerró y se sentó en su cama.

Sin poderlo evitar vio el último cajón de su mesita de noche y sonriendo tímidamente la abrió: dentro había una bufanda roja a medio hacer, la tomó en sus manos y se sonrojó un poco.

—Ya sólo falta la mitad —dijo Hinata con ilusión. Miró la fecha en el calendario y se dio cuenta que ya casi era finales de noviembre—. Lo malo es que no la tendré lista para el Festival del Rinne —suspiró la ojiperla desilusionada—. Pero, puedo dársela en el festival del próximo año —Hinata sonrió—. Sí, le entregaré la bufanda a Naruto-kun el próximo año y le confesaré mis sentimientos —dijo, decidida. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando cual sería la mejor ocasión para confesarse y aquel festival era el mejor para hacerlo—. Sólo espero que mis sentimientos puedan alcanzar a Naruto-kun —pensaba ilusionada la chica cuando los toquidos de la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de su ensoñación.

—Hinata-sama —le llamó Ko Hyuga desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Tengo un anuncio importante de parte de su padre.

Hinata enrojeció y con rapidez regresó la bufanda a su lugar.

—A-adelante, Ko-san —le dijo Hinata cuando la bufanda roja estuvo bien escondida.

—Hinata-sama, buenas tardes —Ko hizo una reverencia cuando ingresó a la habitación de Hinata—. Su padre Hiashi-sama la solicita en la sala de reuniones del clan.

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntó Hinata con sorpresa— pero estoy a punto de salir a una misión.

—Su padre dijo que era urgente.

Hinata asintió.

—Muy bien, Ko-san. Iré enseguida, gracias —Ko asintió y salió.

Hinata terminó de alistarse y fue al llamado de su padre. Lo encontró en la sala de reuniones, esperándola. Hinata miró al hombre y dando unos toquidos en la puerta, anunció su presencia ante el líder de su clan.

—Buenos días, padre. Ko-san dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

—Así es —respondió el hombre con seriedad, sentado en la mesa de reuniones—. Siéntate.

La chica asintió e hizo lo que su padre le dijo.

—Como sabes Hinata, la familia Hyuga, es una familia de tradiciones, —comenzó a decir el hombre de ojos perlas— de valores y alianzas —Hinata asintió extrañada ante esta última parte—. Como te darás cuenta pronto serás mayor de edad y tu status en el clan deberá cambiar al ser Hanabi la nueva heredera del clan Hyuga —la chica volvió a asentir sin entender a qué punto quería llegar su padre, ya que aquello que le decía ya era de su conocimiento desde hace algún tiempo y sentía que era innecesario repetírselo—. Tendrás que tomar mayores responsabilidades y pensar en lo mejor para el clan en el futuro.

—¿Qué quiere decir, padre? —preguntó la Hyuga sumamente intrigada. Todo aquel discurso se le hacía demasiado confuso.

Hiashi se levantó de su puesto, se acercó a su hija y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hinata te vas a casar —anunció el hombre dándole a la Hyuga un baldazo de agua fría—. Ya me reuní con un clan aliado al nuestro y están interesados en unirse con nosotros en una alianza si una de mis hijas se casa con un heredero suyo. Hanabi es muy pequeña aun, así que lo más conveniente sería que tú lo hicieras —mientras, su padre hablaba Hinata sentía que una angustia crecía en su interior, mientras la palabra "casar" rebotada en su mente, una y otra y otra vez.

En sus casi diecisiete años, la idea de casarse jamás había surcado su mente, estaba enamorada de Naruto, sí, pero su amor era aún muy joven e ingenuo para pensar sobre ello, apenas podría decir que a lo sumo había pensado en un beso con el Uzumaki. Pero…pero, ¿casarse? ¿Casarse ella? Era completamente diferente. Y, ahora que su padre le decía, no, le imponía el casamiento con un desconocido, decidiendo por ella el pasar los días con un hombre por el resto de su vida, compartiendo momentos con él, teniendo hijos con él, sintiendo sus caricias; le hizo sentir arcadas de miedo.

—P-padre —interrumpió la Hyuga, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón le martillaba con fuerza en el pecho—. Padre, pero, yo no…yo no puedo.

—Claro que puedes —respondió el hombre con facilidad— los matrimonios arreglados son parte de nuestras tradiciones y han sido parte de nuestro clan desde hace siglos. No sabes lo orgulloso que me voy a sentir cuando tu boda una a dos grandes clanes y la influencia que tendremos en la aldea.

Hinata se encogió en su asiento, oyendo las palabras de su padre, que parecía que le comentaba una transacción comercial donde ellos saldrían ampliamente favorecidos, en vez de hablar de su vida, su futuro, su amor por Naruto…

El rostro del chico estalló en su mente con su amplia sonrisa, sus ojos azules y su rubia cabellera, ¿podría vivir toda su vida sin aquella sonrisa, sin aquella mirada, sin aquella alegría; sólo por ser aceptada por su padre y el clan? ¿Podría vivir toda una vida sin amor sólo por satisfacer el orgullo de su padre? ¿Renunciar al amor por el reconocimiento? ¿Vivir con falsedad y ser manipulada para la satisfacción de otros? Acaso, acaso, ¿no merecía elegir su propio destino, su propio camino?

Se levantó de su asiento y miró a su padre, negando.

—No lo voy a hacer —dijo con firmeza Hinata. La Hyuga sabía que el Uzumaki aún sentía algo por Sakura, pero el hecho de aceptar casarse con un hombre desconocido le era completamente inconcebible. No iba a permitir que su padre vendiera su corazón al mejor postor. No iba dejar que su amor por Naruto fuera manchado de esa forma, aún le faltaba luchar, confesar sus sentimientos, entregar la bufanda…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hiashi, irritado— ¿Qué dices, Hinata?

—¡No me voy a casar! No voy a permitir que usted siga mandando en mi vida como se le antoje. Voy a buscar mi libertad, mi destino, mi amor…—la cachetada fue dolorosa, pero más dolorosa fue el hecho de que su padre haya sido el que la golpeará. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

—¿Libertad, dices? ¿Destino? ¿Amor? —Cuestionó con desdén el patriarca—. Ninguna de esas tres cosas existen en este clan. Cada uno hace lo que le mandó como su deber y respeto en este clan.

—¿Respeto? Miedo es lo que sienten por ti, papá. Cada hombre y mujer en este clan sólo hace lo que tú les pides por miedo —le aclaró la Hyuga mientras veía a su padre tal cual era en realidad: un hombre déspota y autoritario—. Siempre, desde que tuve memoria quise que me quisieras, que te sintieras orgulloso de mí, que notarás lo fuerte que soy. Pero, ahora me he dado cuenta que buscaba algo irreal, algo estúpido, algo imposible; tú nunca has sabido amar ni querer a nadie, tu orgullo siempre fue más importante que cualquiera: que Hanabi, que yo o que mi madre.

—Hinata, no te permito…

—Y yo no te permito decidir mi futuro —interrumpió Hinata mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pero ella no las apartó y miró a su padre con dolor—. No te permito que intentes ordenarme como cuando era una niña, ya no soy así, la muerte de Neji-nisan me cambió, me hizo darme cuenta que debo ser más fuerte cada día, que uno mismo debe labrarse su propio destino y mi destino no es casarme con alguien a quien no ame —la chica se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a irse cuando la voz de su padre la detuvo.

—Hinata, si cruzas esa puerta jamás podrás regresar al clan, —dijo su padre, en un intento desesperado de retener de alguna manera a su hija mayor— te olvidarás de todos nosotros, de los ancianos del clan, de mí, de Hanabi —la Hyuga se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su hermana y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose desdichada al dejar a su hermana sin una despedida.

—Adiós, padre —la Hyuga salió y no se volvió a ver a su padre, quien se derrumbó en su asiento al saber que había perdido a su hija.

* * *

La Hyuga corrió desesperadamente a su habitación mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, tomó su mochila de misiones y dándole un último vistazo a su habitación, abandonó aquel lugar que por mucho tiempo consideró su hogar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo sin rumbo, pero en un momento dado se tropezó con una roca, cayendo al suelo y ensuciándose toda la ropa, allí en el suelo dejo que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo, intentando desahogarse.

¡Su padre la había echado! ¡Su padre la había echado y ella no se había podido despedir de Hanabi!

Las palabras de su padre se repetían en su mente, clavándose en el pecho como una daga mortífera. Desde que terminó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Hinata y su padre intentaron llevar mejor su relación de padre e hija basándose en el respeto mutuo, en la esperanza de la Hyuga de ser reconocida y en el deseo de por fin unir a su familia. Pero, las palabras de su padre hicieron añicos su corazón, sus esperanzas y su futuro. Ella no quería casarse, aún no, aun cuando sentía que podía aspirar a una oportunidad con Naruto, aún no porque todavía no había luchado con verdadera fuerza por el rubio, aún no porque aún le faltaba entregarle la bufanda y juntar el valor para decirle que le quería.

Sin embargo, era algo más grande que Naruto y lo que sentía por él: era ella misma.

Ella misma, su libertad de elegir y el derecho que tenía a tomar sus propias decisiones. Hiashi Hyuga no podía obligarla a casarse si ella no lo deseaba y ella iba a hacer prevalecer su derecho de tomar sus decisiones y las consecuencias de las mismas, costarán lo que costarán. Su cuerpo, débil por el llanto y el dolor por las palabras de su padre, hicieron que se sentará debajo de un árbol y con su mochila en las rodillas se quedó mirando a la luna, esperando la llegada del día.

* * *

La luz de los rayos solares despertaron a Hinata al día siguiente. Adolorida por la mala posición en la que durmió y el desgaste sentimental por la pelea con su padre, Hinata estaba en las peores condiciones para tomar una misión, pero no dejó que ni Kiba ni Shino lo notarán.

—Ahhh, ¡qué bien es salir de la aldea! —exclamó Kiba, sonriendo mientras estiraba los brazos, a su lado saltando por los árboles, estaban Shino, Hinata y Akamaru— y sobre todo salir a tener una misión.

—Es bueno saber que el nuevo hokage confía en nosotros para tomar esta clase de misiones —aportó una observación Shino mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Shino? ¿Crees que no estoy calificado para rastrear ninjas renegados? —acusó Kiba señalando con el dedo a su compañero de equipo.

—No podríamos decir que estas en las mejores condiciones, Kiba —opinó de nuevo el Aburame pensativamente— después de todo, salir con aquella chica te hace volver demasiado distraído.

Hinata, quién se había mantenido se volvió a ver a su amigo Kiba.

—Kiba-kun, ¿estas saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Hinata, con sorpresa y haciendo que al Inuzuka se le pusiera la cara completamente roja.

—¡No es cierto! Shino, está hablando cosas que no son, mejor cámbiate las gafas, amigo —respondió Kiba negándolo todo.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que no estas con la tal Tadaki.

—Es Tamaki, idiota —increpó el Inuzuka tomando de las solapas de la ropa a su amigo— y trátala con respeto que es mi novia —terminó decir el chico pero al darse cuenta la cara se le puso completamente roja y avergonzada al haber admitido su más grande secreto. Akamaru a su lado trataba de animar a su dueño.

Hinata se permitió reír un poco ese día y sintiéndose menos triste desde que habían salido de la aldea.

—Shino-kun, ¿tú también estas saliendo con alguien? —curioseó la chica al llegar al lado de su amigo de lentes oscuros.

—¿Qué? ¿Este tonto? —Interrumpió Kiba, apoyándose en Shino mientras reía—. Shino va a terminar solo y vistiendo santos.

—Kiba-kun —le retó Hinata, enojada por el comentario del Inuzuka hacia el Aburame.

—No te preocupes, Hinata —dijo Shino— estoy acostumbrado a los comentarios sarcásticos.

—¡Vamos, Shino! —Rió Kiba—. No te pongas sensible.

El equipo 8 continuó su recorrido compartiendo risas y conversaciones, la tristeza poco a poco abandonaba a Hinata, para sustituirla por una calma apacible y una sensación de cierto aturdimiento. No podía dejar que sus problemas afectarán su juicio en la ejecución de esta misión.

Suspiró.

Llegada la noche el equipo 8 arribó a su destino: la frontera que dividía Konoha de las demás aldeas.

—No entiendo porque estamos aquí —dijo Kiba, con gesto dudoso—. Eso de enviarnos aquí, a los límites de la villa, parece muy extraño.

—Kiba, ya sabes que el Sexto Hokage nos ha pedido vigilar estas zonas porque son peligrosas. Además, han corrido rumores que este lugar este posiblemente lleno de ninjas renegados y peligrosos. Debemos vigilar y confirmar esos rumores.

Hinata asintió y Kiba bufó, ante las palabras de su amigo.

Los miembros del equipo 8 decidieron turnarse para vigilar el lugar y aunque Kiba y Shino se ofrecieron para el primer turno Hinata fue lo suficiente persuasiva para convencerlos a que descansarán. La ojiperla se quedó despierta sentada en la copa de un árbol mirando la división de los terrenos de Konoha con la de las otras aldeas. Aunque, había salido en innumerables misiones en el pasado, éstas siempre fueron peligrosas y rápidas, pero muy pocas veces había acertado a contemplar el paisaje a su alrededor, la inmensidad del mundo ninja, su naturaleza y la insignificancia que tenía una ninja como ella en comparación con ese basto mundo que observaba con tristeza. Sentía con todo su corazón que después de esa misión, todo sería muy diferente en su vida y tenía miedo, miedo de los cambios que ocurrirían en su futuro.

Un ruido y el movimiento de unos arbustos a lo lejos la alertaron de inmediato. Se puso en guardia y activó su Byakugan en esa dirección, percatándose de la huida un hombre en la lejanía.

Hinata dudó un segundo en alertar a sus amigos al verlos dormidos.

—No haré nada, simplemente observaré y si existe algún peligro regresaré a alertarlos —se decidió la Hyuga, emprendiendo el mismo camino de aquel hombre que observó en los arbustos.

Saltó de rama en rama, con cuidado y precaución; evitando de aquella manera ser percibida por el hombre al que seguía. El tiempo pasó y Hinata aunque entusiasta al inicio pronto sintió que aquel hombre vestido de una manera simple y ordinaria parecía dar vueltas y vueltas sin ningún propósito específico. Lo observó: sus ropas no parecían ser ni remotamente limpias, su calzado parecía desgastado y sucio, pero lo realmente importante en ese hombre eran sus movimientos, no parecían los de un aldeano, un comerciante o un vagabundo. Su técnica al correr, su agilidad y su resistencia eran las de un ninja, un ninja experimentado, un ninja fuerte, un ninja que sabía cómo era vivir en un peligro constante.

El hombre se detuvo y lo mismo lo hizo Hinata deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol, desde donde lo había seguido. Lo vio acercarse a un edificio desde donde emergieron un grupo grande de ninjas y empezaron a pelear con el desconocido.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó Hinata cuando vio que todos los ninjas que cuidaban aquel lugar portaban bandanas de Konoha en la frente. Mientras tanto, el desconocido sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de derrotar a todos los ninjas él solo, corrió al edificio y plantó un papel en la puerta de entrada haciendo que los de Konoha corrieran a perseguirlo—. ¡No! ¡Aléjense de allí! —gritó Hinata, corriendo hacía el lugar, dandose cuenta que era un papel explosivo, pero apenas dio unos pasos, éste explotó creando un feroz incendio en el lugar y matando al desconocido y a los ninjas de Konoha en un segundo.

Hinata, apenas atinó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos mientras el lugar ardía en llamas. Lo que Hinata pensaba que era un simple papel explosivo ninja, era más poderoso y mortífero de lo que creía. El olor de los cuerpos calcinados llegó a sus fosas nasales con una horrible rapidez, al mismo tiempo que la grotesca escena se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, quedándose en un shock momentáneo.

La explosión, el horrible olor de aquellos hombres, la muerte. La indiferente muerte que llegó de repente y cegó la vida de aquellos hombres de una forma rápida e inexplicable. Hinata no había sentido nunca que la muerte llegará de esa forma tan despiadada. Cierto era que el hecho de vivir una guerra te preparaba para morir, te daba un motivo, una razón e incluso la aceptabas como un posible riesgo, pero esto había sido tan rápido que Hinata aún no terminaba de asimilarlo, pero…

La muerte había soplado en su dirección, había soplado y ella apenas había escapado.

La muerte siempre presente, siempre al lado de cada uno, esperando un error, un momento, para tomarte, para llevarte, para matarte, para desaparecerte.

Miedo, desesperación, terror llenaron a Hinata como nunca antes en su vida. Ella podía haber muerto en ese instante y a nadie podría haberle importado.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo y con sorpresa vio encajado un pedazo de madera, casi atravesándola.

El dolor la hizo regresar del shock y la situó en su realidad. No debía flaquear, ni temer, debía buscar a Shino y a Kiba, debían a Konoha y contárselo a Kakashi, contarle, contarle…

Una segunda explosión resonó en el lugar haciendo que la atmosfera se llenará de nubes negras y el suelo lleno de escombros. Hinata, alzó la mirada cuando que un hombre caminaba entre tanta destrucción. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció al hombre.

—¿Orochimaru? —el hombre la miró y sonrió con arrogancia, pasó a un lado de ella como un ser inservible y un estorbo en su camino sin volverse atrás.

—Dile a tu Hokage que me vengaré —y desapareció en la bruma mientras Hinata caía inconsciente.

* * *

Hinata despertó gritando.

Un dolor agudo recorría su cuerpo, como dagas filosas, punzándole constantemente.

—Hinata que bueno que has despertado —Kiba se alegró apareciendo en su campo de visión con Akamaru y Shino a su lado—. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—¿Dónde está el Hokage-sama? —preguntó Hinata de pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Empezó a decir Kiba, cuando Hinata bajó de su cama dispuesta a abandonar su habitación— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Apenas te estas recuperando de tus heridas, Hinata.

Hinata negó.

—No hay tiempo. Necesito hablar con el Hokage —la Hyuga salió corriendo poniéndose sus sandalias ninjas en el proceso sin escuchar las quejas de sus compañeros de equipo. Aún sintiendo punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo, la chica corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la torre Hokage donde ingresó sin anunciarse.

—Hinata —Kakashi miró con asombro la llegada de la chica y más al verla con su bata de hospital— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

—Vi a Orochimaru —dijo Hinata sin rodeos. Kakashi se quedó callado y pensativo—. ¿Por qué lo vi? ¿Por qué está vivo? Se supone que murió en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. ¿Por qué dijo que se vengaría?

Kakashi suspiró.

—Hinata siéntate —la Hyuga dudó pero finalmente lo hizo—. Lo que voy a contarte es de información importante y confidencial, no debes contarse a nadie más, ni siquiera a Kiba o a Shino, ni siquiera a tu familia, ¿lo entiendes?

La Hyuga asintió.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

Kakashi volvió suspirar.

—Cuando terminó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y todos salimos del Tsukuyomi Infinito, todos los ninjas del mundo estábamos lo suficientemente débiles para luchar, especialmente Naruto y Sasuke al perder ambos un brazo. Cientos y cientos de personas habían muerto en batalla y sangre se había derramado sin que muchos no pudiéramos hacer nada. Entonces, sin saberlo teníamos a un poderoso criminal en nuestras manos: Orochimaru. Aunque, nos había ayudado reviviendo a los antiguos Hokages y ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar una repuesta a sus preguntas, él era demasiado peligroso para todos al no conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿quería dañarnos ahora que estábamos débiles? Después de todo, Orochimaru había jurado destruir por completo la aldea. En una rápida decisión mía decidí encerrarlo y poner a muchos guardias que cuidarán el lugar y esparcir el rumor que había muerto. Fueron dos semanas de relativa calma, para que la aldea empezará a repararse y regresará a lo que era. A su vez que Naruto recuperaba sus fuerzas y todo llegaba a como era antes.

—Pero mintió —le acusó Hinata— mintió a la aldea y a los demás Kages, ¿verdad?

—Era necesario, Hinata. Si ellos sabían que aún tenía en los dominios de Konoha a un peligroso asesino y a un ninja peligroso, la alianza que hemos creados todas las aldeas se destruiría. Todo es demasiado frágil aún, Hinata. Aún existe la desconfianza en las aldeas y entre los propios habitantes. Ya sabes, que ahora existen demasiadas deserciones entre los ninjas de cada aldea, pero para mí lo más peligroso ha sido la de una cantidad considerable de los ninjas de la lluvia y no me equivocaba. Orochimaru ha escapado y yo he cometido el peor error al no matarlo.

Hinata observó la angustia y la desesperación en la voz y en los gestos de Kakashi. Podía entenderlo, podía entender el hecho del peliplata por evitar una nueva batalla, una nueva confrontación e incluso el hecho de cuidar a Naruto y no exponerlo de nuevo al peligro en sus acciones. Kakashi había intentado proteger a Naruto y evitarle más dolor al tomar la decisión de esconder a Orochimaru. Hinata no era nadie para juzgarlo si lo único que había hecho el Hokage era evitar traer más sufrimiento a la aldea y a los habitantes que tanto amaba.

—Lo siento, Hokage-sama, no quise juzgarlo de aquella manera, simplemente me desconcertó que nos haya enviado a un lugar tan peligroso sin decirnos nada.

—Para eso estaban los guardianes del lugar. Ellos debían evitar que ustedes o cualquier otra persona notará la presencia de Orochimaru.

—Pero, le preocupaban los desertores y por ello nos envió, un equipo de rastreo para averiguarlo.

Kakashi negó.

—Creo…creo que lo intuía pero me negué a aceptarlo hasta que un equipo de ambus me informaron que el lugar donde encerraba a Orochimaru fue destruido y tu equipo y tú fueron heridos.

—¿Shino y Kiba lo vieron? ¿Vieron a Orochimaru?

Kakashi volvió a negar.

—No, no lo creo, ellos estaban lo suficiente ocupados luchando con los desertores que llegaron a atacarlos.

—¿Qué desertores? Yo no vi a ninguno a excepción de aquel hombre —dijo Hinata sin entender. Kakashi le pidió que se explicará mejor y Hinata le relató cómo había seguido a aquel hombre y descubierto donde estaba encerrado Orochimaru.

Cuando Hinata terminó de contarle, Kakashi pareció terriblemente agotado.

—Hinata regresa mañana, por favor. Les contaré al Consejo lo que ha sucedido y necesitaré tu testimonio para confirmarlo.

—Lo haré, Hokage-sama —Hinata hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue dejando solo a Kakashi con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Por obligación del Hokage y del hospital, Hinata tuvo que permanecer internada en un pabellón del hospital, para la curación de sus heridas, aunque la Hyuga no había sido consciente del daño en su cuerpo, la explosión fue demasiado peligrosa y sus heridas eran más internas que externas y menos notorias a simple vista. Hinata en otra ocasión hubiera protestado por irse a casa y evitarle molestias a los ninjas médicos, pero ahora sin casa o un lugar para regresar, el hospital se le hacía un lugar reconfortable para su nueva y precaria vida. Suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, mirando hacia la nada. Se sentía preocupada, sumamente preocupada por el Hokage y por la aldea, lo menos que la villa necesitaba ahora era una confrontación y la aparición de Orochimaru sólo significaba problemas. ¿Qué haría Kakashi-sensei para evitar ese inminente desastre? Hinata no tenía idea.

Pero agradecía que ni Kiba ni Shino le hayan avisado a ninguno de sus amigos que se encontraba en el hospital. Lo menos que necesitaba era la lastima o la preocupación de ellos por su salud. Viró el rostro y se quedó contemplando las flores de un jarrón en la mesita de noche de su habitación. La enfermera la puso allí para darle más ambientación al lugar, Hinata creía que lo había puesto para que no se sintiera sola. Hinata nunca se había acostumbrado a los hospitales, tan solos, tan fríos, tan impersonales…

—…es que me aburro, ttebayo —escuchó la voz de Naruto a bocajarro, haciendo latir el corazón de la chica con emoción.

—Naruto-kun —susurró. En esas semanas después de finalizada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Naruto estuvo tan cansado y su chakra tan debilitado que tuvo que ser internado en el hospital sin posibilidad de salida por un largo tiempo. Aunque, le hubo visitado, sus encuentros no fueron demasiado largos o significativos para ella. Siempre estaban rodeados de amigos y gente del hospital sin posibilidad de hablar, aunque en el fondo Hinata se conformaba con el hecho de poderlo por unos preciados minutos.

Bajó de la cama lentamente casi sin darse cuenta y poniéndose unas sandalias se aventuró fuera de su habitación. Siguió la voz de Naruto y sus quejas por los pasillos del hospital hasta dar con una puerta entreabierta.

Tenía tantas ganas de verle.

—Es que me aburro aquí, Sakura-chan, tú sabes que odio los hospitales —Hinata se quedó con la mano extendida a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta con quién estaba Naruto.

—Sakura-san —dijo Hinata con un suspiro. Era bastante lógico que la pelirrosa estuviera al lado del Uzumaki, pero le era inevitable no sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón.

—Deja de quejarte, Naruto. Ya sabes que te tienes que quedar aquí hasta que sanes y la pérdida de un brazo no es un juego.

—Pero, Sakura-chan…

—Calla, Naruto —Hinata movió un poco de la puerta y miró dentro del lugar, donde Sakura se encontraba sentada en un asiento cercano de la cama de Naruto, quien protestaba por irse. Hinata no pudo evitar notar la mirada que Naruto le lanzaba a Sakura, llena de tanto cariño y estima por preocuparse por él.

Llena de tanto amor.

—¿Aún la quieres, Naruto-kun? —se preguntó la Hyuga viendo la complicidad de ambos chicos mientras conversaban amigablemente.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por el rostro del Uzumaki.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, Sakura-chan? —preguntó ladinamente el rubio.

Sakura le pegó en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Somos compañeros de equipo, claro que me preocupo por ti.

—¡Ite, Sakura-chan! Eso duele —los ojos azules de Naruto se desviaron de la pelirrosa a la puerta donde espiaba Hinata.

La Hyuga al instante se alejó del lugar al verse descubierta y regresó a su habitación, con tristeza. En esa escena ella era la única que sobraba y sólo ahora se había dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué tanto miras la puerta? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Es que…creí ver a Hinata por un segundo —respondió dudoso el otro.

—¿A Hinata? —Sakura también volvió la vista, pero no halló nadie fuera de la habitación—. No te habrás confundido, Naruto, aquí no hay nadie —la pelirrosa sonrió maliciosa—. No será que quieres que te visite Hinata y ya la estás viendo en todas partes.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿De qué estás hablando Sakura-chan? —dijo Naruto ligeramente avergonzado.

—No te hagas el desentendido, Naruto. Que yo recuerdo perfectamente como tenías tomada de la mano a Hinata en plena guerra.

Naruto sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

* * *

Hinata se sintió sumamente nerviosa cuando todas las miradas del Consejo recayeron en ella, pero suspirando les contó todo de lo que fue testigo sin omitir ningún detalle por más tonto o insignificante que fuera como se lo pidió el Hokage, cuando terminó de relatarlo todo se sentó en un rincón casi escondido en las sombras.

—Como verán la situación no es la mejor en estos momentos para Konoha ahora que ha escapado Orochimaru y nos ha dejado vulnerable para su ataque y la desconfianza de las otra aldeas al no haber sido comunicados que la aldea poseía a un terrible y peligroso ninja en nuestro territorio —tomó la palabra Kakashi dirigiéndose al Consejo— y es por ello que debemos encomendar una misión en la búsqueda y aniquilación de Orochimaru.

Los dos ancianos del Consejo intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a discutir entre ellos, una posible solución.

—Ya que Uchiha Sasuke se ha ido de la aldea y Uzumaki Naruto continúa aun en el hospital. La opción más lógica para todos sería que Haruno Sakura al ser el tercer miembro del equipo 7 sería la encargada de esta misión —habló la anciana del Consejo, sobresaltando a Hinata y a Kakashi.

—¿Sakura Haruno, dice? —Interrumpió Kakashi—. No creen que es muy precipitado tomar esa decisión. Apenas, estamos analizando…

—No es hora de analizar nada —interrumpió el otro anciano del Consejo— sino de actuar. Debemos corregir su ineptitud Kakashi y su negligencia al no poner la debida atención en asuntos importantes que conciernen a la aldea —aseveró el anciano con reprobación—. Sakura Haruno es nuestra opción más lógica. Además, el hecho de ser ninja médico le daría una ventaja mayor que cualquier otro ninja, su valor y fuerza la hacen la candidata perfecta.

El Hokage calló aceptando su falta mientras los dos ancianos seguían firmes en elegir a Sakura como candidata a atrapar a Orochimaru.

—Pero, no pueden…—intentó argumentar el Hatake aunque sabrían que su opinión no sería escuchada.

—¿Tienes algún candidato en mente? —preguntó con ironía la anciana del Consejo.

Claro que no, Hinata lo sabía.

—Yo iré —dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie, asombrando a los presentes.

—Hinata pero que estás diciendo, ¿cómo puedes ofrecerte a tan peligrosa misión? —dijo sorprendido Kakashi mirando a la joven Hyuga que ahora parecía más decidida que antes.

—Eres una chica irrespetuosa y maleducada —dijo la anciana mirando con desdén a Hinata por la interrupción que hizo al hablar.

Hinata suspiró y miró a los ancianos del Consejo.

—Si en estos momentos envían a Sakura Haruno a cualquier misión esto creará demasiadas sospechas en la aldea, todo el mundo se preguntará dónde estará y uno de los primeros será Naruto Uzumaki —ella miró a los dos ancianos con seriedad—. Él l-la a-ama y la buscará por cielo y tierra hasta hallarla y ustedes saben que la Alianza Shinobi sólo se sostiene por él, si él se va, entonces…—dejó la frase inconclusa, dándole a sus palabras un efecto estremecedor.

—Eres débil —habló el anciano mirándola—. Eres la más débil de tu generación y pretendes tomar parte de esta misión. Eres la menos indicada para ese puesto.

—Lo sé —asintió Hinata aceptando las palabras del hombre— pero también soy la persona que tiene menos que perder si muere —Kakashi la miró con asombro—. Sé que esta misión posiblemente me maté y nunca más pueda volver. Y si soy débil y tengo el chakra más bajo que mis compañeros de la academia, pero también soy la única que sabe que Orochimaru sigue vivo y no querrán que el rumor se esparza, ¿no?, he sido miembro de un equipo de rastreo por muchos años y por si fuera poco acaban de echarme de mi clan; ya no tengo donde vivir o a quien obedecer y sólo me queda ser ninja. ¿Qué más motivación necesito para atrapar a Orochimaru? —preguntó Hinata a los dos ancianos.

Ellos se volvieron entre sí, sorprendidos por las palabras y voluntad de Hinata de tomar aquella misión.

—Es cierto que Sakura Haruno se ha vuelto un miembro reconocido por toda la aldea —argumentó el anciano unos minutos después— y el hecho que Orochimaru la conozca hará todo más difícil.

Ambos ancianos miraron a Hinata y asintieron.

* * *

—Hinata espera —la llamó Kakashi en uno de los pasillos de la Torre del Hokage— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué te has ofrecido?

Hinata bajó los ojos, sintiéndolos húmedos mientras intentaba controlarse.

—A Naruto-kun ya lo separaron de su mejor amigo y si lo separan de Sakura-san —la Hyuga recordó la manera en la que Naruto miraba a la pelirrosa— él no podrá continuar, lo sé, lo presiento.

—Hinata…

—Ella siempre ha sido su todo y si yo puedo hacer algo para que así continúe no tengo miedo a hacerlo. No quiero que sufra, ya no más. Por favor, Hokage-sama, prométame que lo cuidará, que lo alejará de todo este asunto.

—¿Y que Naruto no sepa que estas canjeando tu felicidad por la de él?

—Mi felicidad es la felicidad de Naruto-kun. Al fin lo he comprendido —Hinata se alejó rápidamente dejando solo a Kakashi.

* * *

El Consejo le dijo que partiera inmediatamente pero Kakashi utilizando aun su influencia hizo que se quedará dos días más hasta que recupera lo máximo de sus fuerzas. Hinata hubiera preferido irse porque el hecho de quedarse y observar a todos sus amigos la mataba poco a poco, sabiendo que las horas que compartían eran las últimas. Kiba y Shino pasaban casi todo el día con ella y conversaban y reían pero Hinata aunque quiso demasiadas veces decirles que se irían, su promesa con el Consejo y Kakashi la frenaban siempre.

¿Cómo podría decirles que se iría? ¿Qué les abandonaría? Ellos querrían seguirle fuera como fuera si les contaba, pero ellos ya tenían una vida en la aldea, mientras ella no tenía nada: Kiba tenía una novia y Shino pensaba volverse instructor en la Academia, ¿Cómo podía pedirles que abandonarán sus vidas para seguirle? No, no podía.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata? —preguntó Kiba mirándola tan callada.

—No, no es nada, Kiba-kun —compuso una sonrisa y siguieron comiendo.

* * *

El último día de su estancia en Konoha, Hinata estaba sentada en un parque de la aldea, mirando a los habitantes caminando por el lugar, la construcción de la aldea estaba casi terminada, pero aún se veía a algún ninja ayudando a los aldeanos.

Hinata aspiró el aire de Konoha tratando de retenerlo en sus pulmones el máximo de tiempo posible, quería recordar cómo era su hogar, cómo eran sus habitantes, la vegetación de sus bosques, lo iluminado del sol, su cielo azul.

—Ya, Sakura-chan deja de pegarme —se escuchó la voz de Naruto mientras se sobaba la oreja izquierda. Hinata abrió los ojos y lo vio caminando al lado de la Haruno. Agachó la cabeza y se escondió lo mejor que pudo al verlos conversar. Durante esos dos días se había negado a encontrárselo tan siquiera por casualidad evitando en lo posible todos aquellos lugares que frecuentaba el Uzumaki, así que encontrárselo de aquella manera la puso terriblemente nerviosa, sabía que, de todo las personas que podrían evitar que se fuera de la aldea, Naruto siempre sería la razón que la haría quedarse.

Negó.

No podía, porque el quedarse sólo sería sufrimiento. Su sufrimiento.

Naruto amaba a Sakura y ni ella ni nadie cambiaría eso y ella debía aceptarlo.

Aunque doliera demasiado.

Vio alejarse a Sakura, dejando solo al rubio que miraba la construcción de la aldea mientras saludaba a algunos shinobis y aldeanos. En ese momento, Hinata se dio cuenta que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Que vería al amor de su vida y él no lo sabía.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó Hinata corriendo para alcanzarle, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. No podía irse así, de aquella manera. No quería que la última vez que lo viera fuera desde lejos como siempre lo había hecho en su vida.

Quería ser valiente una vez en su vida.

—¡Hey, Hinata! Hola —saludó el rubio.

Aunque sea una vez.

—¿Vienes a ayudar en la reconstrucción? —Hinata negó y dio un paso hacia adelante—. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Y, poder decirle, decirle lo que había callado tantos años.

—Naruto-kun, estoy enamorada de ti —dijo Hinata.

Y lo dijo, como siempre lo había deseado, sin miedo ni temores, mirándole directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules y sintiéndose feliz como nunca en su vida.

Notó la sorpresa en su rostro y cómo se lo imaginó Naruto no tenía la más mínima idea de sus sentimientos por él. Siempre había sido lo demasiado noble e ingenuo al no darse cuenta cuanto lo quería.

—S-siempre te admiré de lejos, siempre me ayudaste a tener coraje en los momentos más difíciles, e-es por eso que siempre quise ser valiente y decirte mis sentimientos, Naruto-kun, porque ahora ya no tengo miedo —Hinata continuó hablando sintiendo que la intensidad con la que Naruto la observaba empezaba a llenarla de nerviosismo, pero no quería parar, no ahora que ya había empezado.

Hinata sintió que Naruto bajaba los ojos y su voz se volvía más gruesa y seria.

—Hinata, mis sentimientos…—el rubio suspiró— yo aún siento algo por Sakura-chan —el corazón de Hinata se estrujo por sus palabras pero las escuchó aparentando serenidad. Eso debería de terminar y necesitaba la sinceridad de Naruto para que acabara de una vez por todas, su amor no correspondido. Pero como dolía su pecho, como dolía—. Lo lamento, Hinata, pero no puedo corresponderte como tú deseas.

—Lo sé —dijo Hinata. Lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace tanto pero su miedo al rechazo siempre fue más fuerte y ahora cuando ya no tenía nada, sentía que era lo justo que terminará con todos sus lazos en Konoha, ¿cómo podía hacerle para que su corazón pudiera comprender aquella lógica?— lo sé, siempre lo he sabido —Hinata sonrió con tristeza— pero quería que tú supieras mis sentimientos. Quería que supieras todo lo que siento por ti.

—Hinata…yo…—Hinata tomó su única mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Lucha por ella, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, mirando al suelo— lucha por Sakura-san y no te rindas. Dile tus sentimientos —Hinata alzó la vista, sintiendo que las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. No quería llorar, no quería que su despedida fuera con tristeza, no quería que Naruto la viera de esa forma— no dejes que se te escape. Tú mereces ser feliz. Tú sobre cualquier otra persona merece y debe ser feliz, Naruto-kun.

—Hinata…

Lo soltó su mano y corrió y corrió sin detenerse jamás ni volverse, ¿cómo podía retener las lágrimas si estaba despidiéndose para siempre de lo único que siempre amó por tantos años? ¿Cómo podía pedirle a su corazón que fuera fuerte cuando éste se desgarraba lentamente?

* * *

Era medianoche mientras Hinata esperaba en la puerta de la aldea, Kakashi le había pedido que antes de irse, lo esperará para contarle algo importante. Aún estaba lo suficiente sensible después de haber llorado durante horas con el encuentro de Naruto. Ella sabía que iba a ser rechazarla pero la confirmación del hecho aún era más doloroso, porque aunque quisiera negarlo por un breve segundo estuvo esperanza que Naruto pudiera cambiar de idea y le diría que la quería también.

—Que tonta —se dijo Hinata, sintiéndose completamente decaída, no era la forma que imaginó que se iría de la aldea, pero era así era. Respiró tratando de calmarse y resistir el impulso de correr a la casa de Naruto y nunca despegarse de él, pero necesitaba ser fuerte.

Muy fuerte.

—Hinata —la voz de Kakashi la hizo reaccionar y sacarla de sus lamentaciones.

—Hokage-sama, debo irme ya, por favor dígame lo que iba a decirme no puedo permanecer en la aldea más tiempo.

—Lo sé y lo siento Hinata. Si hubiera tomado mejores decisiones.

Hinata negó.

—Yo he tomado esta decisión por mi propia cuenta. Ni usted ni nadie me están obligando a nada. Yo, por primera vez en mi vida estoy decidiendo que quiero hacer y he decidido salvar a la aldea con mi vida si es necesario.

—¿Y, Naruto? —Hinata sufrió un pequeño estremecimiento con su nombre— ¿También lo haces por él?

Hinata se volvió.

—Sí, también por él lo estoy haciendo. Porque sea feliz.

Kakashi se tomó una mata de cabello y habló.

—Hinata ve a la frontera que divide Konoha con Suna.

—¿Qué? No se supone que deba ir ahí. Orochimaru no estará allí.

—Sólo hazme caso en lo que te digo —insistió Kakashi.

—Yo…—Hinata asintió sorprendida. No entendía lo que quería decirle Kakashi, pero volvió a asentir de todos modos—. Entonces, iré Hokage-sama. Gracias por despedirme.

Hinata le dio la espalda a su líder, a su aldea y a todas las personas que había amado antes. Una nueva vida la esperaba.

* * *

Caminó, caminó y caminó sin descanso por aquellos bosques, ríos y lugares desiertos, las dunas eran calientes y repletas de gruesa arena que hacía que él que caminará en ellas se le volviera más y más pesado por el peso de la arena y más agotado por el caluroso sol. Sabía que debía caminar sin detenerse, pero el cansancio era terrible y el sol hacia que su cuerpo se deshidratará con rapidez. Pocas veces había caminando lejos de Suna y mucho menos hasta las afueras sin comer ni dormir.

—Un poco más, un poco más —se decía Hinata intentando animarse a continuar— aún no puedo rendirme, aún no.

Hinata caminó un poco más, sólo más por inercia que por la fuerza de voluntad, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y sediento después de tres días caminando bajó el inclemente sol. Sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo. Iba a morirse sino hacia nada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la voz baja de un hombre.

La Hyuga alzó la vista y vio a un joven unos años mayor que ella, acuclillado delante de ella ofreciéndole una mano. Sus cabellos y ojos eran marrones y una amplia sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

—Yo…—Hinata asintió y tomó la mano del joven, quien la ayudó a levantarse—. Gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia— mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

—Yo soy Hiro Nanira —se presentó el joven con una sonrisa. A su lado, había joven de rostro ovalado, cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros observándola con reserva—. Ella es Hitomi, sólo Hitomi, ¿verdad?

La chica bufó.

—Eres siempre tan gracioso Nanira —respondió la chica y extendiéndole una botella llena de agua a Hinata en gesto amistoso.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Hinata, después de tomar un gran trago de agua y devolviéndole la botella— yo debo irme.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Nosotros somos tu refuerzo —replicó Hiro sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —respondió con asombro Hinata.

—Acaso, ¿no te lo informó el hokage de Konoha? Nosotros seremos el equipo de tres que atrapará a ese bobo de Orochimaru.

—¿Qué? —Repitió Hinata—. Pero…

—Aunque me gustaría seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando tonterías con ustedes —interrumpió Hitomi a los otros dos— debemos marcharnos, hay mucho que hacer. Y tú, Hinata, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—Toma este pergamino, te explicará exactamente todo.

Hinata lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era la letra de Kakashi y su sello como Hokage, lo abrió al instante y leyó:

 _Hinata:_

 _Sé que esto es inesperado pero no pude contártelo en la aldea sin ser oídos por el Consejo. He hablado con Gaara y le he contado la situación completa, ha sido lo suficiente comprensivo para no decir nada pero creo que su silencio se debe más a su amistad con Naruto que su respeto por mí. Él ha enviado a Hitomi, una excelente ninja del taijutsu y ninjutsu a ayudarte mientras que Hiro Nanira es un miembro de alto rango para el Raikage. Aunque al Raikage no le he contado nada, él ya lo sospechaba y lo ha enviado a la Arena por un posible conflicto._

 _Ambos te ayudarán en esta difícil misión y me siento en la suficiente confianza que con ambos podrás lograr esta misión y regresar a la aldea. Sé que es poco lo que ofrezco a cambio de un futuro incierto. Lo siento, Hinata, siento que tengas que cargar con mis errores._

 _Un hokage debería ser el que protegiera a su aldea y no lo hice, espero que me perdones por dejar que tú lo hicieras._

Hinata agachó la mirada, dejando que su flequillo tapará su visión. Al parecer, no sólo ella estaba sufriendo por sus decisiones.

—Entonces, ¿está confirmado? ¿Te ha instruido tu hokage? —preguntó Hitomi, observando la reacción de Hinata.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, vámonos. Tengo una pista.

Hinata volvió a asentir y volvió su mirada hacia atrás. Era hora de despedirse, de dejarlo todo.

De adentrarse hacia la oscuridad.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

* * *

 **Sólo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado en la historia aun después de que he demorado demasiado en esta continuación. Me ha sorprendido gratamente al saber que aun después de mi desaparición de fanfiction, quiero decir ha sido un montón de tiempo, pero solo quiero que sepan que en todo este tiempo si he escrito, -no con la regularidad que a mi gustaría- pero si lo estoy haciendo todo el tiempo que puedo y que deseo terminar todas mis historias en el menor tiempo posible, así que no se sorprendan si actualizo en una semana Raro o Solo a ti, Hinata, que son las que espero actualizar con cierta emoción.**

 **Bueno, respecto al capítulo, pues al fin aparecieron Hiro y Hitomi y si, ya se que adelante bastante sólo en las primeras páginas, lo cual fue divertido de hacer, una especie de bomba vuela teorías, jajaj.**

 **Y sí, como se dieron cuenta y –aquí BeRivera puede jactarse de haberlo descubierto– es que Hinata sabe mentir muy bien, jajaj. Lo peor de todo, era que yo esperaba que lo descubrieran desde antes, no se si enojarme o reírme porque no se haya descubierto antes. Pero, es que me encanta contar mis historias así, con un pequeño misterio, incluso Raro lo tiene, el hecho de que Hinata fuera la madre verdadera de Hotaru nunca estuvo en mis planes. Porque admitámoslo era tan típico que rayaba en lo cliché. Y ya sé falta aun contar más de su aventura pero eso sería interminable así que decide terminarlo hasta aquí y hacer una segunda parte –que espero sea indefinidamente menos larga de terminar.**

 **Así que sólo dos capítulos más, sólo dos y termina todo.**

 **P.D. Es más de medianoche aquí en Perú y prácticamente estoy escribiendo con los parpados, asi que cualquier error ortográfico es sólo una mera noche de desvelada.**

 **Se despide con mucho sueño Nova y esperando que la inspiración llegué más temprano otro día.**


End file.
